Vergiftetes Herz
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Das Gift, das Shinichi im Tropical-Land von einem Mann in Schwarz eingeflösst bekam, verfehlte seine Wirkung. Shinichi starb nicht. Aber dafür hatte das Gift andere Wirkungen...


_**Vergiftetes Herz**_

**Kapitel 1: Verhängnisvoller Leichtsinn**

_Sein Name ist Shinichi Kudo._

Die Schlagzeile der heutigen Zeitung sagte wohl alles. Über beide Ohren grinsend las Shinichi die Zeitung, die ihn in den höchsten Tönen lobte. Sein Blick blieb geradezu an der Schlagzeile haften. Und zwar so sehr, dass er nicht mitbekam, dass ihn nur einen Moment später etwas Weiches mit voller Wucht am Kopf traf.

Die Schützin des Geschosses, das sich als ein Karate-Gi herausstellte, war Ran Mori, seine Freundin.

"Was lachst du so hysterisch vor dich hin?"

"Was für 'ne Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Shinichi und rieb sich die getroffene Stelle am Kopf.

"Ach, nichts..." antwortete Ran, erklärte dann aber, dass ihr Vater Kogoro Mori kaum noch Aufträge kriegte, seit Shinichi als Detektiv aktiv war.

"Aber ich bin überhaupt nicht sauer!", sagte Ran und streckte Shinichi die Zunge raus.

"Was denn, dein Vater arbeitet immer noch als Detektiv?", fragte Shinichi grinsend. "Na ja, seine Auftragsflaute liegt wohl weniger an mir als an seiner verstopften Spürnase..."

Ran lachte, ehe sie ihre Faust mit voller Wucht in die Wand neben Shinichi schlug.

"U-unverkennbar der Kapitän der Mädchen-Karatemannschaft...", sagte Shinichi stotternd und sah das Loch in der Wand mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Er war froh, hatte Ran ihn nicht getroffen, er wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich ziemlich... tot...

"Wenn du ständig deine Nase in irgendwelche Fälle steckst, könnte das noch mal böse enden!", sagte Ran ein paar Minuten später, während sie beide auf dem Heimweg waren.

"Kann schon sein", antwortete Shinichi und verstaute seine Fanpost, die er kurz zuvor Ran gezeigt hatte.

"Warum ausgerechnet Detektiv?", fragte sie weiter. "Wenn du Krimis so sehr magst, dann werde doch Schriftsteller!"

"Ich will ja nicht über Detektive schreiben, ich will einer sein! So was wie der Sherlock Holmes des neuen Jahrtausends!"

Den Enthusiasmus in Shinichis Stimme hörte Ran deutlich heraus, sogar bei seinen nächsten Worten.

"Je schwieriger ein Fall, desto besser! Einem Verbrecher auf die Schliche kommen, ihn in die Enge treiben... Das ist der wahre Kick! Wer das mal erlebt hat, kommt davon nicht mehr los! Vom Detektivleben, meine ich!"

Shinichi grinste über beide Ohren, dann ging er alleine weiter.

"Bis dann also!"

"Hey, warte...!"

Ran holte ihn ein.

"Unsere Abredung morgen hast du doch nicht vergessen?"

"Verabredung?", fragte Shinichi ahnungslos.

Ran brauste auf und attackierte ihren Freund mit mehreren Fusstritten.

"Es waren deine Worte: Wenn du die Stadtmeisterschaft gewinnst, dann nehme ich dich in den Vergnügungspark mit!"

Mit Erfolg konnte Shinichi Rans letztem Angriff ausweichen, doch dann beruhigte er Rans Gemüt.

"Natürlich hab ich es nicht vergessen!"

"Dann hast du auch nicht vergessen, dass du alles bezahlen wolltest, oder?"

"Wie? Wollte ich das...?"

Hätte er ihr das doch bloss nie gesagt!

Ihre Zeit im Vergnügungspark namens Tropical-Land verlief rasend schnell, doch Ran hatte sich schon seit Tagen darauf gefreut, und nahm es deshalb in Kauf. Shinichis ewiges Gelaber über Sherlock Holmes und dessen Erfinder Conan Doyle nervte sie zwar, doch nachdem sie ihm das einmal lautstark ins Gesicht schrie, hörte er damit auf.

Bei einem kleinen Zwischenfall mit einer kopflosen Leiche konnte Shinichi einmal mehr seine Fähigkeit als Detektiv beweisen, doch er wusste nicht, dass er zwei der Verdächtigen später noch einmal treffen würde. Er wusste auch nicht, dass dieses Treffen schwerwiegende Folgen für ihn haben würde...

Ein paar Minuten später wollten er und Ran den Park verlassen, als einer der beiden Männer, die total schwarz gekleidet waren, an ihm vorbeihuschte. Sein detektivischer Spürsinn war wieder geweckt.

"Tut mir leid, Ran, aber geh doch schon mal vor, ja? Ich komm gleich nach!"

Ran hatte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten können, doch hätte sie gewusst, was gleich passieren würde, hätte sie alles daran gesetzt, dass genau das nicht geschah. Aber es war zu spät.

Im Glauben, dass er unbemerkt eine illegale Geldübergabe dokumentieren konnte, bemerkte Shinichi nicht, wie sich ihm ein zweiter Mann von hinten näherte. Es war der Blonde mit den eisblauen, kalten Augen. Dieser schlug den jungen Detektiv mit einer Eisenstange so hart nieder, dass Shinichi zwar noch bei Bewusstsein war, sich jedoch nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

"Soll ich ihn umlegen?", fragte der kleinere Mann mit der Brille.

"Steck die Knarre weg, Mann! Hier wimmelt es noch von Bullen wegen der Sache von vorhin!"

Shinichi sollte also nicht erschossen werden. Wie erfreulich...

"Lass uns das hier nehmen", lachte der Blonde und holte eine kleine Kapsel aus einer Box. "Das neueste Gift, frisch aus den Labors unserer geliebten Organisation."

Grob packte er Shinichi an den Haaren, zog ihn in eine aufrechte Position und stopfte ihm die Kapsel in den Mund.

"In der Leiche sollen keinerlei Spuren des Giftes nachgewiesen werden können. Damit wird der Traum vom perfekten Verbrechen wahr!"

Anschliessend goss der Blonde noch etwas Wasser hinterher, damit Shinichi die Kapsel auch wirklich schluckte. Der Grosse sprach weiter.

"Das Gift wurde zwar noch nie an einem Menschen ausprobiert, aber was soll's..."

Shinichi fiel schwach ins Gras zurück. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht bewegen, doch die letzten Worte des Mannes, der ihm das Gift verabreicht hatte, hörte er noch sehr deutlich:

"Ruhe in Frieden, du Meisterdetektiv!"

Beide Männer flüchteten.

Die Schmerzen, die Shinichi durchleiden musste, liessen in ihm das Gefühl aufkommen, er würde brennen. Es war eine gewaltige Hitze, die sich rasend schnell in seinem Körper ausbreitete, es war eine Hitze, die kein Mensch aushielt. Minutenlang quälten Shinichi die Schmerzen, minutenlang schwitzte er, wünschte sich, es würde endlich aufhören.

Doch plötzlich liessen die Schmerzen nach, langsam driftete Shinichi in die Dunkelheit hinab. Er verlor sein Bewusstsein.

**Kapitel 2: ****Erste Anzeichen**

"Verdammt." Leise fluchte Shinichi vor sich hin. "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt."

Zehn Tage war es nun her, seit er mit Ran im Tropical-Land sein Date hatte. Zehn Tage war es schon her, seit er mit gewaltigen Kopfschmerzen und einer riesigen Beule am Hinterkopf in der Nähe des Riesenrads zu sich gekommen war. Es waren zehn Tage, in denen Shinichi sich verfluchte, weil er so unvorsichtig gewesen war. Zehn Tage, in denen er sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern gebissen hätte. Und seit zehn Tagen hatte er das Gefühl, dass er einen riesigen Fehler begangen hatte.

Warum? Warum musste das passieren? Warum nur?

"Verfluchter Mist!"

Shinichi konnte eine ganze Zeit lang vor sich hin fluchen, ohne sich einmal zu wiederholen, während er an das Geschehen von jenem Tag dachte. Der Abend hatte so schön angefangen, und endete so katastrophal. Erst ein Date mit Ran, dann eine Mordaufklärung. Und plötzlich tauchten zwei schwarze Kerle auf, denen man schon von weitem ansah, dass sie nur krumme Dinger drehten. Die Verfolgung war noch das Harmloseste, was an jenem Abend passierte. Auch die Erpressung eines Firmenbosses wurde profimässig über die Bühne gebracht.

Aber warum hatte er, Shinichi, nicht besser aufgepasst? Dann hätte er mit Sicherheit den dritten Man bemerkt, der sich von hinten an ihn anschlich.

"Verdammt!", rief Shinichi laut und erntete sogleich ein paar verwunderte Blicke von Fussgängern. Ohne sich nach ihnen umzudrehen setzte der Oberschüler seinen Weg fort. Er hetzte die Strassen entlang, rannte an den Passanten vorbei, hetzte sogar über Fussgängerstreifen, deren Ampeln schon auf rot geschaltet hatten. Nicht nur einmal wäre er beinahe von einem losfahrenden Auto erfasst und überfahren worden.

"Elender, frecher Rotzbengel!", rief ein Fahrer ihm nach und fuchtelte mit einem Arm. "Beim nächsten Mal überfahre ich dich wirklich!"

Shinichi war sauer. Wenn der Kerl wüsste, wen er überfahren wollte, würde er wahrscheinlich mächtiges Fracksausen kriegen! Aber trotzdem...

Shinichi hasste den heutigen Tag. Nicht nur wegen der Schule, nein! Er hatte vergessen, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, er war viel zu spät dran - die erste Stunde hatte vor fünf Minuten angefangen - und die Lehrerin, die er an diesem Tag hauptsächlich hatte, konnte ihn nicht leiden. Mit anderen Worten: Shinichi würde nachsitzen müssen. Er, der Musterschüler der Oberschule! Der immer und in jedem Fach Klassenbester war! Nachsitzen. Das konnte ja heiter werden...

Als Shinichi endlich und völlig ausser Puste vor dem Schulgebäude ankam, war er bereits eine Viertelstunde zu spät. Was soll's, dachte er und verschnaufte erst einmal. Er müsste sich ja so oder so für sein Zuspätkommen rechtfertigen, also konnte er genauso gut die erste Stunde ausfallen lassen. Dann hatte er wenigstens Zeit, seine Hausaufgaben für die anderen Fächer zu erledigen. Ein schwacher Trost.

Shinichi seufzte. Sein Tag war gelaufen. Egal, wie er sich jetzt noch anstrengen konnte, er würde es keinem Lehrer mehr recht machen können. Shinichi wünschte sich schon jetzt sehnlichst das Ende des Schultages herbei.

"Hey, Kudo! Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Kaum betrat Shinichi das Klassenzimmer vor Beginn der zweiten Stunde, wurde er schon von Nakamichi angesprochen.

"Lass mich in Ruhe", knurrte er und schlängelte sich durch die ganzen Leute zu seinem Pult rechts hinter Rans Sitzplatz.

"Shinichi! Wo warst du denn?", fragte diese besorgt, als sie ihr Gespräch mit Sonoko unterbrach, um Shinichi begrüssen zu können.

"Hab verschlafen", murmelte er und liess sich auf seinen Platz fallen. Er schwitzte. Und ihm war schlecht. Ihm war hundselend. Zudem hatte er sehr schlecht geschlafen.

Überhaupt hatte er in letzter Zeit immer schlecht geschlafen, so dass er sich in der Schule kaum noch konzentrieren konnte. Das konnte eigentlich nur eine Grippe sein, die er sich da wohl eingefangen haben musste. Nur eine Grippe, und eine solche ist harmlos. So glaubte er jedenfalls.

Er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen und atmete gepresst aus.

"Shinichi, geht's dir nicht gut?"

Rans besorgte Stimme schwebte zu ihm hinüber, und Shinichi hob den Kopf.

"Das siehst du doch."

Seine Worte klangen hart, sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren, und Shinichi bereute es schon, so mit seiner Freundin geredet zu haben.

"Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht...", setzte er an, doch Ran unterbrach ihn.

"Schon gut."

Ran wusste genau, dass Shinichi, wenn er krank war, sehr schnell sehr schlecht gelaunt war, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Und dass er sich dann unverschämt verhielt, war dann sozusagen auch an der Tagsordnung. Ran warf noch einen letzten besorgten Blick zu ihrem Freund und wandte sich dann der Lehrerin zu, die gerade wieder den Raum betreten hatte.

"Ah, der Herr Kudo ist auch schon anwesend", sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme. "Ich denke, ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich dich heute beim Nachsitzen sehen will, oder?"

Shinichi stöhnte leise vor sich hin. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages, und ihm war heiss. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt in eine Badewanne voller Eiswürfel gelegt!

"Haben wir uns verstanden, Shinichi?" Die Stimme der Lehrerin peitschte durch den Raum und ihr Blick fixierte den Jungen. Es war still im Klassenzimmer, alle anderen Schüler sahen entweder die Lehrerin oder Shinichi an. Die Atmosphäre im Raum war zum Zerreissen gespannt, niemand wagte etwas zu sagen. Niemand, ausser einer Person.

"Ähm", kam es zögernd von Ran. "Wäre es vielleicht möglich, wenn... wenn Shinichi an einem anderen Tag nachsitzt? Sie sehen doch, dass es ihm nicht gut geht!"

Shinichi, der bis vorhin noch das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen hatte, sah auf. Und ihm tat es jetzt gleich doppelt leid, dass er Ran vorhin so angefahren hatte. Dabei hatte sie ihn gerade verteidigt!

Die Lehrerin schnaubte verächtlich, hielt es dann schliesslich doch für das Beste, Shinichis Nachsitzen zu verschieben. Lieber ein lebender Schüler, der seine gerechte Strafe erhielt, als ein toter, war ihre Devise. Und so, wie Shinichi gerade aussah, fehlte bis zu seinem Tod wohl nicht mehr viel.

"Nun gut, du bist vorerst noch mal davon gekommen. Heute brauchst du nicht zu kommen. Aber sobald es dir besser geht, findest du dich beim Nachsitzen ein. Bei mir, versteht sich. Und von deinen Eltern will ich noch eine Unterschrift im Absenzheft."

"Und wie soll ich das bitte anstellen? Sie sind in Amerika", sagte Shinichi und schaffte es, das gerade eingesetzte Zittern in seiner Stimme einigermassen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Ach ja, stimmt", sagte die Lehrerin und schenkte Shinichi ein spöttisches Lächeln. "Sie sind ja getürmt. Ich denke allerdings, dass deine Eltern bald wieder in Japan eintreffen werden. Du hast in letzter Zeit so oft die Schule geschwänzt, dass dir wahrscheinlich der Rauswurf droht." Die Lehrerin kicherte kurz boshaft, ehe sie fortfuhr. "Ich kann auch nicht glauben, dass das Jugendamt noch keine Notiz von dir genommen hat. Immerhin bist du noch minderjährig, aber lebst schon alleine hier. Vielleicht sollte ich das Amt mal anrufen..."

Shinichi schloss die Augen und blieb stumm. Das Jugendamt? Wenn die rauskriegen würden, dass er als Minderjähriger tatsächlich alleine in Tokyo lebte, dann konnte er gleich sein Testament machen. Diese Leute würden ihn schneller in ein Jugendheim stecken als er "Pieps" sagen konnte. Die Vorstellung, zusammen mit schwer erziehbaren Jungen eingesperrt zu werden würde ihn wahrscheinlich bis in die Träume verfolgen. Da wäre ja ein Gefängnisaufenthalt noch besser!

Shinichi seufzte auf und unterdrückte einen leichten Hustenreiz. Sein Zustand hatte sich während der letzten Minuten nicht gebessert, aber auch nicht verschlechtert. Er blieb stabil. Wenigstens etwas.

Die Lehrerin murmelte noch etwas vor sich hin, ehe sie sich räusperte und dann den Unterricht begann.

Während der Stunde würdigte sie Shinichi keines Blickes mehr, und auch die anderen Schüler folgten brav dem Unterricht. Nur Ran warf hin und wieder einen besorgten Blick zu Shinichi, der inzwischen kalkweiss im Gesicht war. Sie erinnerte sich an jenen Abend vor zehn Tagen...

_"Tut mir leid, Ran, aber geh doch schon mal vor, ja? Ich komm gleich nach!"_

Das waren die Worte, die Shinichi an sie gerichtet hatte, ehe er verschwand. Doch auch wenn sie normalerweise das machte, was Shinichi wollte - weil es bisher immer gute Gründe dafür gab - hielt sie sich dieses Mal nicht an seine Anweisungen.

Sie hatte einige Minuten gewartet, ehe sie Shinichi folgte, doch als sie ihn endlich fand, bekam sie einen riesigen Schreck. Ihr Freund lag regungslos im Gras und war von Polizisten umringt. Als sie nähertrat, erkannte sie das Blut, das in seinen Haaren klebte und offensichtlich von ihm selbst stammte. Shinichi war also böse verletzt worden.

Sofort stürzte Ran zu ihm und stiess dabei einen Polizisten grob zur Seite. Nach mehreren Minuten kam Shinichi wieder zu sich, doch er war so verwirrt, dass er erst gar nicht wusste, wo er sich befand und warum so viele Leute um ihn herum versammelt waren.

Mit Hilfe eines älteren Polizisten brachte Ran Shinichi in die nahe gelegene Sanitätsstation, wo er verarztet wurde. Zum Vorfall, bei dem er sich die Kopfwunde zuzog, schwieg er jedoch, nicht mal Ran konnte ihn dazu bringen, etwas zu sagen. Warum schwieg Shinichi? Dass er von jemandem niedergeschlagen wurde, erkannte man leicht an seiner Wunde, man brauchte nur eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Und doch hüllte sich Shinichi beharrlich in Schweigen. Warum bloss?

"Ran Mori! Langweile ich dich etwa mit meinem Unterricht?"

Die schneidende Stimme der Lehrerin peitschte erneut durch den Raum und holte die Angesprochene in die Gegenwart zurück. Hastig drehte sie den Kopf zurück zur Tafel und beugte sich über ihr Übungsheft. Sie war knallrot.

"Beantworte meine Frage!"

"N-nein", stotterte Ran und wagte nicht, aufzusehen. "Natürlich nicht. Ich hab nur über Ihre letzte Erklärung nachgedacht."

Mit dieser Antwort gab sich die Lehrerin offensichtlich zufrieden, denn sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern wandte sich wieder ihrem Unterrichtsstoff zu.

Ran seufzte erleichtert auf. Glück gehabt. Sie warf noch mal einen Blick zu Shinichi nach hinten. Er hatte die Arme auf dem Pult verschränkt und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Shinichi schlief, das erkannte Ran an seiner gleichmässigen Atmung. Was hatte er denn auch zu verlieren? Er musste so oder so nachsitzen, ob er jetzt im Unterricht schlief oder nicht.

Ein letztes Mal schweifte Ran in die Vergangenheit ab, als sie ihren Freund musterte. Ihr war es bisher nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt war es mehr als offensichtlich: Seit jenem Abend hatte sich Shinichis Gesundheitszustand von Tag zu Tag verschlechtert. Aber woran lag das? Er war ja schliesslich nur niedergeschlagen worden. Was also war der Auslöser für diese negative Entwicklung?

Shinichi schrak auf, als die Schulklingel laut das Ende der Stunde verkündete. Während seine Mitschüler hastig ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, rieb er sich zuerst die Augen, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Er war tatsächlich im Unterricht eingeschlafen, doch er spürte, dass dieses kleine Nickerchen ihm gutgetan hatte. Nach einem kurzen, aber tiefen Atemzug packte auch er seine Sachen zusammen, doch als er aufstand, wurde ihm kurz schwindlig, so dass er sich an der Stuhllehne festhalten musste.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Shinichi öffnete die Augen, doch er sah Ran nicht an.

"Ja, alles gut", murmelte er, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Ran ihm das nicht glauben würde. Er warf sich seine Schultasche über die Schulter.

"Los ihr zwei, verschwindet, die nächste Stunde beginnt gleich!"

Mit diesen Worten scheuchte die Lehrerin die beiden Oberschüler aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Den Rest des Schultages brachte Shinichi mit Hängen und Würgen hinter sich, und er war froh, als er endlich wieder zu Hause war. Obwohl er nichts gefrühstückt hatte, hatte er auch jetzt keinen Hunger. Er hatte nicht mal Durst. Shinichi verspürte nur noch ein Gefühl. Müdigkeit. Totale Müdigkeit. An die Kopfschmerzen, die in den letzten paar Stunden wieder stärker geworden waren, dachte er gar nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch ins Bett, sich auf die weiche Matratze fallen lassen, seine schmerzenden Glieder ausstrecken und schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen. Es würde seinem Körper und seinem Kopf bestimmt guttun.

Die Hausaufgaben, die er für den nächsten Tag erledigen müsste, beachtete Shinichi gar nicht. Die Arbeiten konnte er auch noch morgen früh erledigen, die liefen schon nicht weg. Shinichi warf seine Schultasche einfach in eine Ecke und ging langsam und schon leicht schwankend die Treppe hoch. Er wusste nicht, dass er sein Zimmer nicht mehr erreichen sollte.

Shinichi wurde plötzlich schwarz vor Augen, und er verlor den Halt. Er stürzte rücklings die Treppe hinunter, überschlug sich dabei mehre Male und blieb schliesslich regungslos am Treppenanfang liegen.

**Kapitel 3: Todestag: 31. Januar**

Shinichi war nicht da. Mit schlendernden Schritten ging Ran auf das Schultor zu, an dem ihr Freund in letzter Zeit oft auf sie gewartet hatte. Sofern er überhaupt zur Schule kam. Aber heute stand niemand dort. Nicht mal Sonoko, ihre beste Freundin.

Kurz bevor Ran das Klassenzimmer betreten konnte, wurde sie schon von ihrem Mathelehrer, Herrn Nishiyama, aufgehalten.

"Ran, könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?"

"Natürlich."

Als der Lehrer sicher war, dass niemand sie beide belauschte, begann er ohne Umschweife.

"Ran, weisst du vielleicht, wo Shinichi steckt?" Lehrer Nishiyama, der auch gleichzeitig ihr Klassenlehrer war, sah sie fragend an, und Ran zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Vielleicht zu Hause?"

"Ich habe schon bei ihm angerufen, aber es schaltet sich immer nur der Anrufbeantworter ein. Und der kann mir auch nichts über den Verbleib des Hausherrn verraten."

"Schon klar. Wenn es Sie beruhigt, werde ich heute nach der Schule zu ihm nach Hause gehen. Das hatte ich ohnehin vor", sagte Ran.

Nishiyama nickte.

"Okay, danke."

Zehn Minuten später sass Ran an ihrem Platz, dachte nach und starrte auf ihr Heft. Obwohl sie jetzt Mathematikunterricht hatten, mussten sie einen Aufsatz schreiben. Über Differentialgleichungen, also über ein Thema, bei dem Ran nur Bahnhof verstand. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Shinichis Platz, der natürlich leer war. Ran seufzte. Shinichi hätte keine Probleme, ganze Seiten zu diesem Thema zu schreiben. Er kannte sich in der Welt der Mathematik sehr gut aus und konnte diese schwierigen Gleichungen so schnell und problemlos lösen wie kein anderer. Aber er war nicht da. Ran seufzte erneut und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die über der Klassentür hing. Noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit, und sie hatte noch kein einziges Wort geschrieben. Langsam wurde es knapp.

Obwohl Ran alles versuchte, um sich auf den Aufsatz zu konzentrieren, schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Shinichi ab. Als die Schulglocke klingelte und somit ihre Zeit für den Aufsatz um war, starrte Ran verzweifelt auf ihr Heft. Während ihre Klassenkameraden um sie herum hastig ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und ihre Hefte dem Lehrer abgaben, überlegte Ran fieberhaft.

"Ran? Die Zeit ist um."

Lehrer Nishiyama stand nun vor ihr und forderte ihr Heft ein. Die Oberschülerin liess die Schultern hängen, als sie fast schon widerwillig ihr leeres Heft abgab. Diese Note würde ihren Durchschnitt in den Keller ziehen, das war Ran klar. Ohne den Mathelehrer anzusehen packte nun auch sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte.

Der Tag hatte ja gut angefangen. Vielleicht hätte sie einfach im Bett bleiben sollen...

Für den Rest des Schultages konnte Ran sich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, sie war jedoch froh, keine weiteren Prüfungen mehr schreiben zu müssen. Eine weitere schlechte Note wäre nicht gut gewesen.

Für Rans Geschmack viel zu spät klingelte endlich die Schulglocke und verkündete den Schulschluss. Ohne sich von ihrer Klasse oder Sonoko zu verabschieden machte sich Ran sofort auf den Weg zu Shinichi.

Die Haustür war nicht abgeschlossen. Als Ran Shinichis Villa betrat, lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, und sie zog sich ihren Schal fester um den Hals. Es war eiskalt. Fast schon kälter als draussen. War etwa die Heizung kaputt?

Als Ran sich umsah, fiel ihr Blick sofort auf einen zusammengekrümmten Körper, der am Boden gleich bei der Treppe lag. Dass es sich dabei um ihren Freund handelte, war ihr sofort klar.

"Shinichi!"

Nur einen Augenblick später war sie bei ihm und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Shinichi regte sich nicht, aber sein Körper war eiskalt. Kein Wunder bei der Kälte, die im Haus herrschte. Ohne zu überlegen holte Ran die Decke aus Shinichis Zimmer und wickelte ihn darin ein, ehe sie Wasser für den Tee aufsetzte und schliesslich Professor Agasa, den Nachbarn der Familie Kudo, zu Hilfe holte.

"Shinichi, Junge, wach auf!"

Keine Reaktion. Auch die leichten Ohrfeigen, die Agasa austeilte, zeigten keine Wirkung. Erst als Ran Shinichis rechte Hand in ihre nahm und sie küsste, regte Shinichi sich.

"Shinichi? Wach auf, bitte!"

Rans Stimme drang tief in Shinichis Bewusstsein und holte ihn zurück. Verwirrt schaute er erst Ran, dann seinen Nachbar an, ehe er bemerkte, dass er sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer befand.

"Verfluchter Mist", murmelte er und wollte sich schon aufrichten, doch Agasa drückte ihn sanft zurück.

"Bleib liegen", sagte Ran und lächelte.

Anscheinend geht's dir wieder einigermassen gut", meinte Professor Agasa erleichtert. "Aber dass dir als erstes Wort ein Schimpfwort über die Lippen kommt, hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Shinichi und schloss die Augen. "Was ist denn eigentlich passiert? Und wie spät ist es?"

"Es ist halb fünf Uhr nachmittags", beantwortete Ran die Frage.

"Du hast dir ein paar Blessuren und blaue Flecken zugezogen, aber gebrochen hast du dir zum Glück nichts. Deinen Kopf jedoch hast du dir übel gestossen", unterbrach Agasa Ran und beugte sich über ihn. "Ich vermute, dass du deshalb erst jetzt zu dir gekommen bist. Was hattest du denn eigentlich auf dem Boden zu suchen?"

"Ich weiss nicht... Was ist denn passiert?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Professor Agasa sofort. "Ran kam vor einer halben Stunde zu mir und sagte, sie bräuchte dringend meine Hilfe. Als ich ihr gefolgt bin, fand ich dich ohnmächtig in einer Decke eingewickelt bei der Treppe vor. Zusammen haben wir dich dann ins Wohnzimmer getragen und dich auf das Sofa gelegt. Du kamst erst vorhin wieder zu Bewusstsein."

Shinichi stöhnte leise vor sich hin. Jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder ein, was am Vorabend geschehen war. Er war die Treppe runter gestürzt, als er in sein Zimmer hoch wollte, und lag dann wohl die ganze Nacht unten.

"Du warst fast 24 Stunden lang bewusstlos, wenn das, was Ran vermutet, richtig ist", sagte Professor Agasa nun und holte Shinichi somit wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.

"Was? Wieso denn?"

"Wir hatten gestern bis fünf Uhr Schule, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Ran und übernahm somit wieder das Gespräch. "Ich vermute, dass du, als du nach Hause gekommen bist, gleich ins Bett wolltest, oder?"

"Ja, stimmt", bestätigte Shinichi Rans Aussage.

"Als ich die Decke in deinem Zimmer geholt habe, sah ich, dass dein Bett unberührt war. Du warst also gar nicht in deinem Zimmer. Und das lässt für mich den Schluss zu, dass du wahrscheinlich noch auf der Treppe ohmmächtig geworden bist. Du bist die Treppe runtergefallen und bliebst am Boden liegen, bis ich dich hier fand. War es so?"

"Du läufst mir wohl bald den Rang als Detektiv ab", sagte Shinichi und brachte ein schmerzvolles Lächeln zustande. Er hatte gewaltige Kopfschmerzen, es schien ihm, als wäre sein Kopf gespalten. Es tat weh.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht", meinte Ran, auf deren Gesicht sich ein Hauch von Rot gebildet hatte. Die Detektivarbeit war schliesslich nichts für sie, dafür war Shinichi zuständig. Aber es freute sie trotzdem, dass sie Recht und Shinichi das sogar bestätigt hatte.

"Ich hab übrigens deine Eltern angerufen, sie werden das nächste Flugzeug nach Japan nehmen", sagte Professor Agasa beiläufig, musterte dann aber den Jungen vor sich.

"Und ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir dich ins Krankenhaus bringen würden."

"Nein!"

Mit einem Ruck setzte Shinichi sich auf, doch er bereute es sofort. Explosionsartig verstärkten sich seine Kopfschmerzen, es tat so sehr weh, dass Shinichi am liebsten gleich wieder ohnmächtig geworden wäre. Er fiel zurück. Erst nach ein paar Minuten schwächten die Schmerzen etwas ab.

"Was 'nein'?", fragte Agasa verständnislos, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Ran hingegen wusste ganz genau, warum Shinichi sich dagegen so heftig wehrte.

Er hasste Krankenhäuser. Diese grossen, langen und weissen Flure, die weissen, sterilen Zimmer und all die Ärzte, die sich sehr oft für Gott über Leben und Tod hielten, konnte Shinichi nicht ausstehen. Allein der Gedanke daran jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es war klar: Freiwillig ging er nicht. Da würde nicht mal Rans gutes Zureden helfen. Das wusste sie, darum versuchte sie es auch gar nicht.

"Ich bin nur krank", sagte Shinichi und hinderte Agasa somit daran, noch einmal seinen Vorschlag mit dem Krankenhaus in die Runde zu werfen. "Nur krank. Ich werde mich ausschlafen, und morgen geht's mir wieder gut."

Shinichi jedoch glaubte selber nicht an seine Worte, doch es war ihm egal. Hauptsache, der Professor würde nicht auf einen Krankenhausbesuch bestehen.

"Nun gut, wenn du das sagst", meinte Agasa besorgt, wandte ihm dann aber den Rücken zu. "Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen, du weisst ja, wo du mich findest. Aber überlege es dir noch mal."

"Hab ich schon", gab Shinichi tonlos zurück und gähnte. Er war immer noch müde. Der Schlaf übermannte ihn dann so schnell, dass er gar nicht mehr mitbekam, wie Agasa das Haus verliess. Ran selber blieb noch bei ihm.

Vier Tage später hatte sich Shinichi wieder einigermassen erholt. Es ging ihm zwar immer noch nicht gut, doch für die Schule reichte es allemal. Obwohl er oft gefehlt hatte, hatte er seine Rückstände immer sehr schnell aufholen können, da er den Schulstoff ohne grosse Anstrengungen verstand. So hatte er sich bisher gut neben der Schule um seine Kriminalfälle kümmern können, in letzter Zeit jedoch um die Ruhe und Erholung, die er dringend benötigte.

Als Shinichi schliesslich auf seinem Platz im Klassenzimmer sass und Lehrer Nishiyama den Raum nach der kurzen Pause betrat, hatte er plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Während des ganzen Tages konnte er gut dem Unterricht folgen, doch jetzt, in der zweiten Hälfte der letzten Stunde, spürte er, dass noch etwas kommen würde. Und er hatte Recht, sein Instinkt leistete ihm gute Dienste.

"Guten Tag miteinander!", rief Lehrer Nishiyama, kaum hatte er den Raum betreten. "Wie ihr vielleicht erfahren habt, wurde eure Klasse auserwählt, an einem Gesundheitstest des Beika-Klinikums teilzunehmen", erklärte er und wollte weiterreden, als er von Ryo bereits unterbrochen wurde.

"Einen was?", fragte er und rümpfte die Nase. Auch Shinichi sah nicht froh aus. Sein ungutes Gefühl hatte also einen Namen erhalten: _Gesundheitstest_.

"Einen Gesundheitstest", wiederholte der Lehrer und lächelte. "Keine Angst, es ist nichts Kompliziertes. Es ist eine Art Sporttest, bei dem einfach drei Ärzte des Klinikums anwesend sein werden, die eure Daten und Ergebnisse überprüfen und analysieren. So viel ich mitbekommen habe, werdet ihr einen kleinen Sprint hinlegen, Seilspringen, Klimmzüge und noch diverse andere Sachen machen müssen. Aber ich kann euch diesbezüglich nur eines mit auf den Weg geben: Nehmt diesen Test ernst, denn er sagt euch ganz genau, wie es körperlich um euch steht. Versucht euer Bestes zu geben, denn der Test an sich ist nicht gratis. Die Schulleitung hat eine Menge Geld dafür ausgegeben, sie wünscht also, dass jeder einzelne von euch daran teilnimmt. Jeder."

Während Lehrer Nishiyama noch weitere Details preisgab, stöhnte Shinichi leise vor sich hin. Jeder einzelne Schüler sollte teilnehmen? Er wusste doch schon, wie es um ihn stand. Miserabel. Schlecht. Furchtbar. Shinichi schloss die Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Das wäre soweit alles."

"Und wann genau findet dieser Test statt?", fragte Ran und hatte somit die Frage aller Fragen gestellt.

"Hab ich das nicht gesagt?", fragte Lehrer Nishiyama verwundert.

"Nein."

"Oh. Nun gut. Der Test findet am nächsten Montag, dem 31. Januar, statt. Also in drei Tagen."

"Na toll, damit ist das Wochenende im Eimer", grummelte Nakamichi, hatte dann aber einen Einfall. "Und wenn ich am Sonntag das Bein beim Skifahren breche? Nur theoretisch, meine ich."

"Dann bist du zwar für den Test selber entschuldigt, aber anwesend musst du trotzdem sein", erklärte der Lehrer und fixierte Nakamichi.

"Ich muss anwesend sein? Warum das denn?"

"Unser neuer Direktor, Herr Kinoshita, will das so. Er meinte, unsere Schule hätte keine Disziplin und versucht nun, diese wieder einzuführen. Deshalb. Falls aber dein Bein operiert werden müsste, erübrigt sich das natürlich." Nishiyama lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und liess den Blick über die Klasse schweifen. "Sonst noch Fragen?"

Fast alle Schüler schüttelten die Köpfe, dann klingelte auch schon die Schulglocke und verkündete das Ende des Schultages.

"Shinichi, du bleibst bitte noch einen Moment!"

Die Stimme des Lehrers übertönte das Rascheln und Geplauder der Schüler, die in Windeseile ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und das Klassenzimmer verliessen.

Shinichi jedoch, der schon damit gerechnet hatte, dass er noch bleiben musste, hatte sich gar nicht bewegt.

Ran packte mit flinken Fingern ihre Sachen zusammen, ehe sie sich zu Shinichi runterbeugte.

"Ich warte draussen auf dich, ja?"

Shinichi nickte nur und wartete, bis alle seine Klassenkameraden verschwunden waren. Sobald Ruhe im Raum eingekehrt war, ergriff Lehrer Nishiyama das Wort.

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Hä?"

"Wie geht's dir?", wiederholte er und musterte den Schüler vor sich.

"Schlecht", beantwortete Shinichi endlich die Frage, sah den Lehrer jedoch nicht an. Er hatte wieder Kopfschmerzen, und er zitterte. Ihm war kalt.

"Der Direktor möchte dich sehen", kam sein Gegenüber endlich zum Punkt.

"Was?"

Shinichi wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Der neue Direktor? Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut.

"Warum?"

"Er hat anscheinend bemerkt, dass du dich verändert hast. Gesundheitlich, meine ich. Er hatte dich als einen energiegeladenen jungen Menschen kennen gelernt, und jetzt... Bitte folge mir."

Ohne die geringsten Widerworte folgte Shinichi Nishiyama nach draussen, und Ran, die auf ihn gewartet hatte, trat schon auf ihn zu.

"Shinichi?"

"Sie kann mitkommen, wenn sie will", sagte der Lehrer schlicht und ging weiter. Ran, die sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen liess, folgte ihrem Freund.

"Ich habe dich schon erwartet."

Herr Kinoshita, der stämmige Direktor der Teitan-Oberschule, baute sich vor Shinichi und Ran auf, als sie sich gesetzt hatten, und fixierte sogleich den Oberschüler.

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte Shinichi und hielt dem Blick, mit er schon fast geröntgt wurde, stand. "Um was geht es?"

"Um den Gesundheitstest nächste Woche", kam der Direktor ohne Umschweife zum Punkt. "Ich hab zwar gesehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht, aber so lange du noch zur Schule gehen kannst, kannst du auch am Test teilnehmen."

"Muss das wirklich sein?", fragte Ran und nahm Shinichi so in Schutz. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Shinichi am Test teilnehmen kann, wenn er jetzt schon fast..." Ran wagte nicht, den Rest des Satzes auszusprechen, voller Angst, dass das Gemeinte tatsächlich eintraf oder dass sich Shinichis Zustand verschlimmerte.

Direktor Kinoshita jedoch wischte ihren Einwand mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung beiseite.

"Ja, es muss sein", sagte er und fixierte Shinichi erneut. "Deiner Schulakte zufolge hast du während der letzten paar Wochen sehr oft gefehlt, manchmal sogar tagelang. Und das wegen der ganzen Fälle, die du immer löst. Jetzt bist du krank. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass ich jetzt härter durchgreifen muss. Mit anderen Worten: Du nimmst an diesem Gesundheitstest teil, ansonsten fliegst du von der Schule. Und daran werden dann auch deine Eltern nichts mehr ändern können. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Shinichi starrte sein Gegenüber sprachlos und fassungslos an.

"Das meinen Sie nicht ernst, oder?", fragte Ran, die nicht minder fassungslos war. "Das können Sie doch nicht machen!"

"Und ob ich das kann, meine Liebe", entgegnete der Direktor kühl und sah sie an. "Dein Freund hat den Bogen überspannt mit seinem ganzen Detektiv-Getue, damit ist jetzt Schluss. Kudo ist ein Schüler an meiner Schule, er wird sich also meinen Regeln beugen müssen. Wenn er das nicht tut, fliegt er raus. Das lässt sich sehr leicht bewerkstelligen."

Direktor Kinoshita war während seiner Rede nicht klar, dass der Gemeinte noch bei ihnen war und neben der Person sass, die er gerade ziemlich angeschnauzt hatte.

Shinichi fühlte sich wieder elend. Während Ran seinetwegen eine Abfuhr vom Direktor ihrer Schule erhielt, sass es nur teilnahmslos daneben. Ran hatte das alles gar nicht verdient. Er würde sich bei ihr entschuldigen und sich bei ihr revanchieren, sobald es ihm besser ging.

Ein Hustenanfall, den er dieses Mal nicht unterdrücken konnte, schüttelte Shinichi und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Erwachsenen sowie die Rans wieder auf sich.

"Das hört sich aber nicht gut an", meinte Lehrer Nishiyama und machte sich somit wieder bemerkbar. "Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"

"Nein", antworteten Shinichi und der Direktor im Chor. "Nein", wiederholte Shinichi und stand auf. "Lassen Sie mich einfach nach Hause gehen, dann wird das schon wieder."

Ran jedoch glaubte plötzlich nicht mehr an Shinichis Worte. Langsam wurde es verdächtig. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihrem Freund, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Das war keine normale Grippe, die Shinichi sich da eingefangen hatte. Das war irgendwas anderes. Irgendwas Unbekanntes. Irgendwas Gefährliches.

"Ich fahre euch beide nach Hause", bot sich Lehrer Nishiyama an und führte dann die beiden Schüler aus dem Büro des Direktors, der alle drei gar nicht mehr beachtete.

"Vielen Dank."

Ran war sichtlich erleichtert, den Weg zu sich nach Hause nicht mehr zurücklegen zu müssen. Die ganze Situation zehrte an ihren Kräften und an ihrem Nervenkostüm, und sie war froh, als sie endlich erschöpft in ihr Bett fallen konnte. Ihren Vater Kogoro, der auf dem Sofa lag und schnarchte, hatte sie links liegen lassen. Sollte er jetzt noch ein Abendessen wollen, konnte er sich dieses auch selber kochen. Alt genug war er ja. Ran jedenfalls würde heute keinen Finger mehr krümmen. Ihre Gedanken waren sowieso bei Shinichi.

Dieser wurde in diesem Moment vor seinem eisernen Tor abgesetzt.

"Ich wünsche dir ein erholsames Wochenende", sagte Lehrer Nishiyama und sah zu, wie Shinichi mit inzwischen zitternden Fingern das Schloss öffnete. "Am Montag bist du wieder fit, versprochen?"

"Ich verspreche gar nichts, aber ich versuche es", sagte Shinichi, drehte sich um und brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande. "Vielen Dank fürs Herfahren."

"Gern geschehen. Falls du dich aber nicht besser fühlst, werde ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, damit du nicht teilnehmen musst, ja?"

Shinichi nickte erleichtert.

"Danke."

"Bis dann und gute Besserung!"

Dann war er weg.

Shinichi sah dem Wagen nach, bis er um eine Ecke bog und ihn somit nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er mochte Herrn Nishiyama. Vor wenigen Monaten hatte er erfahren, dass Nishiyama zwar verheiratet war, jedoch keine Kinder hatte, obwohl er sich immer welche gewünscht hatte. Als dieser erfahren hatte, dass sich Shinichis Eltern kaum in Japan blicken liessen, sah er Shinichi inzwischen als Ziehsohn an. Shinichi selber war das nur recht. Er verlor ja nichts dabei, sondern gewann eine Vertrauensperson hinzu.

Seufzend schloss Shinichi nun auch seine Haustür auf und trat ein.

Für das Wochenende hatte er sich nur eines vorgenommen: Schlafen, sich erholen, sich erholen, schlafen und nochmal schlafen. Und dafür sorgen, dass die Heizung nicht ausging. Auf Kälte konnte er im Moment sehr gut verzichten. Shinichi seufzte erneut, als er sich auf sein Bett warf und sich ordentlich ausstreckte. Endlich.

Wochenenden hatten alle etwas gemeinsam: Sie vergingen viel zu schnell. Dieses Mal war es nicht anders, und als der Wecker am Montagmorgen klingelte, hätte Shinichi ihn am liebsten an die Wand geschmettert. Er fühlte sich immer noch nicht besser, die Extrastunden Schlaf hatten rein gar nichts genützt. Im Gegenteil, sein Zustand hatte sich sehr verschlimmert. Seit er im Tropical-Land war hatte er sich noch nie so schlecht gefühlt.

Shinichi verfluchte diesen Tag, besonders, da dieser doofe Gesundheitstest heute stattfand. Sein einziger Trost war Ran, die er wieder traf. Am liebsten hätte er sie an den vergangenen zwei Tagen bei sich gehabt, doch warum Kogoro darauf bestanden hatte, sie zu seinem Klienten nach Nagoya mitzunehmen, war ihm schleierhaft. Obwohl, wenn er es recht bedachte, war es eigentlich klar. Sein Verhältnis zu Kogoro war nicht gerade das beste, und dass seine Tochter mit ihm liiert war, vereinfachte die Situation auch nicht gerade.

Als Shinichi in die Küche ging, um sich eine heisse Tasse Tee zu machen, spürte er einen plötzlichen ungeheuren Schmerz in der Brust, der jedoch so schnell wieder verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Mehrere Augenblicke später hatte Shinichi immer noch eine Hand auf die Brust gepresst, fest in der Annahme, der Schmerz würde zurückkehren. Doch es geschah nichts. Auch nach Minuten bangen Wartens geschah nichts. Es war wohl falscher Alarm gewesen.

Shinichi machte sich auf den Weg.

Der Gesundheitstest fand gleich in der ersten Stunde am Morgen statt. Alle Schüler wurden in Dreiergruppen aufgerufen und bekamen jeweils einen der drei Ärzte zugewiesen, die sie während der ganzen verschiedenen Übungen begleiteten. Die Schüler, die nicht an der Reihe waren, warteten indessen und schauten einfach zu.

"Die nächsten drei, bitte! Kudo, Mori, Nakamichi!", rief Dr. Sawaki und wartete auf die drei Schüler. "Moment mal", sagte er, als er die Liste nochmal durchging. "Kudo? Etwa Shinichi Kudo, der berühmte Oberschülerdetektiv?"

"Ganz recht!", sagte Nakamichi voller Stolz und reckte die Brust. "Der gefeierte Meisterdetektiv! In unserer Klasse!"

"Wow!" Der Arzt war sichtlich beeindruckt, dem berühmten Oberschüler gegenüberstehen zu können. Sein Blick blieb auch sofort an ihm hängen. "Aber gesund siehst du nicht aus."

"Hat auch niemand behauptet", kam es von Shinichi und unterdrückte wieder einmal einen Hustenanfall.

"Da Sie es selber bemerkt haben", meldete sich Lehrer Nishiyama zu Wort und gesellte sich zu den drei aufgerufenen Schülern. "Wäre es möglich, dass Sie Kudo nicht testen? Sie haben ja gesehen, dass es ihm nicht gut geht, und darum würde ein solcher Gesundheitstest auch gar nichts bringen."

"Ich schliesse mich der Meinung von Herrn Nishiyama an", warf Shinichi ein.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich nicht", sagte Dr. Sawaki sogleich. "Herr Kinoshita, also der Direktor dieser Schule, hat ausdrücklich verlangt, auch Shinichi Kudo zu testen. Ich kann da leider nichts daran ändern, tut mir sehr leid."

"Aber...", versuchte Nishiyama es nochmal und fühlte Shinichis Stirn, in der Hoffnung, einen Grund dafür zu finden, Shinichi vom Test zu befreien. Und tatsächlich.

"Er hat hohes Fieber!"

Das war nicht gelogen, doch der Arzt konnte trotzdem nichts machen, auch wenn er es gerne wollte.

"Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich."

"Aber-!"

"Nichts 'aber'!"

Direktor Kinoshita stand so plötzlich neben Nishiyama, dass dieser beinahe drei Meter in die Luft gesprungen wäre.

"Kudo, ich habe dir gesagt, was dir blüht, wenn du dich weigerst! Hast du das etwa vergessen?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht."

"Warum machst du dann noch ein solches Theater daraus?"

Jetzt reichte es Shinichi endgültig.

"Muss ich mich etwa erst tot stellen, damit man mich ernst nimmt?"

Bei diesem Ausruf erstarrten alle Anwesenden und starrten den Urheber davon mit grossen Augen an.

"Tot stellen?", fragte Direktor Kinoshita und lachte kurz auf. "Wir wissen zwar, dass du schauspielerisch Einiges auf dem Kasten hast, und ein kleines Schauspiel traue ich dir sehr wohl zu. Aber wenn ich du wäre, würde ich das nicht tun."

Seine Drohung war eindeutig. Lehrer Nishiyama, der den Direktor gut kannte, hatte ihn noch nie so kalt gegenüber einem Schüler erlebt.

Auch die Schüler waren ziemlich erstaunt über das Verhalten ihres Direktors. Die drei Ärzte sagten gar nichts dazu, doch für Shinichi war es klar. Er hatte keine Chance mehr. Seine Hoffnung war erloschen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Nishiyama, der jedoch seinem Blick auswich. Er hatte es ebenfalls aufgegeben.

Shinichi sah zu Boden. Ihm war schlecht. Ihm ging in zwischen wieder schlechter als zu Beginn des Tests. Er schwitzte und fror abwechselnd, auch seine Sinneswahrnehmung machte langsam aber sicher schlapp.

"Worauf warten Sie noch? Machen Sie weiter! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", sagte Kinoshita und lehnte sich an die Wand, um vorläufig bei den Tests zuzusehen. Sofort nahmen die Ärzte die Tests wieder auf.

"Natürlich. Kudo, bitte auf die Waage."

Symbolisch die weisse Flagge schwenkend und seufzend gehorchte Shinichi der Aufforderung, nachdem er sich seine Trainingsjacke ausgezogen hatte. Dr. Sawaki, der ihn während der Testreihe begleiten würde, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Was ist denn? Bitte stell dich auf die Waage."

"Ich steh schon drauf", gab Shinichi zurück und rieb sich die Arme, da er bereits vor Kälte zitterte.

"Wie? Ach herrje, was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte der Arzt, als er ungläubig auf die Gewichtsangabe sah. "Hast du vielleicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit einiges an Körpergewicht verloren?"

Shinichi grummelte.

"Bei über zwei Wochen Appetitlosigkeit? Kein Wunder..."

"Wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt?"

"Nichts."

Dr. Sawaki sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der Shinichi ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Hätte er doch bloss nichts gesagt! Aber es war schliesslich die Wahrheit... Seit über zwei Wochen hatte er keinen Hunger mehr verspürt, was natürlich zur Folge hatte, dass er nichts gegessen und somit einige Kilos abgenommen hatte.

"Willst du vorher etwas essen?"

Der Arzt hatte sein Gewicht notiert und bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick.

"Nein."

Shinichi lehnte ab, aus gutem Grund. Ihm war inzwischen so schlecht, dass er das Essen wahrscheinlich gleich wieder ausgespuckt hätte.

"Wirklich nicht? Es würde dir dann sicher besser gehen."

"Ihre Sorge in Ehren, aber ich verzichte", gab Shinichi mit matter Stimme zurück.

"Nun denn, wie du willst. Dann also ab aufs Laufband", sagte Dr. Sawaki und folgte Shinichi mit den Augen.

Kurz bevor Shinichi neben Ran, die sich bereits auf dem Laufband abrackerte, auf sein Gerät steigen wollte, schoss wieder der mysteriöse Schmerz durch seine Brust. Doch dieses Mal war er sogar noch stärker als noch am Morgen, so dass er sich wieder die Hand auf die Brust presste und sich auch am Griff des Laufbands festhielt. Der Schmerz war so stark, dass Shinichi für mehrere Augenblicke die Luft wegblieb. Doch auch dieser Schmerz war wieder so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Langsam wurde es unheimlich.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Dr. Sawaki, der Shinichi nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, blieben dessen Schmerzen natürlich nicht unbemerkt.

"J-ja. Geht schon."

Ran neben ihm hätte gerne etwas gesagt, doch als ihr Arzt meinte, sie solle sich auf sich selbst konzentrieren, liess sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab.

"Bereit?"

Sawaki hatte sein Klemmbrett schon bereit und wartete auf Shinichis Daten. Der Oberschüler begann erst mit einem langsamen Schlendern, doch das Laufband war so eingestellt, dass es nach und nach schneller wurde. Nur Minuten später rannte Shinichi, ihm schien es, als würde er um sein Leben rennen.

"Nicht übertreiben, Junge", sagte Dr. Sawaki und überprüfte die Daten, die auf dem Display des Laufbandes angezeigt wurden. "Nur nicht übertreiben, ja?"

Doch Shinichi konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Er schwitzte, hustete und rang verzweifelt nach Luft. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war wieder da, und es schien, als wollte er nicht mehr verschwinden.

Ihm war furchtbar heiss und eiskalt zugleich, und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Obwohl er verzweifelt den Mund öffnete, um wenigstens etwas Luft in seine Lungen zu kriegen, klappte das nicht. Sein Hirn verlangte schon sehnsüchtig das lebensnotwendige Gas, und der Schmerz in seiner Brust verschlimmerte sich rapide. Er raubte ihm die Sinne, der Oberschüler spürte, wie seine Knie plötzlich nachgaben.

Shinichi hatte ein letztes Bild vor seinen Augen, bevor er endgültig zusammenbrach. Es war das Bild eines Grabsteins. _Seines_ Grabsteins.

_Shinichi Kudo_

_Geliebter Sohn, geliebter Freund_

_Geboren: 4. Mai 1978, gestorben: 31. Januar 1996_

Vom Tumult, der schlagartig um ihn herum ausbrach, bekam Shinichi nichts mehr mit. Sein Körper war an seine Grenzen gestossen. Das mysteriöse Gift hatte zugeschlagen. Leblos blieb Shinichi am Boden liegen, während es um ihn herum wieder totenstill wurde.

Direktor Kinoshita war der erste, der wieder etwas sagte.

"Ich gebe zu, schauspielern kannst du. Nun komm schon, steh wieder auf."

Shinichi rührte sich nicht.

"Ich habe dich durchschaut, hör auf mit dem Quatsch!"

Nichts.

"Shinichi?"

Dieses Mal war es Lehrer Nishiyama, der das Wort an den am Boden Liegenden richtete, doch auch er erhielt keine Antwort.

"Hallo?"

Dr. Sawaki, der schon von Shinichis Schauspielkünsten gehört hatte, wurde klar, dass er ihnen nichts vorspielte. Er kniete sich neben dem Oberschüler hin und drehte ihn sanft auf den Rücken, doch Shinichi regte sich nicht. Der Arzt hob Shinichis rechtes Augenlid an und zündete mit seiner kleinen Taschenlampe hinein, aber das Ergebnis blieb auch jetzt negativ.

"Keine Reaktion", murmelte Dr. Sawaki und fühlte anschliessend Shinichis Puls an seinem Hals, um sicherzugehen.

"Oh mein Gott!", rief er dann und geriet fast in Panik. "Ruft einen Krankenwagen, aber schnell! Reanimation!"

Dieses eine Wort versetzte alle Schüler in Panik, besonders Ran konnte sich nicht mehr halten.

"Shinichi!", schrie sie verzweifelt und stürzte gleich zu ihm, doch Dr. Sawaki hielt sie auf.

"Nein, nicht", sagte er und hielt sie fest. Einer seiner beiden Kollegen hatte bereits mit der Wiederbelebung Shinichis begonnen, doch noch immer zeigten sich keine Resultate. "Du kannst ihm nicht helfen. Lass ihn machen."

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Direktor Kinoshita und wechselte seinen Blick von Shinichi zu Dr. Sawaki, der Ran noch festhielt.

"Was los ist?", fragte Dr. Sawaki ganz aufgebracht. "Was los ist? Ein Herzstillstand, das ist los! Doch nicht nur das!" Ein kurzer Blick auf Shinichi sagte Dr. Sawaki auch noch etwas anderes. "Der Junge atmet auch nicht mehr. Sie können von Glück reden, dass mein Kollege ein ehemaliger Notarzt ist, der eine Menge Übung im Wiederbeleben hat. Shinichi Kudo hat dadurch noch eine kleine Chance zu überleben." Bedrohlich baute sich Dr. Sawaki samt Ran vor dem Direktor auf. "Ich habe es Ihnen schon gesagt und sage es wieder: Ein solcher Gesundheitstest ist eine ungeheure körperliche Belastung, dem kein kranker Schüler ausgesetzt werden darf. Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt, doch sie wollten ja nicht hören. Das haben Sie nun davon!"

In diesem Moment hörten sie, wie Stoff zerrissen wurde, worauf sich Dr. Sawaki samt Ran zu Shinichi umdrehte. Sawakis Kollege hatte Shinichis T-Shirt zerrissen und seinen Oberkörper somit freigelegt. Der transportierbare Defibrillator, den das Ärzteteam mitgenommen hatte, um den Schülern die Funktion vorzuführen, konnte nun auf anderem Wege seinen Zweck erfüllen.

"Alle zurück!", rief der Arzt.

Nur Sekunden später flossen Stromstösse durch den Körper des kranken Oberschülers. Eine kurze Pause entstand.

"Kammerflimmern! Ich muss es noch mal versuchen!"

Ran, die sich inzwischen aus Dr. Sawakis Griff befreien konnte, fiel auf die Knie. Mit anzusehen, wie ihr Freund leblos am Boden lag, während der Arzt alles Mögliche tat, um ihn zu retten, war zu viel für sie. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, während sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers hoffte, und bangte, dass Shinichi es schaffen würde. Ran schickte ein Stossgebet nach dem anderen zum Himmel, doch es geschah nichts. Shinichi blieb immer noch regungslos liegen.

In der Ferne erklangen schon die typischen Töne, die den Krankenwagen ankündigten. Die Bemühungen des Arztes, den Jungen zurück ins Leben zu holen, blieben jedoch noch immer erfolglos. Langsam gab er die Hoffnung auf, doch als er in Rans Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass er nicht aufgeben durfte. Shinichi war schliesslich erst 16 Jahre alt, ein Teenager, der sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich hatte. Er _durfte_ nicht aufgeben!

"Komm schon, Junge, komm zurück", murmelte der Arzt während einer kleinen Pause. "Gib nicht auf! Kämpfe!"

Während fast alle Anwesenden langsam aber sicher nervös wurden und den Blick nicht mehr von Shinichi nehmen konnten, blieb Ran äusserlich ganz ruhig. In ihrem Innern jedoch tobte es gewaltig. Immer noch betete sie um das Wunder, das sie sich sehnlichst wünschte.

Mehrere Stromstösse später wurden Rans Gebete erhört.

"Ich habe ihn wieder!"

Ein hörbares Aufatmen ging durch den Raum, und Ran fiel ein riesiger Gesteinsbrocken vom Herzen, als sie sah, dass sich Shinichis Brustkorb hob und senkte. Sein Kreislauf war zwar noch etwas instabil, doch er lebte. Erleichterung durchströmte Ran, und sie war plötzlich müde. Die ganze Situation hatte sie sehr geschlaucht, und als sie sah, wie die zwei Notärzte, die mit dem Krankenwagen gekommen waren und Shinichi jetzt auf eine Trage schnallten, war ihr klar, dass sie nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen würde.

"Ab ins Krankenhaus, und zwar sofort. Und Sie, Herr Kinoshita", fügte Dr. Sawaki hinzu und trat zu ihm. "Falls Shinichi Kudo doch noch sterben sollte, werden Sie die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen müssen. Das verspreche ich Ihnen." Dann wandte er sich an die restliche Klasse. "Für euch ist der Test beendet, er wird weder fortgesetzt noch wiederholt. Alles Weitere wird euch euer Klassenlehrer sagen."

"Dr. Sawaki!"

Lehrer Nishiyama folgte dem Arzt, der sich bereits seine Jacke übergeworfen hatte, um zusammen mit Shinichi ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.

"Ja?"

"Ich würde gerne mitkommen, falls das erlaubt ist."

"Natürlich."

Lehrer Nishiyama wandte sich an seine inzwischen vor ihm versammelte Klasse.

"Den Rest der Stunde habt ihr frei", sagte er und atmete erst mal tief durch. Der Schock sass tief. "Ich werde heute Abend eine Telefonkette starten, um euch zu informieren, wie es weitergeht. Alles klar?"

"Alles klar", sagte Nakamichi fast flüsternd. Er war bleich, genau wie alle anderen in der Klasse, und auch bei ihm sass der Schock noch sehr tief. Sie alle waren schliesslich beinahe Zeugen eines tragischen Todes ihres Klassenkameraden geworden. Kaum vorzustellen...

Während der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus liess Ran Shinichis schlaffe Hand nicht los. Er war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein, doch für Ran reichte das. Vorläufig. Sie war froh, dass er überhaupt noch lebte und sah immer wieder in sein bleiches Gesicht.

Auch Lehrer Nishiyama war ganz in Gedanken über das gerade Geschehene. Ihm war klar, dass Shinichi enormes Glück hatte. Wäre kein Arzt bei ihm gewesen, wäre er jetzt wohl schon tot. Shinichi wäre vor ihren Augen gestorben, und sie alle hätten nichts dagegen tun können.

Aber jetzt im Moment war alles gut.

Jetzt war Shinichi wenigstens in guten Händen und würde es vorläufig auch bleiben.

Doch weder Lehrer Nishiyama noch Ran wussten, was noch alles geschehen würde...

**Kapitel 4: Eine niederschmetternde Diagnose**

Stille. Es war eine angenehme Stille. Eine warme, bequeme Stille. Weisser Nebel umhüllte ihn und lähmte seinen ganzen Körper. Shinichi konnte sich nicht bewegen, egal, wie sehr er es wünschte. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm einfach nicht. Seine Augenlider fühlten sich schwer an, zu schwer um sie zu öffnen. Somit lag Shinichi einfach nur da, am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit, am Rande der Dunkelheit, wehrlos den Menschen um sich herum ausgeliefert. Oder war er schon längst tot?

Irgendjemand fingerte an seinem Hals herum und strich ihm dann sanft über die Stirn. Es war eine raue, aber kalte Hand, die seiner heissen Stirn etwas Linderung verschaffte. Nein, er war nicht tot, soviel war ihm jetzt klar. Der Fremde sorgte sich um ihn, das spürte Shinichi. Aber wer war er?

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Shinichi endlich die Kraft, die Augen zu öffnen, doch er brauchte einige Augenblicke, ehe er seine Umgebung klar erkennen konnte. Shinichi blickte direkt in zwei blaue Augen, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkamen. Die schwarze Brille, mit der die Augen umrahmt waren, kannte Shinichi ebenfalls. Es waren die Brille und Augen seines Vaters, Yusaku Kudo.

"Shinichi?"

Yusakus Stimme klang mehr als nur besorgt, das hörte Shinichi sofort heraus. Allerdings war seine eigene Stimme so kraftlos, dass er nicht mal ein Flüstern herausbrachte. Er sah Yusaku nur an, und der sah zurück, bevor ganz kurz ein erleichterndes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.

"Du bist noch völlig am Ende", sagte er leise und strich Shinichi eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. "Du musst weiterschlafen."

Wortlos formte Shinichi mit den Lippen Rans Namen, und Yusaku hatte ihn verstanden.

"Ran ist im Moment zu Hause und ruht sich aus, doch sie ist bald wieder da. Yukiko ist einen Kaffee holen gegangen", fügte Yusaku hinzu. "Alles Weitere klären wir später. Schlaf jetzt."

Die letzten Worte hatte Shinichi jedoch bereits nicht mehr gehört, er war längst wieder in den Schlaf abgedriftet.

Als er die Augen wiederaufschlug, stand die Sonne schräg am Himmel, was hiess, dass bald die Nacht hereinbrechen würde. Shinichi gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er sich kurz im Zimmer umsah. Er war in einem Einzelzimmer, zwei Stühle standen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sein Vater Yusaku war nicht da, seine Mutter Yukiko auch nicht. Die einzige Person, die ausser ihm im Zimmer war, war Ran. Sie sass neben ihm, hatte ihre Arme auf Shinichis Bett verschränkt und den Kopf daraufgelegt. Sie schlief, das konnte Shinichi an der regelmässigen Atmung sofort erkennen. Wie schön sie doch war, wenn sie schlief, direkt beruhigend... Shinichi lächelte. Es ging ihm bereits etwas besser.

Unter Schmerzen, die urplötzlich in seiner Brust auftauchten, setzte Shinichi sich auf, wodurch Ran aufwachte. Sie rieb sich die Augen und schaute sich kurz um, ehe ihr wieder einfiel, wo sie war. Sofort schaute sie zu ihrem kranken Freund.

"Shinichi! Bin ich froh, dass du wieder wach bist!", sagte sie und fiel ihm um den Hals.

"Ist ja schon gut, Ran", flüsterte Shinichi und umarmte sie so gut es ging. "Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Nein, ist es nicht", meinte Ran schliesslich, kaum hatten sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst. "Du hörst dich nicht gut an."

"Nicht... gut?"

"Gar nicht gut", erklang nun eine männliche, tiefe Stimme aus der Richtung der Tür. Yusaku war wieder da, dieses Mal in Begleitung seiner Frau.

"Oh Shinichi!", rief Yukiko, stürzte auf ihren Sohn zu und erdrückte ihn fast in ihrer Umarmung. "Bin ich froh! Du bist wieder aufgewacht!"

"Mutter... du erdrückst mich...", keuchte Shinichi mit leiser Stimme. "Aber... was ist denn passiert?"

"Du weisst das nicht?", fragte Yusaku und sah ihn erstaunt an, als Yukiko ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. "Du weisst nicht, was passiert ist? Ehrlich nicht?"

Shinichi schüttelte stumm den Kopf und wartete darauf, endlich zu erfahren, warum er im Krankenhaus lag.

"Du hattest einen Herzstillstand", sagte Ran. "Vor drei Wochen." Dann verstummte sie. Obwohl sich diese ganze schreckliche Sache bereits vor Wochen ereignete, hatte sie das Bild noch sehr deutlich vor ihren Augen. Shinichi, der sich mit kreideweissem Gesicht auf dem Laufband abrackerte. Shinichi, der kurz darauf unter Schmerzen zusammenbrach und dann leblos am Boden lag. Shinichi, der von einem Arzt reanimiert wurde... Der Schock sass noch immer sehr tief, auch wenn Ran das nicht wahrhaben wollte.

"Ein... Herzstillstand?", fragte Shinichi nach und sah Ran an, die wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte und zu Boden starrte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Genau so war es. Shinichi erinnerte sich an jenen verhängnisvollen Tag zurück. Er erinnerte sich an diesen dämlichen Gesundheitstest, an die drei Ärzte, die dabei waren, an die Geräte, an Direktor Kinoshita, der ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, an Lehrer Nishiyama, der versucht hatte, ihn von dieser Pflicht zu befreien, und schliesslich an das letzte Bild, das er damals in seinem Kopf hatte. Das Bild seines Grabsteins.

_Shinichi Kudo_

_Geliebter Sohn, geliebter Freund_

_Geboren: 4. Mai 1978, gestorben: 31. Januar 1996_

"Welcher Tag ist heute?"

"Der 24. Februar", antwortete Ran auf Shinichis Frage und war froh, von ihm kurz zurück in die Gegenwart geholt worden zu sein, bevor sie wieder in Gedanken versank. Yusaku und Yukiko hatten kein Wort gesagt, sie waren ebenfalls ganz in Schweigen vertieft.

Ein leises Klopfen riss die kleine Familie aus ihren Gedanken und liess sie aufhorchen. Dr. Sawaki, der behandelnde Arzt von Shinichi, wie dieser später erfuhr, betrat das Krankenzimmer und stellte sich am Fussende des Bettes auf.

"Guten Abend zusammen", begrüsste er die Anwesenden und lächelte ihnen zu, bevor er sich an seinen Patienten wandte. "Schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Shinichi. Wie geht's dir?"

Der Angesprochene wog erst seine Empfindungen ab, ehe er antwortete.

"Schlecht."

"Wie schlecht?"

"Sehr schlecht", murmelte Shinichi und schloss die Augen. Dr. Sawaki machte sich eine Notiz auf seinem mitgebrachten Klemmbrett. Dann räusperte er sich und sicherte sich so die Aufmerksamkeit aller Personen im Raum.

"Ich hab leider schlechte Nachrichten für dich, Shinichi. Sehr schlechte sogar. Aber auch eine gute." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Dr. Sawaki fort. "Welche möchtest du zuerst hören?"

"Die gute Nachricht", sagte Yusaku sofort und hoffte, dass diese Nachricht die schlechte übertreffen würde.

"Die gute Nachricht ist...", begann Dr. Sawaki, machte erneut eine Pause und brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande. "Die gute Nachricht ist: Du lebst noch."

"Ach ehrlich?", fragte Shinichi genervt und schloss wieder die Augen. "Das ist ein Wunder. Ich hätte auf das Gegenteil getippt."

"Nach einem Herzstillstand, wie du ihn hattest, ist das aber nicht selbstverständlich, Junge."

Voller Sarkasmus schaute Shinichi den Arzt an. "Jaja, schon gut. Und die schlechte Nachricht?"

"Die schlechte Nachricht...", begann Dr. Sawaki erneut und verstummte dann, ehe er kurz in seinen Unterlagen und Blättern stöberte, um die richtigen Worte dafür zu finden.

"Na los, doch, Doktor. Sagen Sie es schon." Shinichi wusste, dass er wieder genervt und unhöflich klang, doch das ewige 'Ich-mache-eine-Pause-bevor-ich-weiterspreche' ging ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven. "Also?"

Ran wie auch Shinichis Eltern sahen den Arzt gespannt, aber auch beunruhigt an. Was kam denn jetzt noch? Dr. Sawaki ergriff wieder das Wort.

"Ich hab einige Tests mit deinem Blut durchgeführt, und dabei Schreckliches herausgefunden. Shinichi, es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber du... du hast..." Und erneut machte Dr. Sawaki eine Pause und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Da Shinichi ihn aber fast schon böse ansah, entschied er sich für die direkteste Art und Weise.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Shinichi... Du hast Krebs."

Shinichi blieb der Mund offen, und Yusaku und Yukiko starrten den Arzt mit grossen Augen und fassungslosen Gesichtern an. Ran hingegen schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und begann zu schluchzen. Sie hatte eine böse Vorahnung gehabt, schon seit Tagen hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl, und jetzt wusste sie, dass es kein Humbug war. Ihre weibliche Intuition hatte sie nicht getäuscht.

Shinichi jedoch wollte es nicht glauben. Er wollte nicht glauben, was sein Arzt da gerade gesagt hatte.

"K-Krebs?"

"Krebs", wiederholte Dr. Sawaki und bedauerte es zutiefst. "Ich fürchte, wir können nicht mehr viel machen."

Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus, eine bedrückende Stille. Eine tödliche Stille - die jedoch von einem leisen Piepen unterbrochen wurde. Der Pager von Dr. Sawaki ging los, rief ihn zu einem Notfall.

"Es tut mir sehr leid", sagte er und steckte das kleine Gerät wieder in die Tasche. "Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber ich werde später nochmal wiederkommen."

Dann war er weg.

Mehrere Minuten lang rührte sich niemand im Zimmer, weder Ran, Yukiko noch Yusaku. Letzterer war jedoch der erste, der handelte.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen holte er sich einen Stuhl, stellte ihn neben Shinichis Bett und setzte sich rittlings darauf.

"Raus mit der Sprache", sagte er und sah seinen Sohn an.

"Was?"

Shinichi wusste nicht, wovon sein Vater sprach. Yusaku fuhr fort.

"Sag schon! Was ist passiert? Was verschweigst du uns?"

Shinichi war überhaupt nicht klar, was sein Vater plötzlich hatte. Verwirrt sah er ihn an, versuchte in seinen Augen lesen zu können, was mit ihm los war. Doch er erfuhr nichts, rein gar nichts.

"Warum, was...?", stotterte er und verstummte dann. Yusaku klang sehr gereizt, als er die nächsten Worte aussprach.

"Versuch nicht, mich auf den Arm nehmen zu wollen, Junge. Das alles kommt doch nicht von ungefähr, da bin ich mir sicher. Erst brichst du zu Hause zusammen. Nur zwei Tage später erleidest du einen Herzstillstand, und jetzt hast du Krebs. Da stimmt doch was nicht. Du bist... du warst vor dieser ganzen Sache in einer sehr guten körperlichen Verfassung, und jetzt... Ich meine, sieh dich doch mal an! Du siehst aus, als würdest du Drogen nehmen!" Yusakus Stimme überschlug sich fast, während Shinichi bisher schweigend den Worten seines Vaters gelauscht hatte. Er fragte sich erst gar nicht, woher er das alles wusste.

"Das ist nicht wahr", flüsterte Shinichi schliesslich.

"Was ist nicht wahr?"

"Ich bin nicht drogensüchtig."

Yusaku jedoch ignorierte Shinichis schwachen Verteidigungsversuch.

"Ran hat mir erzählt, dass sich dein Zustand seit eurer Verabredung im Tropical-Land tagtäglich verschlechtert hatte. Sie erzählte mir, dass du damals anscheinend niedergeschlagen wurdest. Aber nachdem, was ich jetzt erfahren musste, glaube ich, dass das nicht alles war. Irgendwas geschah noch an jenem Abend. Irgendetwas, das du uns verschweigst. Ich will wissen, was das war. Und zwar sofort."

Shinichi wich Yusakus Blick aus, biss sich auf die Lippen und blieb stumm. Jetzt war es um ihn geschehen. Jetzt musste er auspacken. Jetzt musste er also erzählen, was an jenem Abend noch geschehen war. Dabei hatte er gehofft, dass sowohl der Herzstillstand als auch die niederschmetternde Diagnose Krebs nichts mit dem Gift zu tun hatte. Es war wohl eine Hoffnung, die von Anfang an dazu bestimmt war zu sterben. Oder wohl eher eine Hoffnung, die nie existiert hatte. Shinichi schloss resigniert die Augen und liess den Kopf hängen.

"Ich wurde niedergeschlagen", sagte er schliesslich und wagte nicht, seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen.

"Das wissen wir inzwischen", hörte er die tonlose Stimme Yusakus sagen. "Und dann?"

"Dann... dann wurde mir ein Gift verabreicht", flüsterte Shinichi und erinnerte sich deutlich an das verhängnisvolle Geschehen an jenem Abend.

_"Lass uns das hier nehmen", lachte der Blonde und holte eine kleine Kapsel aus einer Box. "Das neueste Gift, frisch aus den Labors unserer geliebten Organisation."_

_Grob packte er Shinichi an den Haaren, zog ihn in eine aufrechte Position und stopfte ihm die Kapsel in den Mund._

_"In der Leiche sollen keinerlei Spuren des Giftes nachgewiesen werden können. Damit wird der Traum vom perfekten Verbrechen wahr!"_

_Anschliessend goss der Blonde noch etwas Wasser hinterher, damit Shinichi die Kapsel auch wirklich schluckte. Der Grosse sprach weiter._

_"Das Gift wurde zwar noch nie an einem Menschen ausprobiert, aber was soll's..."_

"Ein Gift?", fragte Yusaku nach. "Was für ein Gift?"

"Ich weiss es nicht", murmelte Shinichi, öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte auf seine Hände. Er spürte deutlich, wie Yusaku ihn mit erstauntem Gesicht ansah. Er spürte, dass Yukiko fassungslos zugehört hatte. Und Ran... Shinichi spürte, dass sie masslos enttäuscht von ihm war. Ran sah ihren Freund vorwurfsvoll an. Sie wusste nun, warum er sich die ganze Zeit in Schweigen gehüllt hatte. Warum er damals den Sanitätern nicht sagen wollte, was genau passiert war, als er niedergeschlagen wurde. Nicht mal ihr selber hatte er es anvertraut. Jetzt wusste sie es. Den Grund.

Shinichi wollte nicht, dass jemand erfuhr, dass er vergiftet worden war...

"Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich am Tag vor unserer Verabredung zu dir gesagt habe?"

"Du meinst, dass es für mich noch mal böse enden würde?"

"Ja, genau. Ich hatte Recht, Shinichi", sagte Ran und war froh, dass Shinichi sie nicht ansah, sondern weiterhin auf seine Hände starrte. "Ich hatte Recht, ich habe es dir gesagt. Aber du wolltest mir nicht glauben. Und jetzt hast du sogar noch Krebs..."

Tränen traten in ihre Augen, schnell drehte Ran sich um, damit Yusaku und Yukiko es nicht sehen würden. Aber es war zu spät. Yukiko stand auf, ging auf die Oberschülerin zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Es war genau das, was Ran jetzt brauchte. Nähe. Geborgenheit. Trost. Etwas, was Shinichi ihr im Moment nicht geben konnte, da er die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte. Shinichi senkte wieder den Blick, den er kurz erhoben hatte. Er wagte nicht, seine Freundin anzusehen. Zu gross war der Schmerz, den er dabei empfand.

Auch Yusaku sah seinen Sohn jetzt enttäuscht an, und er kam Shinichis unausgesprochenem Wunsch nach Trost nicht nach. Shinichis Augenwinkel brannten, er spürte, dass sich gleich Tränen bilden würden.

Wer war er eigentlich? Ein berühmter Oberschülerdetektiv? Der Schrecken der Unterwelt, ein gefürchteter Verbrecherjäger? Nein. Das war er nicht mehr. Er war jetzt nur noch ein todkranker Teenager, dessen Tage gezählt waren. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst...

Als sich sein Vater immer noch nicht regte, hielt es Shinichi im Zimmer nicht mehr länger aus. Er konnte kaum noch atmen.

"Ich muss hier raus."

So schnell es ihm möglich war, schlüpfte Shinichi aus dem Bett, warf sich Yusakus Jacke über, schlüpfte in ein Paar Pantoffeln und verliess das Zimmer, während Yusaku ihm bewegungslos und stumm nachschaute. Er wollte ihn nicht aufhalten, es hätte sowieso nichts gebracht.

Es gab einen Ort im Krankenhaus, der für Patienten nicht verboten war. Den man aufsuchen konnte, ohne eine Erlaubnis einholen zu müssen. Den man von innen abschliessen konnte, ohne dabei schief angesehen zu werden. An dem man sich aufhalten konnte, so lange man wollte. Es war ein stiller Ort, und dort wollte Shinichi jetzt hin. Er brauchte Ruhe, um sich beruhigen zu können. Er brauchte Ruhe, um nachdenken zu können. Shinichi brauchte Zeit für sich.

Unauffällig ging er den Flug entlang, darauf bedacht, nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Ärzte, der Krankenschwestern oder der anderen Patienten auf sich zu ziehen. Mit mässigem Erfolg. Da Shinichi jetzt noch blasser als sonst war, wurde er schnell von einem älteren Arzt aufgehalten.

"Wohin denn des Weges?", fragte er und musterten den Jungen vor sich. Er erkannte Shinichi nicht.

"Auf die Toilette", murmelte Shinichi und vermied es, dem Arzt in die Augen zu sehen. Er hoffte, dass der Mann den Weg endlich freimachte, doch als er sich nicht rührte, biss Shinichi sich auf die Zähne. Der Arzt zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Willst du dir den Finger in den Hals stecken?"

"Bitte?"

Ein plötzlicher Schauer liess Shinichi frösteln, und er zog sich die übergeworfene Jacke enger um die Schultern.

"Habe ich Recht?"

"Nein. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Man sieht dir an, dass du magersüchtig bist, Junge", sagte der Arzt und machte immer noch keine Anstalten, den Weg zu räumen. "Du brauchst es gar nicht abzustreiten, so dünn, wie du bist."

"Ich bin nicht magersüchtig!"

Schnell versuchte sich Shinichi am Arzt vorbei zu zwängen, doch dieser war schneller. Er packte Shinichi am Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück.

"Nichts da. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du deinem Körper noch mehr Schaden zufügst", sagte der Arzt und zog Shinichi einfach mit sich. "Komm."

"Lassen Sie mich los!"

Shinichis Versuche, sein Handgelenk aus dem Griff des Arztes zu befreien, scheiterten kläglich. In seiner jetzigen Verfassung hatte er nicht die Kraft, sich gegen den robust gebauten Arzt zu wehren, der ihn jetzt in eines der Untersuchungszimmer geschleift hatte. Wortlos drückte er ihn auf eine Liege und musterte ihn mehrere Minuten lang mit besorgtem Blick.

"Willst du reden?", fragte der Arzt schliesslich.

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich will nicht."

"Du solltest aber, wenn du willst, dass dir geholfen wird", sagte der Arzt und liess Shinichi nicht aus den Augen. Gerade so, als ahnte er, was in Shinichi vorging. "Deine Magersucht-"

"Ich bin nicht magersüchtig!", rief Shinichi dem Arzt entgegen und sprang auf. "Ich habe-!"

Shinichi biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass diese begannen zu bluten, doch es war ihm egal. Hauptsache, er sprach den Namen der Krankheit nicht aus. Würde er das tun, würde er zugeben, sich bereits damit abgefunden zu haben. Aber das hatte er nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Eine sehr bekannte Psychiaterin hatte vor Jahren die fünf Phasen des Sterbens definiert: Leugnung/Isolation, Zorn, Verhandeln mit dem Schicksal, Depression und schliesslich Akzeptanz.

Hätte Shinichi dem Arzt gesagt, dass er Krebs hatte, hätte er die ersten vier Phasen sofort übersprungen und wäre gleich zur fünften Phase, der Akzeptanz, gesprungen.

"Du hast was?", fragte der Arzt und legte nun volles Mitgefühl in seine Stimme. Shinichi schwieg wieder. "Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen, Junge, und ich verspreche, dass ich dir helfe."

'Das Problem ist nur, dass mir niemand mehr helfen kann', dachte Shinichi, doch er hütete sich davor, diese Worte laut auszusprechen.

"Wie heisst du eigentlich, mein Junge?", fragte der Arzt anschliessend, als Shinichi keine Anstalten machte, mit ihm zu reden. "Du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Haben wir uns schon mal getroffen? Wie ist dein Name?"

Bevor sich Shinichi überlegen konnte, ob er dem Arzt einen falschen Namen angeben oder überhaupt nichts sagen sollte, meldete sich der Pager des Erwachsenen. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Gerät sagte ihm, dass es ein Notfall war.

"Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, Junge. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Dann war der Arzt verschwunden. Shinichi atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Er war sich sicher, dass der Arzt früher oder später seinen richtigen Namen erfahren hätte, hätte er sich länger mit ihm beschäftigen können. Er hatte schliesslich kein unbekanntes Gesicht mehr. So also mussten sich die Verbrecher kurz vor ihrer Überführung fühlen...

Wie auch immer, Shinichi musste hier weg, und zwar sofort. Er öffnete die Tür und schaute sich verstohlen um. Die Luft war rein. Schon fast fluchtartig verliess Shinichi das Untersuchungszimmer und machte sich auf den Weg, nicht ahnend, dass er gleich wieder dem Arzt mit dem Magersucht-Tick in die Hände fallen würde.

Kurz vor seinem Ziel, der Toilette, wurde Shinichi so sehr schwindlig, dass er sich an der Wand abstützen musste. Doch es half nichts, Shinichis Knie knickten ein. Die Dunkelheit griff nach ihm, zog ihn zu sich... und liess ihn kurz daraufhin wieder los. Als Shinichi die Augen aufschlug, sah er in das Gesicht des Arztes, vor dem er gerade zuvor geflüchtet war.

"Junge?", fragte er und strich ihm über die immer noch heisse Stirn. "Geht's wieder?"

Bevor Shinichi eine Antwort geben oder sich auch nur aufrichten konnte, drang eine bekannte Stimme an sein Ohr.

"Da bist du ja!"

Dr. Sawaki hatte sie gefunden und kam nun mit wehendem Kittel näher. "Du hast also bereits mit Dr. Itashi Bekanntschaft gemacht, wie ich sehe."

"Ich habe den Jungen vor ein paar Minuten im Flur aufgelesen, dann wurde ich zu einem Notfall gerufen, bei dem ich jedoch nicht mehr helfen konnte", begann Dr. Itashi seine Erklärung. "Als ich zurückkam, sah ich nur noch, wie der Junge bewusstlos umkippte. Ich wollte ihn-"

"Danke, Herr Kollege. Aber er ist bereits seit drei Wochen hier, er ist einer meiner Patienten. Ich bringe ihn zurück zu seinem Zimmer."

Shinichi fiel auf, dass Dr. Sawaki es vermied, seinen Namen zu nennen. War es nur Zufall oder hielt er sich einfach an seine ärztliche Schweigepflicht? Shinichi wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass die Öffentlichkeit ihn als einen energiegeladenen jungen Mann kannte, der Jagd auf Verbrecher machte. Würde sie ihn jetzt in seinem kranken Zustand sehen, würde das eine Schockwelle auslösen...

Dr. Sawaki jedoch dachte nicht daran, sondern half Shinichi auf. Dann verabschiedete er sich von seinem Kollegen und brachte ihn zurück in sein Zimmer.

Dr. Itashi sah dem bleichen, dünnen Jungen besorgt nach, doch dann machte auch er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, um endlich seine wohlverdiente Pause antreten zu können. Eine Pause, die er nutzte, um ein paar Zeitungen zu lesen, damit er wieder auf dem Laufenden war. Sein Kollege Dr. Sawaki war schliesslich auch Arzt, er würde schon wissen, was er tat. Der Junge war bei ihm in guten Händen.

Mit einer Tasse Kaffee bewaffnet und einer Zeitung, die vor über fünf Wochen gedruckt worden war, setzte sich Dr. Itashi auf seinen Stuhl und schlug die Zeitung auf. Bereits bei der Schlagzeile verschluckte er sich an seinem Kaffee.

_Sein Name ist Shinichi Kudo._

Darunter prangte ein Foto des momentan so gefeierten Oberschülerdetektivs. Dr. Itashi betrachtete das Bild genauer, er hatte nun erkannt, wen er vorhin beschuldigt hatte, magersüchtig zu sein. Shinichi Kudo. Es war der Junge, der vorhin vor seinen Augen zusammengebrochen war...

Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass ihm der Junge bekannt vorkam, er hatte ihn wirklich schon mal gesehen, nur hatte er bis jetzt nicht gewusst, wo. Jetzt wusste er es. Aber... wenn Shinichi nicht magersüchtig war, was hatte er dann? Es gab schliesslich einen Grund, warum er im Krankenhaus war, und das schon seit bereits drei Wochen. Einen Grund, der Shinichi ihm aber nicht verraten wollte.

Während sich Dr. Itashi weiterhin Gedanken über die mysteriöse Krankheit des Jungdetektiven machte, kam Dr. Sawaki samt seinem Patienten bei dessen Zimmer an. Kaum trat Shinichi über die Schwelle, fiel ihm schon Ran um den Hals.

"Gut, dass du wieder da bist", sagte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. "Ich hab dich schon vermisst." Als Shinichi nichts sagte, wurde Ran unsicher. "Shinichi? Ist etwas passiert?"

Sie liess ihn los und sah ihn fragend an. Doch Shinichi wich ihrem Blick aus, als er ohne ein Wort zurück in sein Bett stieg. Die ersten Worte, die er ein paar Minuten später sagte, richteten sich an Dr. Sawaki, der ihn die ganze Zeit über mitfühlend beobachtet hatte.

"Was war das für ein Arzt?"

"Du meinst Dr. Itashi?"

"Ja."

"Dr. Itashi ist Psychologe, er ist schon seit Jahren in diesem Krankenhaus angestellt. Darf ich raten? Er sagte zu dir, dass du an Magersucht leiden würdest, nicht wahr?"

"Wie bitte?"

Yusaku wie auch Yukiko sahen den Arzt wieder fassungslos an.

"Magersucht?", fragte Yusaku und warf einen Blick zu Shinichi. "Das auch noch?"

"Nein, nein, natürlich nicht", wehrte Dr. Sawaki ab und hob beide Hände. Dann wandte er sich wieder Shinichi zu und erklärte weiter. " Vor ein paar Monaten starb Dr. Itashis Tochter an Magersucht. Seither denkt er, dass alle dünnen Menschen magersüchtig seien und das gleiche Schicksal ereilen würden wie seine Tochter. Es war also kein Wunder, dass er bei dir dasselbe angenommen hatte, auch wenn deine Gewichtsabnahme... anderweitig krankheitsbedingt war."

"Ach so", sagte Yukiko und atmete erleichtert auf. "Eine weitere schlechte Nachricht hätte ich nicht verkraftet."

"Ich auch nicht", kam es leise von Ran, die Shinichi die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Shinichi jedoch blieb stumm und sah niemanden an.

"Nun denn...", sagte Dr. Sawaki schliesslich und räusperte sich. "Shinichi, ich werde dir etwas Blut abnehmen und es nochmal untersuchen, ja?"

"Machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen", sagte Shinichi tonlos und streckte ihm seinen Arm hin. "Aber beeilen Sie sich, ich bin müde und möchte schlafen."

"Natürlich, das haben wir gleich."

Drei Minuten später hatte Dr. Sawaki, was er wollte und war bereits verschwunden. Nun meldete sich Yusaku wieder zu Wort.

"Wir werden jetzt auch gehen, Shinichi", sagte er und nahm sich seine Jacke, die Shinichi achtlos hatte zu Boden fallen lassen. "Es ist schon spät, wir werden morgen wieder kommen. Einverstanden?"

"Von mir aus."

Yukiko und Yusaku verabschiedeten sich von Shinichi, nur Ran blieb noch kurz bei ihm.

"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, ja, Shinichi?", sagte sie und strich ihm kurz über seine bleiche Wange. "Ich verspreche dir, es wird alles wieder gut. Vertrau mir. Nur dieses eine Mal, okay? Bitte, Shinichi. Vertrau mir."

Rans Aufrichtigkeit und Ehrlichkeit liess bei Shinichi einen Kloss im Hals entstehen, den er mit einfachen Schlucken nicht wegbrachte. Obwohl Ran von ihm vorhin schwer enttäuscht gewesen war, unternahm sie jetzt alles, damit Shinichi ein Lichtblick an seinem Horizont entdecken konnte. Ein Lichtblick, dass vielleicht alles wieder gut werden würde. Ran wusste jedoch nicht, dass nicht ihre Worte dieser Lichtblick waren, sondern sie selber.

Bevor Ran aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, glaubte Shinichi an ihre Worte. Doch kaum war er alleine, überschlugen sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf und Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Wie sollte alles gut werden, wenn der Krebs von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte?

Shinichi rollte sich zusammen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Jetzt hatte er die Ruhe, um über Rans Worte nachdenken zu können. Es stimmte, was sie gesagt hatte. Er durfte die Hoffnung, so verschwindend klein sie auch war, einfach nicht aufgeben. Er durfte einfach nicht! Es war schliesslich das einzige, woran er sich noch klammern konnte. _Hoffnung_.

An die Hoffnung, dass doch noch alles gut werden würde...

**Kapitel 5: Wahre Hoffnung**

Als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen in Shinichis Krankenzimmer schickte, lag dieser dick eingemummt im Bett und schlief. Stundenlang hatte Shinichi über die niederschmetternde Diagnose des Vortages nachgedacht, so dass er erst in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen war.

Während die Sonne immer höher stieg und die Bewohner Tokyos sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machten, wurde das Treiben im Krankenhaus immer hektischer. Doch Shinichi liess sich dadurch nicht stören, er schlief einfach seelenruhig weiter. In seinem Zimmer war es schliesslich ruhig, warum sollte er sich also vom Lärm auf dem Flur stören lassen?

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem sich das Treiben im Krankenhaus verdreifacht und sich ein Patient lautstark bei einem Arzt beschwert hatte, wachte Shinichi auf. Seufzend drehte er sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und dachte wieder nach. Minutenlang. Er war alleine und wäre es gerne noch länger geblieben, noch viel länger. Doch die fröhliche Stimme von Dr. Sawaki drang an seine Ohren, kaum hatte er Shinichis Zimmer betreten.

"Guten Morgen!"

Shinichi verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Wie konnte der Arzt so fröhlich sein, obwohl er ihm am Vortag eine niederschmetternde Diagnose gestellt hatte? War es die Freude, ihn nicht mehr lange als Patient haben zu müssen? Oder hatte die Freude einen ganz anderen, wenn auch unwahrscheinlichen Grund?

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Dr. Sawaki um Shinichis Bett herum und zog die Vorhänge mit einem Ruck auf. Das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete Shinichi sofort, so dass er sich schnell die Decke über den Kopf zog.

"Hey, hey, hey! Komm wieder hervor, die Sonne tut dir nichts!", lachte Dr. Sawaki und zog kurzerhand die Bettdecke wieder zurück. Shinichi knurrte laut hörbar.

"Was wollen Sie so früh am Morgen?"

"Erst mal deine Freundin ankündigen!"

Kaum sprach der Arzt diese Worte aus, erschien schon Ran an dessen Seite. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln im Gesicht ging sie zu Shinichi und küsste ihn zur Begrüssung, bevor Dr. Sawaki das Wort ergriff und Ran sich wieder aufrichtete.

"Es ist übrigens bereits nach neun Uhr morgens, mein Lieber", sagte Dr. Sawaki und stellte sich neben Shinichis Bett. "Und ich glaube, ich habe gute Nachrichten."

"Gute Nachrichten?", fragte Ran sofort und ein Schimmer der Hoffnung blitzte in ihren Augen auf. Dr. Sawaki räusperte sich.

"Ich will ja keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken, aber es scheint, als wäre uns ein Fehler unterlaufen."

Ran horchte weiterhin auf.

"Ein Fehler? Was für ein Fehler?"

Die Freude des Arztes machte Ran stutzig, jedoch nicht im negativen, sondern im positiven Sinne. "Wie meinten Sie das, Herr Doktor? Was für ein Fehler soll Ihnen unterlauen sein?"

Gespannt erwartete Ran eine Antwort.

Shinichi jedoch, der nicht an einen Fehler von Seiten des Arztes glaubte, hatte Dr. Sawaki stumm den Rücken zugekehrt und seine Bettdecke so weit hinaufgezogen, dass nur noch seine Stirn und seine Haare zu sehen waren.

"Ich möchte das erst nachprüfen", antwortete Dr. Sawaki und richtete anschliessend seinen Blick auf den jungen Detektiv. "Ich brauche noch einmal eine Blutprobe von dir, um hundertprozentig sicher sein zu können."

Die Bettdecke wanderte ein paar Zentimeter nach unten.

"Schön, dann machen Sie doch", sagte Shinichi grummelnd und alles andere als begeistert. "Ich habe sechs Liter im Angebot, zum absoluten Schnäppchenpreis. Sie können gerne alles haben."

Shinichis gleichgültiger Tonfall jedoch konnte die gute Laune von Dr. Sawaki nicht dämpfen, als er alles Nötige für eine Blutabnahme vorbereitete.

"Ich komme so schnell wie möglich mit den Testergebnissen wieder", sagte der Arzt wenige Minuten später und steckte das Ergebnis der Blutabnahme, ein kleines Röhrchen mit Shinichis Blut, vorsichtig in die Tasche seines Kittels. Immer noch hatte er ein Lächeln im Gesicht, das er anscheinend nicht mehr wegbrachte.

In gleichen Moment, in dem Dr. Sawaki die Klinke der Zimmertür herunterdrücken wollte, klopfte es an dieser. Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo waren wieder da und wollten zu ihrem Sohn. Ihnen beiden, besonders Yusaku, entging der fröhliche Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes nicht, und als Ran ihnen schliesslich den Sachverhalt erklärt hatte, begannen sie zu rätseln.

"Was für eine gute Nachricht soll das denn sein?", fragte Yukiko und schaute ihren Mann fragend an.

"Wer weiss?", antwortete dieser und schaute Shinichi an, der jedoch keine Notiz von ihnen nahm. "Vielleicht haben sie ein Heilmittel gefunden."

"In einer einzigen Nacht?", fragte Yukiko zweifelnd und sah nun ebenfalls zu ihrem Sohn.

"Möglich wäre es", antwortete dann Ran. "Dr. Sawaki hatte ja gestern gesagt, dass man wahrscheinlich nicht mehr allzu viel machen könne. Vielleicht hatten sie tatsächlich etwas gegen den Krebs gefunden?"

Die Stille, die daraufhin im Zimmer einkehrte, wurde nur Minuten später von Yukiko unterbrochen.

"Was für ein Krebs ist es eigentlich? Shinichi? Hat Dr. Sawaki noch etwas gesagt?"

Doch der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, er seufzte nur.

"Ich denke, diese Frage kann ich nun beantworten", erklang es plötzlich hinter ihnen. Dr. Sawaki war wieder da, schneller als alle gedacht hatten, mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand und einem überbreiten und fröhlichen Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Herr Doktor, bitte sagen Sie, was hier los ist", bat Yukiko ohne zu zögern. "Seit vorhin frage ich mich, warum sie lächeln, obwohl mein Sohn wahrscheinlich nur noch eine kurze Zeitspanne zur Verfügung hat. Bitte sagen Sie uns, was hier vor sich geht."

"Ich komme Ihrer Bitte nur allzu gerne nach", sagte Dr. Sawaki und richtete seinen Blick auf seinen jungen Patienten. "Shinichi", sagte er.

Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht und machte sich auch nicht die Mühe, seinen Arzt anzusehen. Er blieb teilnahmslos liegen, was Dr. Sawaki jedoch nicht daran hinderte, endlich das Geheimnis seiner Freude, die sich seit vorhin noch gesteigert hatte, zu lüften.

"Die Blutprobe, die ich vorhin von dir abgenommen habe, habe ich persönlich untersucht. Und das, was dabei als Ergebnis herauskam, hat meine Vermutung endlich bestätigt."

Shinichi setzte sich auf, Ran nahm neben ihm Platz und griff nach seiner rechten Hand. Sie hielt die Luft an. Kam jetzt wirklich jene Antwort, die sie sich mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens wünschte? Oder war es eine ganz andere Antwort?

"Wir, das heisst das Labor und ich, haben einen Fehler gemacht", fuhr Dr. Sawaki fort und sah dann Yusaku und Yukiko an. "Herr und Frau Kudo, ich darf ihnen mit Freuden mitteilen, dass Ihr Sohn Shinichi _nicht_ an Krebs leidet."

Es herrschte Totenstille im Zimmer. Vier Paar fassungslose Augen waren auf den Arzt gerichtet. Ran hielt Shinichis Hand so fest umklammert, dass ihre Fingernägel schon tiefe Furchen in seiner Haut hinterliessen.

"Das ist ein Scherz", meldete sich endlich Shinichi zu Wort, der seinen Arzt immer noch ungläubig anstarrte. "Nur ein Scherz. Nicht wahr?"

"Es ist die Wahrheit, Shinichi", lächelte Dr. Sawaki und gab Yusaku sein Klemmbrett, damit dieser es bestätigen konnte."Ich lüge nicht. Du hast keinen Krebs, du wirst auch nicht sterben. Du wirst wahrscheinlich eines Tages viele Kinder haben und erst als Ururgrossvater sterben. Nicht als Teenager. Sind das etwa keine guten Nachrichten?"

"Oh doch, natürlich!", rief Yukiko erfreut und fiel ihren Sohn so fest um den Hals, dass dieser aufpassen musste, dass sie ihn nicht gleich erwürgte.

"Siehst du, Shinichi?", fragte Ran leise und freudestrahlend, und gab ihm einen Kuss voller Leidenschaft. "Ich hab doch gesagt, du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Erinnerst du dich noch an meine gestrigen Worte?"

_"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, ja, Shinichi?", sagte sie und strich ihm kurz über seine bleiche Wange. "Ich verspreche dir, es wird alles wieder gut. Vertrau mir. Nur dieses eine Mal, okay? Bitte, Shinichi. Vertrau mir."_

"Natürlich", flüsterte Shinichi und lächelte endlich. Jetzt, da er über diese Worte nachdachte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass Ran Im Unterbewusstsein genau gewusst hatte, dass der Krebs für sie nie ein Thema gewesen war.

_Ich verspreche dir, es wird alles wieder gut._

Sie hatte es gewusst, als sie ihm das versprochen hatte. Ran, die für Shinichi die Wiedergeburt eines Engels war, war seine Rettung. Ein Engel in der Not. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht liess sich Shinichi zurückfallen und musste die gute Nachricht erst mal verdauen.

"Ich werde am Nachmittag noch einmal kommen", sagte Dr. Sawaki und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

"Komm, Ran", sagte Yukiko und lächelte sie an. "Wir beide gehen in die Cafeteria und essen dort ein grosses Stück Kuchen, okay?"

Ran lächelte zurück und nickte.

Eine Minute später hatten die beiden Frauen das Zimmer verlassen, so dass nur noch Shinichi und Yusaku sich im Raum befanden.

Der junge Detektiv wusste genau, dass Yukiko Ran nicht wirklich freiwillig zum Kuchenessen eingeladen hatte, sondern dass Yusaku sie darum gebeten hatte. Wie er das angestellt hatte, war ihm egal. Shinichi rutschte so weit wie möglich von Yusaku weg, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und sah zum Fenster hinaus.

Yusaku räusperte sich.

Ich habe etwas erfahren, Shinichi", sagte er, zog einen Stuhl an Shinichis Bett heran und setzte sich. "Als du gestern gesagt hast, was dir im Tropical-Land widerfahren ist, habe ich ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt. Inspektor Megure hatte mir dann etwas sehr Interessantes berichten können."

"Und das wäre?", fragte Shinichi desinteressiert, während er keine Anstalten machte, sich seinem Vater wieder zuzuwenden.

Yusaku räusperte sich erneut.

"Megure hat erzählt, dass er erst kürzlich zwei Männer verhaftet hatte, die total schwarz gekleidet waren und eine seltsame Box voller Kapseln mit sich getragen hatten. Und dass einer davon angeblich lange blonde Haare gehabt hätte."

Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Shinichi um die eigene Achse. Er wollte sich eigentlich zu seinem Vater hin drehen, doch sein Körper entschied sich für die andere Seite. Sekunden später fand sich Shinichi auf dem Boden wieder.

"Was?", kam es ungläubig von ihm, während Yusaku erschrocken aufsprang. Schnell ging er um das Bett herum und half seinem Sohn wieder aufzustehen.

"Sag das nochmal!"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden."

"Warum erzählst du mir das?"

Yusaku, der vorhin noch geschmunzelt hatte, wurde wieder ernst.

"Weil ich glaube, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Shinichi und sah seinen Vater nun beunruhigt an. "Du meinst, der Krebs-?"

"Meine Vermutung hat nichts mit Krebs zu tun, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku schon fast flüsternd. "Überleg doch mal, Junge. Seit deiner Vergiftung ging es dir körperlich immer schlechter, und vor drei Wochen dann hattest du sogar einen Herzstillstand erlitten. Ich bin sicher, dass die Ursache dafür ebenfalls das Gift war."

"Aber jetzt geht's mir doch wieder gut!", versuchte sich Shinichi zu rechtfertigen.

"Ja, jetzt im Moment geht's dir wirklich gut. Aber wie gesagt, ich befürchte, dass das nicht lange so bleiben wird. Und darum... hab ich etwas beschlossen."

Shinichi wurde hellhörig. Der Tonfall seines Vaters gefiel ihm nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Auch sein Verhalten und seine letzten Worte gefielen Shinichi nicht. Und doch musste er wissen, was Yusaku wieder im Schilde führte.

"Was hast du beschlossen?"

Yusaku blieb kurz stumm, um die richtigen Worte für den nächsten Satz zurechtzulegen.

"Ich werde einen befreundeten Toxikologen bitten, sich deiner anzunehmen."

Shinichi dachte, sich verhört zu haben, und schaute fragend zu Yusaku hoch.

"Das ist alles?"

"Das Ganze ist mit Gefahren verbunden", gestand Yusaku endlich und seufzte. "Du weisst selber, dass man mit Giften nicht scherzen soll, besonders, wenn es auch noch ein unbekanntes Gift ist. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass mein Freund einer der besten auf seinem Gebiet ist, ich bin sicher, dass er dir helfen kann. Darum werde ich auch Inspektor Megure bitten, mir eine dieser Kapseln zu überlassen, die in dieser Box waren."

Yusaku verstummte kurz.

"Aber ich muss dir noch etwas sagen..."

"Und das wäre?"

"Megure hat mir auch noch gesagt, dass der grosse Blonde wieder entwischt ist."

"Entwischt?", fragte Shinichi alarmiert. "Wie konnte denn das passieren?"

"Ich weiss es nicht", sagte Yusaku, lächelte dann aber.

"Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass Megure ihn bald wieder festnehmen wird. Er stellt keine Gefahr dar, das versichere ich dir."

Shinichi seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. Wenn sein Vater das schon sagte, dann konnte er sich darauf verlassen. Er beschloss, diese Sache nicht mehr weiter anzusprechen, sondern stellte die Frage, die ihm seit vorhin auf der Zunge brannte.

"Was ist dein erster Schritt?", fragte er und sah seinen Vater gespannt an.

"Mein erster Schritt? Dich nach Hause holen."

"Hä?"

"Der Toxikologe ist Amerikaner, er hat keine Zulassung hier in Japan, deswegen würde er auch niemals die Erlaubnis bekommen, dich hier behandeln zu dürfen. Darum werde ich dich nach Hause holen, denn dort können immer noch wir entscheiden, was passiert. Bist du einverstanden?"

Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein! Erst kam die Nachricht, dass er nicht an Krebs litt, und dann fragte Yusaku ihn, ob er das Krankenhaus verlassen wolle. Besser konnte es doch gar nicht mehr kommen! Shinichi strahlte.

"Wie kannst du so was nur fragen?", gab er als Antwort zurück. "Wann geht's los?"

"So schnell wie möglich", antwortete Yusaku lächelnd, stand auf und klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter, ehe er das Zimmer verliess. Zweifellos, um mit dem Arzt zu sprechen. Shinichi blieb alleine im Zimmer zurück, er war so glücklich, dass er das schöne Wetter geniessen wollte. Mit sicheren Schritten ging Shinichi zum Fenster und setzte sich auf den Tisch, der dort stand. Kaum drehte Shinichi sein Gesicht der Sonne zu, spürte er auch schon, wie sie ihn durchwärmte. Es war eine Wohltat, die warmen Strahlen auf seiner Haut zu spüren...

Als Yusaku wieder ins Zimmer trat, wurde er von Dr. Sawaki begleitet. Shinichi, der noch immer auf dem Tisch beim Fenster sass, sah auf den ersten Blick, dass der Arzt mit dem frühzeitigen Verlassen seines Aufenthaltes im Krankenhaus einverstanden war, auch wenn er noch einige Bedingungen stellte.

"Ich bin einverstanden", sagte Dr. Sawaki und fuhr fort, ohne Luft zu holen. "Ich muss dich aber bitten, zu Hause sofort ins Bett zu gehen und dort zu bleiben, bis du dich wieder vollständig erholt hast. Du musst viel schlafen, viel essen und noch mehr trinken. Dein Körper braucht Energie, Vitamine und Mineralien, aber ich bin sicher, dass sich deine Mutter darum kümmern wird. Des Weiteren musst du noch einige Medikamente schlucken. Aber ich sage dir eins, Shinichi." Dr. Sawakis Stimme nahm einen ernsten Ton an, und Shinichi schluckte. "Solltest du dich nicht an diese Bedingungen halten, werde ich dich sofort wieder hierher holen, hast du verstanden? Ich brauchte lange, um den Oberarzt zu überzeugen, dich gehen zu lassen. Und ich würde ziemlich dämlich dastehen, wenn du... du weisst schon." Dr. Sawaki räusperte sich. "Ich hoffe, ich kann auf dich zählen. Versprichst du mir, dich an die Bedingungen zu halten?"

Shinichi nickte sofort.

"Ich verspreche es." Er hätte alles versprochen, um sichergehen zu können, nicht mehr länger im Krankenhaus bleiben zu müssen. Er hätte auch so ziemlich jedes Opfer gebracht, das dafür nötig gewesen wäre. Zu Hause das Bett zu hüten, zu essen und Medikamente zu schlucken nahm er also allemal und freudig in Kauf.

"Nun denn", sagte Dr. Sawaki und lächelte. "Da dein Vater deine Entlassungspapiere bereits unterschrieben hat, steht deinem Heimgang nichts mehr im Weg."

Shinichi machte grosse Augen.

"Ich kann sofort nach Hause? Jetzt sofort?"

Dr. Sawaki nickte.

"Jetzt sofort, wenn du willst."

"Cool!"

"Ich muss aber noch das eine oder andere erledigen, bevor es losgeht", sagte Yusaku und gab Shinichi somit einen kleinen Dämpfer.

"So?", kam es leise von Shinichi, dann seufzte er. "Ich muss mir die Beine vertreten", murmelte er, warf sich wieder Yusakus Jacke über die Schultern und verliess sein Zimmer.

Während Shinichi einen Meter nach dem anderen zurücklegte, atmete er tief durch. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl, jetzt den Flur entlangzugehen, im Wissen, dass er keinen Krebs hatte. Es war ein viel besseres Gefühl. Shinichi war glücklich.

In dem Moment, in dem er mit Schwung um eine Ecke bog, stiess er mit einem Mann zusammen und riss ihn gleich zu Boden. Zahlreiche lose Blätter, die der Mann bei sich getragen hatte, flatterten um sie herum und segelten dann ebenfalls zu Boden.

Als Shinichi sah, mit wem er zusammengestossen war, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln. Es war Dr. Itashi, der Arzt und Psychologe, mit dem er gestern Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

"Oh!", machte Dr. Itashi und sah Shinichi mit grossen Augen an. "Oh! Gut siehst du aus, Junge! Blendend!"

"Danke!" Shinichi konnte nicht anders als breit zu grinsen. Ihm ging es auch gut, und wenn das einem relativ fremden Arzt auffiel, war das sogar noch besser.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte er dann und begann die Blätter einzusammeln, die nun allesamt am Boden lagen.

"Lass nur, Junge, ich mach das schon", sagte sein Gegenüber und sammelte ebenfalls die Blätter ein. Anschliessend stand er auf und zog Shinichi auf die Beine.

"Es ist schon komisch, was sich alles innerhalb einer einzigen Nacht verändern kann", sagte Dr. Itashi und sortierte seine Blätter.

"Wie wahr", seufzte Shinichi und wusste ganz genau, dass der Arzt mit dieser Aussage eigentlich ihn meinte.

"Nun denn, es war mir eine Ehre, deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Detektiv Shinichi Kudo, und ich hoffe, du kannst bald wieder nach Hause", sagte Dr. Itashi und verbeugte sich vor ihm. "Es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Aber jetzt muss ich leider weiter."

"Auf Wiedersehen!"

Shinichi sah dem Arzt nach, bis dieser um eine Ecke bog und somit aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Kopfschüttelnd machte sich nun auch Shinichi auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer, und kaum hatte er dieses betreten, strahlte Yukiko ihn schon an.

"Los, beeil dich, Shinichi", sagte sie und deutete auf das Bett, auf dem fein säuberlich ein Paar Jeans, ein T-Shirt und ein Pullover lagen. "Dein Vater hat bereits ein Taxi gerufen, es müsste jeden Moment ankommen."

"Und ich hab deine restlichen Sachen zusammengepackt", kam es von Ran, die ihn ebenfalls anstrahlte. Shinichi lächelte zurück.

"Danke."

Eine Stunde später, nachdem sie sich von Dr. Sawaki verabschiedet, ins Taxi gestiegen und zur Villa Kudo gefahren wurden, sassen die drei Kudos und Ran im Wohnzimmer und tranken Tee, während in der Küche bereits ein Eintopf vor sich hin köchelte. Nachdem sie über Dieses und Jenes gesprochen und Yusaku den beiden Frauen sein Vorhaben erklärt hatte, stand er auf.

"Ich werde gleich den Toxikologen anrufen und ihn bitten, zu kommen."

"Und du bist sicher, dass er sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen und sofort nach Japan fliegen würde?", fragte Shinichi zweifelnd und wechselte einen Blick mit Ran. Yusaku hingegen war sich sicher.

"Ja. Er ist mir nämlich noch einen Gefallen schuldig, und er wartet schon brennend darauf, diesen Gefallen endlich einlösen zu können."

"Na dann, wenn du das sagst..."

"Ich denke, der Eintopf müsste gleich fertig sein", bemerkte Ran, die auf die Uhr gesehen hatte.

"Wie?", kam es von Yukiko, die gespannt Yusakus Worten gelauscht hatte. "Ach ja! Stimmt! Also dann, Männer, in die Küche mit euch! Du zuerst, Shinichi. Und danach ab ins Bett."

"Ja, ja, schon gut."

Als Shinichi zwei Stunden später mit vollem Bauch endlich in sein Bett stieg, war bereits die Nacht hereingebrochen. Ran war schon längst wieder zu Hause, und noch bevor sich auch Yusaku und Yukiko zurückzogen, schlief Shinichi bereits.

Wenige Stunden später jedoch wurde ihm urplötzlich heiss. Im Schlaf strampelte er so gut es ging seine Decke weg, doch das verschaffte ihm keine Kühlung. Im Gegenteil, es wurde noch heisser. Shinichi begann zu husten, und plötzlich bekam er kaum noch Luft.

Im Beika-Viertel bildete sich ungewöhnlich dicker Rauch, was nur eins bedeuten konnte. Etwas Schreckliches. Die gerufene Feuerwehr rückte aus, doch als sie endlich am Zielort ankamen, brannte die Villa schon lichterloh. Die Fenster waren vor Hitze zersprungen, die Vorhänge waren nur noch kurze, schwarze Stofffetzen, sogar die Büsche, die direkt neben der Villa standen, hatten bereits Feuer gefangen. Ungebremst frass sich das Feuer durch das alte, trockene Holz und hinterliess nichts weiter als eine schwarze Spur.

Das Feuer spiegelte sich in den Augen der Feuerwehrmänner wider, als sie erkannten, wessen Villa das war. Die schreckliche Erkenntnis fuhr ihnen durch Mark und Bein. Sie kamen zu spät. Zu spät, um das wunderschöne Haus zu retten, und auch zu spät, um die Leben der Bewohner zu retten, falls sie sich noch darin befanden. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun konnten, war, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich das Feuer nicht weiter ausbreiten und auf die benachbarten Häuser übergreifen konnte. Viel mehr konnten sie nicht tun.

Die Löscharbeiten dauerten bis weit nach zwölf Uhr mittags des nächsten Tages, erst dann konnten Feuerwehrleute in die Ruine eindringen. Sie fanden ziemlich schnell, wonach sie zwar gesucht, jedoch nicht zu finden gehofft hatten. Die Überreste von insgesamt drei verkohlten Leichen. Ein Ehepaar und ihr jugendlicher Sohn. Um wen es sich dabei handelte, war ihnen allen sofort und ohne Zweifel klar, denn nur eine ganz bestimmte Familie wohnte in einer Villa, die eine riesige Bibliothek besass...

Der Ursache für das Feuer war ein Molotow-Cocktail.

_Brandstiftung._

Eine ganze, unschuldige Familie wurde ausgelöscht...

**Kapitel 6: Unglück im Glück**

"Ich muss hier weg. Ich muss sofort hier weg. Sie werden mich holen. Ich werde ins Gefängnis gehen. Jugendamt. Mein Leben ist zu Ende. Hilf mir. Vater. Rede mit ihnen. Ich will nicht in den Knast. Sie werden mich von der Schule schmeissen. Feuer! Die Gosse. Ich werde in der Gosse landen, ihr alle werdet mich vergessen. Vater. Ich werde... Feuer. Heiss. Feuer! Hilfe! Feuer!"

Shinichi schwitzte. Er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, immer wieder. Er murmelte wirres, unverständliches Zeug. Und schrie schliesslich laut auf.

"Shinichi!"

Irgendjemand schlug ihn. Zwar sanft, aber doch bestimmt.

"Komm schon, Junge, wach auf."

Eine männliche, tiefe Stimme redete ruhig auf Shinichi ein, der nun im Delirium wahre Ängste durchlitt.

Yusaku, der neben dem Bett seines Sohnes sass und ihm schon zum vierundzwanzigsten Mal den kalten Lappen auf dessen Stirn gewechselt hatte, war besorgt. Shinichi hatte zwar schon des Öfteren hohes Fieber, aber noch nie mit solchen Ausmassen. Der Wasserverlust durch das Schwitzen war enorm, und auch im Delirium war er noch nie. Es war schrecklich.

"Nein!"

Mit einem Ruck öffnete Shinichi seine Augen und setzte sich schnell auf. Sein verwirrter Blick fiel sofort auf einen fremden Mann, der schätzungsweise in Yusakus Alter war und der in seinem Zimmer in der Ecke gleich bei der Tür stand. Er war klein gewachsen, hatte weder einen Schnurrbart noch sonst einen Haarwuchs im Gesicht, und sah zwar nicht gerade gepflegt, aber trotzdem nicht heruntergekommen aus. Er war kein Japaner, aber sein Blick jagte Shinichi trotzdem einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er starrte ihn an.

Yusaku, der noch immer neben ihm sass, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um Shinichi zu beruhigen und ihm den Fremden vorzustellen. Als Shinichi ruhig im Bett sass, wagte Yusaku den Versuch.

"Shinichi, das ist Dr. Jack Rainey, der Toxikologe, von dem ich dir erzählt habe", erklärte er schliesslich und liess seinen Blick ständig von Dr. Rainey zu Shinichi und wieder zurück schweifen. "Er wird dir helfen, dein... Problem zu lösen."

"Mein Problem?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos und ziemlich verwirrt. "Problem? Welches Problem?"

Yusaku zog fragend seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Na, _das_ Problem. Du weisst schon, welches."

Shinichi sah seinen Vater minutenlang an. So klar wie jetzt konnte er schon lange nicht mehr denken, es war direkt eine Wohltat. Es war nur ein Alptraum. Das Feuer, in dem seine Eltern und er umgekommen waren, war nicht Realität. Nichts daran war Realität. Das Feuer nicht, die Feuerwehrleute nicht, und die verkohlten Leichen - ihre Leichen - auch nicht. Yukiko und Yusaku waren am Leben, er selbst war am Leben und auch die Villa stand noch. Alles war wie vorher. Alles. Fast alles. Ihm ging es jetzt etwas besser.

"Shinichi? Alles okay?"

Yusakus Stimme holte den Oberschüler zurück in die Gegenwart. Jetzt wusste er auch, welches Problem sein Vater gemeint hatte.

"Oh. Ach so."

Dann warf Shinichi Dr. Rainey noch einen Blick zu und überlegte kurz.

"Ich will seine Hilfe nicht."

Yusaku klappte der Mund auf.

"Wie bitte?"

Shinichi sah ihn wieder an.

"Ich will seine Hilfe nicht. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, ich..."

"Shinichi", sagte Yusaku und bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem besorgten Blick, ehe er sich an Dr. Rainey wandte. "Würdest du uns vielleicht kurz alleine lassen, Jack?"

"Aber natürlich."

Shinichi war erstaunt. Jack Rainey konnte sehr gut Japanisch, auch wenn er einen gewissen amerikanischen Akzent nicht verstecken konnte.

Kaum hatte Yusaku die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, liess Dr. Rainey den Blick durch den Gang schweifen, über die Wände, die Decke und den sauberen Boden. Die Villa Kudo war für ihn sehr faszinierend, nicht nur wegen der enorm grossen Bibliothek mit der wohl grössten Ansammlung von Kriminalromanen der Welt, sondern auch wegen der Bewohner. Da waren zum ersten eine ehemalige Schauspielerin, die noch vor ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag so gut wie alles erreicht hatte, was man als Schauspielerin erreichen konnte, dann ein weltberühmter Kriminalschriftsteller, der seine Leser mit interessanten Mordgeschichten vor Spannung um den Schlaf brachte, und schliesslich ein junger, aufstrebender Schülerdetektiv, der eine momentane Erfolgsquote von 100 Prozent hatte und dem die Mädchen zu Füssen lagen. Wenn er nicht gerade krank im Bett lag. Ein von Erfolg verwöhntes Ehepaar, liebende Eltern, und ihr Sohn. Eine überaus interessante und extrem faszinierende Mischung...

Wahrscheinlich würden sich manche Reporter um den Job prügeln, eine Reportage über die Kudos zu schreiben. Stoff dafür gab es schliesslich zur Genüge.

Erst, als Yusaku wieder neben ihm stand, kehrte Jack Rainey aus der Welt der Gedanken in die Realität zurück. Gespannt sah er seinen Freund neben sich an.

"Und? Hat er sich umentschieden?"

"Ja", antwortete Yusaku. "Vorerst", fügte dann aber leise hinzu.

"Vorerst?"

"Ich habe Shinichi geraten, erst einmal abzuwarten. Er hat eingewilligt, aber er möchte auch Ergebnisse sehen."

"Aha. Also ganz der Vater, was?"

Dr. Rainey lächelte Yusaku zu und drehte sich zu Shinichis Zimmertür um, doch Yusaku hielt ihn auf.

"Jack. Nicht jetzt."

"Hm?"

"Shinichi schläft."

Der Tonfall in Yusakus Stimme liess keinen Widerspruch zu.

"Anscheinend beeinflusst das Gift nicht nur den Körper, sondern auch die Psyche. Meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Jack Rainey dann, um Yusaku wieder zum Reden zu bringen. "So wie Shinichi vorhin getobt hat, kann das nur bedeuten, dass er einen äusserst üblen Alptraum hatte."

"Ja", murmelte Yusaku, sah dann aber zu Boden. "Wahrscheinlich ein Alptraum, der etwas mit Hitze oder sogar mit Feuer zu tun hatte. Aber kann das wirklich so furchteinflössend gewesen sein?"

"Ich denke, bei diesem Gift ist alles möglich", antwortete Dr. Rainey und warf Yusaku einen kurzen Blick zu. "Immerhin hat es bereits... wie soll ich sagen... interessante Wirkungen gezeigt."

"Wirkungen, auf die ich aber sehr gut verzichten könnte", bemerkte Yusaku trocken und beendete somit diese Unterhaltung über das unbekannte Gift.

Mehre Stunden nach diesem Gespräch erwachte Shinichi wieder. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um. Er befand sich immer noch in seinem Zimmer, was ihn sehr erstaunte, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, wieso. Leichter Schwindel erfasste ihn, als er die Beine aus dem Bett schob und sich schliesslich auf den Bettrand setzte. Shinichi atmete mehrmals tief durch, dann stand er auf und schleppte sich kraftlos zur Zimmertür. Als er sie leise öffnete, drangen gedämpfte Stimmen zu ihm.

"Bitte, lassen Sie mich hochgehen und nach ihm sehen. Bitte, Herr Kudo. Sie kennen mich doch."

Rans Stimme. Shinichi sank langsam zu Boden, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Es tat gut, sie zu hören, auch wenn sie nicht bei ihm war.

Ihre Beziehung zueinander war nicht gerade unkompliziert, was Shinichi sehr bedauerte. Er liebte Ran schliesslich, doch sie wusste nichts davon, da er bisher immer zu feige gewesen war, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Allerdings wusste er auch nicht, dass es umgekehrt genauso war, auch wenn er Ran Mori wirklich gerne als feste Freundin hätte. Jetzt aber, in seiner sitzenden Position an der Zimmertür, fiel ihm etwas auf. Etwas sehr Wichtiges.

Eigentlich war Ran bereits seine Freundin.

Sie hatte ihn schliesslich schon voller Leidenschaft geküsst, und das machte kein Mädchen mit einem Jungen, der nur ein sehr guter Freund war. Da steckte mehr dahinter. Da musste einfach mehr dahinter stecken. Shinichi lächelte, als er sich an den Moment zurückerinnerte, in dem er die erfreuliche Diagnose erhielt, nicht an Krebs erkrankt zu sein.

_"Siehst du, Shinichi?", fragte Ran leise und freudestrahlend, ehe sie ihm einen Kuss voller Leidenschaft gab. "Ich habe doch gesagt, du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."_

Shinichi wurde trotz seiner ungesunden Blässe im Gesicht knallrot, und er strich sich kurz über die Lippen. Dann hörte er leichte Schritte, die sich seinem Zimmer zügig näherten. Kurz vor der Tür verstummte das Geräusch der Schritte, und Shinichi sah hoch. Er sah direkt in Rans tränennasses, aber auch freudiges Gesicht. Sie war sehr erleichtert, das sah man schon von weitem.

Shinichi konnte wieder einmal nicht seinen Blick von ihr lösen, er starrte zu ihr hoch, vorerst unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

"Hallo Shinichi."

Sie lächelte freudestrahlend.

"Ran."

Ein weiteres, gehauchtes Wort wollte nicht über seine Lippen kommen, doch Ran freute sich trotzdem darüber. Sie liess sich auf die Knie fallen, umarmte Shinichi und konnte erfolgreich ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Nach mehreren Minuten Stille und Rans Nähe konnte Shinichi endlich wieder sprechen. Die Zeit war reif, reinen Tisch zu machen und die Oberschülerin darüber aufzuklären, ob sie sich ihrer Handlungen und Worte der letzten Tage eigentlich bewusst gewesen war. Mühsam rutschte er von der Tür weg, schloss diese und drehte den Schlüssel um. Irgendwelche Störenfriede konnte er nicht gebrauchen, schon gar nicht bei dem, was er gleich tun wollte.

Shinichi wusste zwar, dass sein Zimmer nicht gerade der romantischste Ort dafür war, doch da er nicht wusste, wann er je wieder das Haus verlassen konnte, packte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf.

"Ran. Ich muss dir etwas sagen", murmelte er dann.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen Shinichi und Ran auf dem Bett, und während Ran ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet hatte und seinem Herzschlag lauschte, hatte Shinichi einen Arm um sie gelegt und lauschte seinerseits ihrem Atem. Dem sie ihren eigenen angepasst hatte, wie er später bemerkte.

Durch die nun verschwundene Aufregung, Rans Nähe und ihren ruhigen Atem wurde Shinichi wieder schläfrig, und nur Sekunden später nickte er ein.

In diesem Moment klopfte es ganz leise an der Tür.

"Miss Mori?"

Dr. Jack Raineys Stimme, wie Ran erkannte. Seufzend befreite sie sich aus Shinichis Umarmung, stand auf und schloss leise die Tür auf. Doch nicht nur der Doktor stand draussen, sondern auch noch Shinichis Vater.

"Ich muss dich leider bitten, zu gehen, Ran", sagte Yusaku mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Sohn. "Wir haben vorhin ja eine Abmachung getroffen, wie du sicher noch weisst."

Ran seufzte erneut und liess die Schultern hängen.

"Natürlich."

Die Besuchszeit war zu Ende. Jedenfalls für heute, doch mit einem kurzen Blick auf den noch schlafenden Shinichi schwor sie sich, am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen. Sie konnte ihn schliesslich nicht allein lassen, nicht jetzt und nicht in Gedanken an das, was noch so kommen könnte.

Während der nächsten Tage, in denen Ran normal zur Schule ging und jeweils abends in der Villa Kudo vorbeischaute, war Dr. Jack Rainey bereits mitten in der Behandlung Shinichis. Noch zeigten seine Experimente keine brauchbaren Ergebnisse, weswegen Shinichi immer missmutiger wurde und schliesslich wünschte, die Behandlung, die ja anscheinend sowieso nichts nützte, abzubrechen.

Als Dr. Rainey vorschlug, ein Präparat, das auf Schnaps-Basis hergestellt wurde, auszuprobieren, wurde es Ran ebenfalls zu bunt.

"Wie können Sie ihm ein Mittel geben, wenn Sie doch gar nicht wissen, was er hat?" Es war eine Frage, auf die Ran keine Antwort bekam.

Ran wurde misstrauisch. War dieser ausländische Toxikologe tatsächlich ein Freund, oder nur ein Heuchler, der Shinichi vielleicht gar nicht helfen wollte?

Ein kleines Gespräch zusammen mit ihm und Shinichis Eltern, und ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Yusaku, bei dem sie jedoch dabei sein durfte, überzeugte Ran schliesslich vom Gegenteil. Dr. Jack Rainey sorgte sich wirklich um Shinichi und war bemüht, ihm zu helfen. Das wusste sie jetzt.

Yusaku und der Amerikaner fuhren mit ihrer Diskussion fort und kamen schliesslich zum Thema "Direktor Kinoshita".

"Da fällt mir ein", begann Yusaku und strich sich über seinen Schnurrbart. "Er hat sich nie bei mir entschuldigt für das, was er sich erlaubt hat. Er hat Shinichi schliesslich wissentlich der Gefahr ausgesetzt."

"Vielleicht muss er das auch nicht", bemerkte Dr. Rainey sofort.

"Wie bitte? Wieso?"

"Weil er so vielleicht dafür gesorgt hat, dass Shinichi jetzt noch am Leben ist."

"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Ran verständnislos. Sie war nicht verärgert, als Rainey die Antwort so formulierte, als hätte nicht sie, sondern Yusaku die Frage gestellt.

"Weisst du, Yusaku, ich habe über diese Sache nachgedacht", murmelte Rainey. "Ich meine, als Shinichi in der Schule den Herzstillstand erlitten hatte."

"Und was ist dir dabei aufgefallen?"

"Du hast gesagt, er wäre bei diesem Gesundheitstest zusammengeklappt, richtig?"

"Ja", bestätigte Yusaku nachdenklich. "Das hat mir Lehrer Nishiyama zumindest gesagt. Warum meinst du?"

"Nun ja, es war doch ein ziemliches Glück, dass Shinichi ausgerechnet beim Gesundheitstest in der Schule zusammengeklappt ist, nicht wahr? Ich meine, wäre er hier zu Hause geblieben und hätte hier den Herzstillstand erlitten, wäre er ohne Zweifel gestorben. Er hat es schliesslich nur geschafft zu überleben, weil er sofort ärztliche Hilfe bekommen hatte."

Yusaku verstand sofort, was Rainey ihm sagen wollte, doch Ran brauchte ihre Zeit, ehe es auch ihr klar wurde. Die Farbe verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.

"Es war also pures Glück... Oh mein Gott..."

Von dieser Seite hatte Ran Shinichis Zusammenbruch noch nie betrachtet. Jetzt war sie davon überzeugt, dass Shinichi zusammengebrochen wäre, egal wo er sich gerade befunden hätte. Dass er also im Kreis seiner Freunde, in Anwesenheit von ausgebildeten Ärzten, den Herzstillstand erlitt und dann auch noch überlebte, grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder. Ran schwieg, während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing, ebenso Dr. Rainey, Yukiko und auch Yusaku.

Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen. Um ihn herum war es still. Ganz deutlich hörte er die Stimme von Lehrer Nishiyama, der ihm in seiner Erinnerung die ganze Sachlage erklärte. Yusaku konnte sich alles bildlich vorstellen, jeder einzelne Schritt, den Shinichi gemacht haben musste, jedes einzelne Wort, das sein Betreuer Dr. Sawaki zu ihm gesagt hatte. Yusaku konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie die letzten paar Minuten vor Shinichis Zusammenbruch ausgesehen haben mussten. Es war schrecklich. Unvorstellbar beängstigend für einen Vater, der sich sehr um seinen Sohn sorgte...

In den nächsten drei Tagen stellten sich wider Erwarten erste Erfolge ein. Durch das bunte Mischmasch von Mitteln und Präparaten, die Dr. Rainey benutzt hatte, verflog Shinichis Müdigkeit allmählich, auch seine Ohnmachtsanfälle reduzierten sich. Die ganze Familie Kudo und Ran wussten, dass Dr. Rainey kurz davor stand, ein Mittel gegen die Auswirkungen des mysteriösen Giftes zu finden. Alle waren zuversichtlich und freuten sich schon auf den Tag, an dem Shinichi wieder gesund war, doch sie alle hatten nicht mit dem Schicksal gerechnet, das erst vereinzelt leicht, dann jedoch mit voller Härte zuschlug.

Shinichis körperliches und geistiges Hoch war zu Rans Bedauern nur von kurzer Dauer. Zu schnell durchlitt er wieder die Symptome einer Grippe, wurde wieder dauernd und in den unpassendsten Momenten ohnmächtig, und schaffte es nicht mehr, durch eigene Kraft auf den Beinen zu stehen. Dafür war er inzwischen zu schwach. Shinichi lag nur noch im Bett und wollte schlafen. Sein Gesicht hatte bereits seit Tagen dieselbe Farbe wie sein weisses Kopfkissen, dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab und die Kopfschmerzen, die er seit längerem nicht mehr verspürt hatte, kehrten zurück. Shinichi ging es schlecht, das liess sich nicht mehr von der Hand weisen. Shinichi litt.

Wenige Tage später schlug das Schicksal zu.

Als Shinichi, der wieder einmal für Stunden geschlafen hatte, die Augen aufschlug, blickte er sofort in die Augen seines Vaters. Und diese schauten nicht gerade erfreut auf ihn herab.

"Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku unvermittelt und strich sich dann kurz über sein Gesicht. "Dr. Rainey ist tot."

"Was?"

Shinichi dachte erst, sich verhört zu haben.

"Du weisst ja, dass er geschäftlich nach New York musste", begann Yusaku mit tonloser Stimme.

"Ja, das hast du gestern mal erwähnt. Oder auch vorgestern", murmelte Shinichi und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war schon so oft ohnmächtig, dass er nicht mal mehr wusste, welcher Tag gerade war. Er mobilisierte einen Teil seiner Kräfte, richtete sich auf rutschte auf seinem Bett etwas nach hinten. Dann lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und sah seinen Vater trotz der schlechten Nachrichten ungeduldig an. "Und?"

"Jacks Flugzeug wurde von Luftpiraten gekapert", erklärte Yusaku weiter und vermied es entschieden, Shinichi in die Augen zu sehen. "Nun ja", fuhr er dann fort. "Das Flugzeug kam nie in New York an. Laut den Nachrichten stürzte die Maschine irgendwo über dem Atlantik vor dem amerikanischen Festland ab. Es gab keine Überlebenden."

Shinichi schaute seinen Vater bestürzt und fassungslos an.

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Sie waren so kurz vor dem Ziel, so kurz davor, seinen Leiden ein Ende setzen zu können, und dann so was! Shinichi wurde schwarz vor Augen, als ihm die ganze Tragweite von Yusakus negativen Nachrichten bewusst wurde.

Es war ein herber Rückschlag, das war Yusaku klar, als er die Bettdecke über seinen bewusstlosen Sohn zog. Warum bloss hatte er aber auch immer Pech? Gerade, als Dr. Rainey kurz davor stand, ein eventuelles Heilmittel zu finden, starb er. Das Schicksal meinte es wohl tatsächlich nicht gut mit Shinichi. War es vielleicht gar nicht vorbestimmt, dass er wieder gesund wurde? Würde das Schicksal so lange zuschlagen, bis er die Hoffnung auf Genesung wieder verlieren würde?

Würde das Schicksal Shinichi tatsächlich so lange beuteln, bis er jegliche Hoffnung verloren hatte und nur noch auf seinen Tod wartete?

**Kapitel 7: Ein schmerzvolles letztes Aufbäumen**

Ein leises Murmeln drang an Shinichis Ohren. Es war ein Flüstern, das mal sehr laut, dann aber auch wieder kaum zu hören war. Es war das Flüstern von mehreren Erwachsenen. Shinichi, dessen Gehirn nur langsam wieder auf Touren kam, hörte mit geschlossenen Augen genauer hin. Von den zwei männlichen und der einzigen weiblichen Stimme kannte er zunächst nur zwei, und das waren die Stimmen seiner Eltern. Die dritte Stimme erkannte er nicht, sie kam ihm jedoch bekannt vor.

Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen richtete Shinichi sich langsam so auf, dass er aufrecht im Bett sass. Er atmete tief durch und fasste sich dann an die Stirn. Er hatte keine Kopfschmerzen, und auch keine erhöhte Temperatur. Shinichi fühlte sich sogar richtig gut, was ihn sehr verwunderte. Seine Müdigkeit jedoch blieb.

"Es tut mir leid, aber damit bin ich nicht einverstanden."

Diesen Satz hatte sein Vater gesagt, das hatte Shinichi erkannt. Aber mit was war er nicht einverstanden? Worüber redete er eigentlich? Shinichi versuchte genauer hinzuhören, aber da seine Zimmertür geschlossen war, verstand er natürlich kaum etwas.

Shinichi schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand langsam auf. Er war erstaunt, dass ihm nicht schwindlig wurde, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit. Mit relativ ruhigen und bestimmten Schritten holte er sich eine Trainerjacke aus dem Schrank und zog sie sich über. Dann ging er zur Tür, öffnete sie und stieg schliesslich die Treppe runter. Es ging ganz gut, so lange er sich langsam bewegte, und hoffte, die Erwachsenen würden ihn nicht sofort entdecken. Seine Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht.

"Shinichi!"

Als der Gemeinte, mit einer Hand das Treppengeländer festhaltend, immer noch langsam einen Fuss vor den anderen setzte, erkannte er endlich die fremde Stimme. Es war die von seinem Klassenlehrer, Herrn Nishiyama. Er hatte ihn also doch nicht vergessen, obwohl es schon fast drei Ewigkeiten her war, seit er ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

"Oh mein Gott!", rief Nishiyama aus, als Shinichi endlich wortlos ins Wohnzimmer trat. "Shinichi? Bist du das?"

"Wer sollte ich denn sonst sein?", fragte der Angesprochene zurück und hörte sogleich, dass seine Stimme sich nicht so gut anhörte, wie er sich fühlte. Sie war heiser und ziemlich kraftlos.

"Du siehst..." Lehrer Nishiyama suchte nach dem geeigneten Wort für Shinichis Aussehen, doch es fiel ihm nicht ein, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Dennoch wollte er den Satz beenden, und das tat er auch. "... aus."

Shinichis Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Wie sollte er denn das verstehen? Positiv oder negativ?

Yukiko, die ihn mit grossen Augen angestarrt hatte, wandte nun ebenfalls das Wort an ihn.

"Shinichi? Geht's dir gut?"

"Jah..."

Yusaku hatte ihn nur beobachtet und nichts zu seinem Erscheinen gesagt. Nachdem Shinichi sich zögernd neben seinem Vater auf das Sofa niedergelassen hatte, zog er sich seine Trainerjacke fester um die Schultern. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er wieder fror, ging es ihm immer noch relativ gut. Immer noch hatte er normale Temperatur, er schwitzte nicht, und sein Kopf war auch nicht mehr so vernebelt wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Kurzum: Es schien, als sei er auf dem Weg der Besserung. So kam es Lehrer Nishiyama zumindest vor.

"Es freut mich, dass es dir wieder besser geht", sagte er erleichtert. "Deine Mitschüler machen sich schon Sorgen um dich."

"Ah ja?", fragte Shinichi leise und verschränkte die Arme. Ihm war jetzt noch kälter.

"Ja", sagte Lehrer Nishiyama und lächelte. "Besonders Ran."

Shinichi sah zu Boden und blieb stumm. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie sehr seine Freundin sich um ihn Sorgen machen musste. Sie hatte schliesslich mit ansehen müssen, wie er Tag für Tag mehr zerfiel... Als er wieder hochsah, suchte er den Blickkontakt zu seinem Vater und formte lautlos eine einzelne Frage.

"Ran war bis vor kurzem noch hier", antwortete Yusaku, der die Frage richtig gedeutet hatte.

"Wird sie später nochmal kommen?"

"Nein. Erst morgen wieder. Ihr Vater bestand darauf, dass sie nach Hause kam."

Shinichi seufzte. Das war ja klar... Kogoro Mori mochte es immer noch nicht, dass Ran sich mit ihm abgab. Hätte er jedoch das Recht, den Freund für seine Tochter auszusuchen, er würde bestimmt nicht ihn, einen Detektiv, nehmen. Ein Arzt, ein Anwalt, oder wenn es jünger gehen musste, ein Medizin- oder Jurastudent. Das entsprach Kogoros Vorstellung von einem "richtigen Mann". Ein Detektiv war seiner Meinung nach kein richtiger Mann. Shinichi rollte mit den Augen, als er daran dachte. Da Kogoro aber nun selber ein Detektiv war, traf seine Einschätzung natürlich nur auf andere zu. Shinichi seufzte genervt auf.

Glücklicherweise liess Ran sich nicht mehr alles von ihrem Vater gefallen.

"So leid es mir tut", sagte Lehrer Nishiyama plötzlich, nachdem er auf die Uhr geschaut hatte. "Ich muss leider gehen, da ich noch etwas für morgen vorbereiten muss. Aber ich werde bald wieder vorbeikommen, einverstanden?"

Shinichi lächelte kurz. Natürlich war er das. Bei dem Vorschlag eines Mannes, der sich auf seine Seite gestellt hatte, als es um diesen Gesundheitstest ging und dem er vertrauen konnte, war er natürlich einverstanden.

"Bis dann, Shinichi. Und gute Besserung."

"Danke. Auf Wiedersehen."

Shinichi konnte sich glücklich schätzen, einen Lehrer zu haben, der sich um seine kranken Schüler sorgte. Der sogar Hausbesuche machte, um sich nach dem Gesundheitszustand seiner Schützlinge zu erkundigen. Lehrer Nishiyama war ein Vorbild von einem Lehrer, und dieser Ansicht war nicht nur er, sondern auch Yusaku.

"Ich denke, du solltest wieder ins Bett, Shinichi", sagte er, nahm dann seine Brille ab und strich sich über die Augen. Er war sehr müde, das liess sich nicht von der Hand weisen.

"Ja, aber erst, wenn er etwas gegessen hat", warf Yukiko ein und sprang auf. "Ich mach dir ein belegtes Brötchen, einverstanden?"

Ein belegtes Brötchen? Das klang sehr gut, obwohl Shinichi keinerlei Hunger verspürte. Trotzdem war er einverstanden. Eine einfache Suppe hätte ihm auch gereicht. Aber so lange es ihm so gut ging wie im Moment, wäre er auch mit allem anderen einverstanden gewesen. Na ja, mit fast allem. Shinichi war froh, dass er die Kraft hatte, überhaupt aufzustehen. Und auch, dass er ein paar Schritte problemlos laufen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag jedoch fand Shinichi einfach nicht die Kraft, sein Bett zu verlassen. Wenn er sich auch nur ein klein wenig aufrichtete, wurde ihm schwindlig und speiübel, also hielt er es für das Beste, einfach liegen zu bleiben.

Shinichi verschlief fast den ganzen Tag, ohne zu bemerken, dass Ran kurz mal nach ihm schaute. Am Abend war er jedoch wieder so weit fit, so dass er mit ihr ein paar Runden Karten spielen konnte. In der Nacht allerdings wurde er von Alpträumen geplagt, so dass er sich am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert fühlte. Zudem hatte er wieder Fieber, wodurch er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Sein kurzes Hoch war wieder vorbei, sehr zum Leidwesen von Ran und seinen Eltern, die gehofft hatten, dass der Spuk sich endlich dem Ende zuneigen würde.

In dem Moment, als Yusaku seinem Sohn einen kalten Tee hinstellte, klingelte es an der Haustür. Dr. Sawaki stand draussen, der sich nach Shinichi erkundigen wollte. Als er von Yukiko in dessen Zimmer geführt wurde, hatte er schon alle möglichen Szenarien vor Augen. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, wirklich mit allem. Teilweise bestätigten sich seine Befürchtungen.

Yusaku, der gerade einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn seines Sohnes gelegt hatte, sah müde auf, als der Arzt eintrat. Und als er ihn begrüsste, schrak Shinichi schweissgebadet aus dem Schlaf.

"Nicht so stürmisch, Junge!"

Dr. Sawaki brachte trotz allem ein Lächeln zustande und hob den kalten Lappen auf, der zu Boden gefallen war. Yusaku bedankte sich, ehe er dem Kranken den Tee reichte.

Shinichi fühlte sich bereits etwas besser, und der kalte Tee tat ihm gut.

Dr. Sawaki, der kurz Shinichis Temperatur überprüfte, kam ohne Umschweife zum Hauptgrund seines Besuches.

"Hast du dich an meine Bedingungen gehalten?"

Die Stimme des Arztes war streng, geradezu kalt.

"Bedingungen?", fragte Shinichi leise nach. "Welche Bedingungen?"

Der durchdringende Blick von Dr. Sawaki liess den Jungen verstummen. Er öffnete zwar den Mund, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was er hätte sagen können, darum schloss er ihn wieder. Durch die ständigen Ohnmachtsanfälle hatte sein Gehirn wohl Schaden genommen, so dass er zuerst gar nicht verstand, was der Arzt meinte. Zwei Sekunden später jedoch kapierte Shinichi es. Er wusste wieder, welche Bedingungen es waren. Schlafen, Essen und Trinken. Hatte er sich daran gehalten, oder hatte er nicht? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

"Shinichi hat meistens geschlafen", verteidigte Yusaku seinen Sohn. "Gegessen und getrunken hat er auch. Wenn er zu der Zeit nicht geschlafen hat natürlich."

Dr. Sawaki war klar, dass man nicht essen und schlafen zugleich konnte. Und da sich Shinichi - mehr oder weniger - an die Bedingungen gehalten hatte, konnte er nichts weiter sagen. Aber trotzdem passte es ihm nicht, wenn er an etwas Bestimmtes dachte.

"Hast du die Medizin, die ich dir mitgegeben habe, genommen?"

"Ähm", machte Shinichi und machte den Arzt dadurch wieder misstrauisch. Das wiederum passte Yusaku nicht.

"Natürlich hat er das, darauf habe ich streng geachtet", sagte er, um Shinichis Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. "Er hat Medizin bekommen."

Dass er damit aber nicht die Medizin von Dr. Sawaki, sondern diejenige von Dr. Jack Rainey meinte, sagte er natürlich nicht. Der Arzt bemerkte die Täuschung glücklicherweise nicht. Er hielt dieses Thema nun für abgeschlossen.

"Wie geht's dir jetzt?"

Shinichi schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.

"Es ging schon mal besser. Aber es ging auch schon schlechter. Mittelmass, würde ich sagen."

"Denkst du, es würde dir besser gehen, wenn du wieder im Krankenhaus wärst?"

Shinichi riss seine Augen auf und sein Körper versteifte sich.

"Nein! Auf keinen Fall!", sagte er laut, ehe wieder einmal ein heftiger Hustenanfall, der seinen geschwächten Körper wie schon so oft zusammenkrümmen liess, bei Dr. Sawaki wieder jegliche Alarmglocken klingeln liess.

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja", sagte Shinichi mit erstickter Stimme und klopfte sich auf die Brust. "Geht gleich wieder vorbei."

"Ich bin da anderer Meinung", sagte Dr. Sawaki und musterte seinen ehemaligen Patienten besorgt. "Ich denke, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn-"

"Bitte geben Sie uns noch einen Tag", versuchte Yusaku es nach einer kurzen Bedenkpause. "Vielleicht geht es ihm morgen schon wieder besser."

Yusaku hoffte, dass der Arzt sein Einverständnis geben würde. Ein ganzer Tag sollte eigentlich reichen, schliesslich hatte er etwas entdeckt. Etwas, was Shinichis Rettung bedeuten könnte...

Dr. Sawaki jedoch war nicht einverstanden. Er wollte, dass Shinichi wieder in die Obhut der Ärzte im Krankenhaus kam, und sonst nichts.

"Ich bitte Sie, Doktor", versuchte es Yusaku erneut. "Ich bitte Sie doch nur um einen Kompromiss. Wenn es Shinichi bis morgen um diese Zeit nicht besser geht, unterschreibe ich freiwillig die Papiere. Ich bitte Sie doch nur um vierundzwanzig Stunden."

"Na gut", sagte Dr. Sawaki endlich und seufzte. "Aber ich werde morgen Vormittag pünktlich wieder hier sein. Ich verlasse mich auf Ihr Wort. Falls es Shinichi nicht besser geht, werde ich ihn wieder einweisen lassen.""

"Einverstanden."

Zwei Minuten später war Dr. Sawaki weg.

Shinichi war nicht einverstanden mit dem Vorschlag seines Vaters. Erst holte er ihn extra aus dem Krankenhaus, damit dieser amerikanische Toxikologe seine Experimente mit ihm durchführen konnte, und jetzt sollte er wieder zurück in dieses verhasste Gebäude.

"Vater? Was sollte das gerade?", fragte Shinichi wütend. "Warum hast du mir noch einen Tag gegeben?"

"Wegen dem hier."

"Wegen was?"

Yusaku ging nicht auf Shinichis Frage ein, sondern warf ihm zur Antwort ein Fläschchen zu, das mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Am Boden des kleinen Glasbehälters hatte sich eine Art komischen, weissen Sand abgelagert.

Mit neugierigen Blicken betrachtete Shinichi das Fläschchen in seiner Hand.

"Was ist das? Woher hast du es?"

Yusaku seufzte kurz, ehe er antwortete.

"Ich habe mich etwas in Jack Raineys Gästezimmer umgesehen, das er zeitgleich als Labor benutzt hatte. Zwischen all seinen Unterlagen, Aufzeichnungen und Gerätschaften fand ich dieses Fläschchen, das mit "the last resort" gekennzeichnet war. Ich vermute, dass es eine Art Gegengift sein könnte, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht."

"Der letzte Ausweg", murmelte Shinichi und betrachtete den Inhalt des Fläschchens genauer. Zum Glück konnte er jetzt klar denken. "Wenn das die Lösung für mein Problem ist, sollte ich vielleicht es nehmen. Oder nicht?"

"Und wenn es das nicht ist?", fragte Yusaku besorgt. "Wenn es irgendein Gift ist, das dich womöglich doch noch tötet? Was, wenn es nur ein weiteres, unbrauchbares Mittel ist?"

"Wer weiss, was das Gift schon alles in meinem Körper angestellt hat", sagte Shinichi leise und sah zu seinem Vater hoch. "Wer weiss, wie lange ich überhaupt noch lebe?"

"Aber-"

"Sterben müssen wir alle mal", sagte Shinichi und betrachtete nachdenklich das kleine Glasfläschchen in seiner offenen Handfläche.

"Aber doch nicht durch ein unbekanntes Mittel! Lass es doch erst untersuchen!"

"Von wem?", fragte Shinichi sarkastisch. "Hast du sonst noch einen Toxikologen, den du aus dem Ärmel schütteln kannst?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht", seufzte Yusaku. "Aber ich bin trotzdem der Meinung-"

"Sterben müssen wir alle mal", wiederholte Shinichi stur. Yusaku seufzte genervt auf.

"Deine kopflosen Entscheidungen bringen dich eines Tages noch um. Merk dir das, Shinichi."

"Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt", erwiderte Shinichi flüsternd und schüttelte das Fläschchen. Sofort vermischte sich die Ablagerung mit der Flüssigkeit, die nun nicht mehr durchsichtig war, sondern eine milchig-weisse Farbe angenommen hatte.

"Da fällt mir ein, dass Jack mal ein ganzer Nachmittag lang nicht hier war", sagte Yusaku, um Zeit zu schinden. "Als ich ihn nach dem Grund für seine Abwesenheit fragte, hatte er gesagt, er wäre im Polizeipräsidium gewesen und hätte sich mit Inspektor Megure unterhalten."

"Und?", fragte Shinichi nach.

"Nun ja", begann Yusaku und wägte seine nächsten Worte ab. "Vielleicht war das nur die halbe Wahrheit, und er hat eine der Giftkapseln mitgenommen, die Megure ihm sicher gezeigt hatte."

Shinichi schaltete schnell.

"Du meinst, dass das hier dasselbe Gift ist, das man mir eingeflösst hat?"

Dabei schüttelte er das Glasfläschchen noch einmal.

"Genau das meine ich", antwortete Yusaku, setzte sich auf Shinichis Bettkante und setzte gleich noch einen drauf. "'Der letzte Ausweg' könnte einerseits das Gegengift sein, aber andererseits auch nur dasselbe Gift, das dich nach der Einnahme tötet. "Der letzte Ausweg" von deinen Qualen, sozusagen. Die Erlösung davon. Diese Kennzeichnung kann man jetzt so oder so verstehen."

Da hatte Yusaku Recht. Shinichi dachte nach. Trotz der gelegentlichen Hochs, die er seit dem Besuch im Tropical-Land hatte, hatte man ihm nicht helfen können. Weder Dr. Sawaki, noch die Leute im Krankenhaus, noch Dr. Jack Rainey hatte es geschafft, ihm eine dauerhafte Lösung zu bieten. Shinichi hatte es satt, die ganze Zeit nur dahin zu vegetieren, er hatte es satt, die meiste Zeit ohnmächtig zu sein. Er hatte es satt. Endgültig.

Der letzte Ausweg.

Vielleicht sollte er ihn nehmen. Das Risiko war zwar sehr gross, das wusste er sehr genau, aber trotzdem... Es war kein Leben mehr.

Immer noch nachdenklich sah Shinichi das Glasfläschchen an. Dann öffnete er den Verschluss.

"Überlege es dir nochmal, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku mit leiser Stimme. "Ein Gegengift ist auch ein Gift. Was soll ich denn Ran sagen, wenn du jetzt daran stirbst? Was soll ich ihr sagen? Wie soll ich es ihr erklären? Sag es mir!"

"Sag ihr die Wahrheit", sagte Shinichi mit kühler Stimme, warf die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Aufrecht und ganz ruhig stand er in seinem Zimmer und sah seinen Vater an, der noch immer auf seinem Bett sass und zu ihm hochsah. Shinichi fuhr fort. "Sag ihr, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Dr. Rainey ist tot, er kann also kein Gegenmittel mehr herstellen. Und unsereins fehlt das Wissen dazu. Sag ihr, dass ich es auf gut Glück versucht habe. Wenn ich sterben sollte, dann..." Shinichi verstummte kurz, ehe er seinem Vater in die Augen sah, in denen klar und deutlich 'warte' stand. "Wenn ich sterben sollte, dann sag ihr bitte, dass ich sie immer geliebt habe."

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich das Fläschen an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug, während Yusaku geschockt aufsprang. Deutlich spürte Shinichi, wie die Flüssigkeit seine Speiseröhre hinunterlief, und gleichzeitig rutschte ihm der kleine Glasbehälter aus der Hand und zersplitterte am Boden. Shinichi griff sich mit beiden Händen an den Hals. Es brannte grauenhaft. Es schien Shinichi, als hätte er reines Feuer geschluckt. Feuer, das sofort wieder gelöscht werden musste.

"Wasser!", keuchte er und hustete. "Wasser!"

Yusaku wurde panisch.

"Spuck es wieder aus! Ich bitte dich, Shinichi, spuck es wieder aus!"

"... Geht... nicht...", röchelte er.

Er war doch ein Idiot. Er hätte auf seinen Vater hören sollen, das wusste Shinichi jetzt. Die Schmerzen waren nicht auszuhalten. Das Feuer in seinem Körper verbrannte ihn innerlich, Shinichi konnte förmlich riechen, wie sich das Feuer durch alles frass, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Magen, Därme, Nieren, Leber, die Lungenflügel, schliesslich die Muskeln, Sehnen, und die Knochen...

Shinichi schwankte kurz, doch er konnte sich trotz der gewaltigen Schmerzen noch auf den Beinen halten. Das Glas kaltes Wasser, das Yusaku ihm eilig eingeschenkt hatte und das er mit einem Zug leertrank, bewirkte rein gar nichts. Es war vergleichbar mit dem Wasser, mit dem man brennendes Öl löschen wollte. Es half nicht, es verstärkte das Feuergefühl sogar noch.

Auch das Glas rutschte ihm aus der Hand und zersplitterte genau wie das Fläschchen vorhin am Boden.

Shinichi griff sich wieder an den Hals, in dem er nun ebenfalls das Feuer spürte. Seine Atmung nahm rasselnde Geräusche an, dann gaben seine Knie einfach nach und er stürzte zu Boden. Er verletzte sich die Hand an den Glasscherben, doch er spürte es gar nicht. Der Schmerz, den die Flüssigkeit hervorrief, war einfach zu gewaltig. Trotzdem schaffte Shinichi es, einen schmerzhaften Schrei zu unterdrücken. Aber ein weiterer würde nicht lautlos bleiben...

Gerade, als Shinichi beinahe mit seinem Körper in die Glasscherben gefallen wäre, packte Yusaku ihn und verfrachtete ihn zurück ins Bett.

Trotz den Schmerzen, die Shinichi verspürte, war er froh, dass Ran in diesem Moment nicht bei ihm war. Sein Anblick, der furchtbar sein musste, hätte sie bestimmt nicht ertragen, da war sich Shinichi sicher.

"Halt durch, bitte, Shinichi! Halt durch!"

Yusakus flehende Bitte lockte Yukiko zu ihrem Sohn. Ihr Mann versuchte sie zwar wegzuschicken, aber dafür war es zu spät. Yukiko hatte bereits gesehen, wie sehr Shinichi litt und sich unter gewaltigen Schmerzen dauernd zusammenkrümmte.

Yusakus Gehirn schaltete ab. Es gab nur noch eins, was sich fest darin verankerte. Sein Sohn Shinichi, sein einziges Kind. Und-

"Hilfe... Hilfe! Schnell!"

"Ich rufe den Krankenwagen!", sagte Yukiko sofort und eilte aus dem Zimmer, während Yusaku nur tatenlos zusehen konnte, wie Shinichi sich unter den stärker werdenden Schmerzen immer mehr wand und krümmte. Yusaku waren die Hände gebunden, er konnte nichts für seinen Sohn tun. Aber er hätte schon früher den Krankenwagen rufen können, stattdessen würden die Notärzte nun wahrscheinlich zu spät eintreffen...

Bei dem, was kurz danach geschah, war nun seinerseits Yusaku froh, dass Yukiko es nicht mit ansehen musste. Es war einfach zu schrecklich und unerträglich, tatenlos zusehen zu müssen: Der inzwischen nassgeschwitzte Shinichi krümmte sich noch einmal fest zusammen, bäumte sich anschliessend auf und schrie aus Leibeskräften - dann sackte er zurück und es war ruhig. Es war eine Erlösung, diese Stille.

Yukiko, die den Telefonhörer in der Hand hatte und gerade die Notrufnummer eintippen wollte, erstarrte. Shinichis markerschütternder Schrei war in der ganzen Villa zu hören gewesen. Ein schrecklicher Schrei, voller Schmerz und... Todesangst. Ja, Shinichi hatte Todesangst, das wusste Yusaku nun. Er wagte kaum zu atmen. Hatte Shinichi es trotzdem geschafft? Hatte er es endlich überstanden? Yukiko, die in diesem Moment wieder in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes trat, fragte sich genau dasselbe. Aber auch sie bekam keine Antwort.

Die beiden Notärzte, die zehn Minuten später eintrafen, fanden ein erschöpftes Ehepaar und einen bewusstlosen, stark verschwitzten Teenager vor, dessen Atmung sehr flach war. Ihre Versuche, Shinichi aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen, scheiterten. Trotzdem waren sie froh, dass er überhaupt noch lebte.

Yusaku und Yukiko konnten nichts mehr für Shinichi tun. Im Krankenhaus war er in besten Händen, dort erhielt er auch eine richtige Behandlung. Ob das jetzt allerdings noch ein Thema war, wusste Yusaku nicht. Er sah stumm zu, wie sein Sohn auf eine Trage geschnallt und schliesslich in den Krankenwagen geschoben wurde. Yusaku begleitete Shinichi, während Yukiko zurückblieb und Ran informierte, ehe sie dann zusammen mit dem jungen Mädchen nachkam.

Die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus verlief ruhig, ebenso der kurze Check, den Dr. Sawaki bei Shinichi durchführte. Yusaku hatte ihm alles erklärt, als Yukiko mit Ran bei ihm eintraf, und ihn gebeten, sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern.

Eine halbe Stunde später erwachte Shinichi wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht. Er schwitzte erneut und zitterte gleichzeitig vor Kälte, und seine Atmung war stossweise. Er war bei Bewusstsein, das war seinen Eltern klar, und doch antwortete er nicht auf ihre Fragen. Er sah sie nicht einmal an, obwohl er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Er nahm überhaupt nichts mehr um ihn herum wahr. Shinichi reagierte noch nicht mal auf Ran, geschweige denn auf ihre Stimme. Es schien, als wäre er in einer anderen Welt.

Auch eine Stunde nach seiner Einlieferung reagierte Shinichi nicht auf sein Umfeld, er war so apathisch wie noch nie. Dr. Sawaki, der sich keinen Reim auf Shinichis merkwürdigen Zustand machen konnte, verordnete ihm eine Beruhigungsspritze.

"Für alle Fälle", sagte er und übernahm diese Aufgabe gleich selbst. "Nicht, dass er später noch durchdreht, aus welchem Grund auch immer."

Knappe zwanzig Minuten später, nachdem seine Eltern und Ran schweren Herzens nach Hause gegangen waren, da sie Shinichi sowieso nicht helfen konnten, veränderte sich dessen Zustand urplötzlich. Dr. Sawaki, der per Zufall im Zimmer war und seinen Patienten kurz untersuchte, musste tatenlos zusehen, wie Shinichi mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die die blanke Panik und die Todesangst zeigten, sich immer wieder zusammenkrümmte und sich so sehr unter Schmerzen windete, dass er kurze Zeit später aus dem Bett fiel und sich das Kinn schmerzhaft am Boden anschlug. Sich auf die Lippen beissend krümmte Shinichi sich wieder so fest zusammen, dass seine Stirn seine Knie berührte. Er hätte am liebsten laut geschrien, doch er konnte es unterdrücken. Gerade noch so. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich aber immer noch.

Dr. Sawaki war machtlos. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte oder konnte, ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. Er konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, wie Shinichis Atmung plötzlich aussetzte und sein Körper erschlaffte. Shinichi regte sich nicht mehr, sein Körper war so leblos wie der eines Toten. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er nicht tot war, denn er begann wieder zu atmen. Shinichi lebte noch. Mehr oder weniger.

Noch einmal Glück gehabt.

Zehn Minuten später traf Ran, die plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt und die Shinichis Eltern im Schlepptau hatte, wieder im Krankenhaus ein. Das Gefühl war zwar inzwischen wieder verschwunden, doch sie wollte trotzdem zu ihrem Freund.

Ohne sich umzuschauen steuerte Ran auf das Treppenhaus zu und sprintete die Stufen hoch, bis sie auf dem Stockwerk ankam, auf dem Shinichi sein Zimmer hatte. Yusaku und Yukiko eilten ihr hinterher.

Als Ran jedoch die Tür aufriss, fiel ihr Blick auf ein leeres Bett, das gerade von einer Krankenschwester gemacht wurde.

"Oh! Entschuldigung", sagte Ran und wurde rot. "Ich hab mich wohl in der Tür geirrt."

"Ran?", erklang es von hinten, und sie drehte sich um. Es war Dr. Sawaki, der gerade auf die kleine Gruppe zusteuerte. "Was machst du denn noch hier?"

"Ich wollte zu Shinichi, aber ich hab mich in der Tür geirrt", antwortete Ran.

Dr. Sawaki seufzte.

"Nein, du hast dich nicht geirrt. Das hier ist Shinichis Zimmer. Das heisst, das war es."

Ran wurde bleich, ihre Stimme begann zu zittern.

"Sie... Sie meinen, er ist... tot?"

"Was?"

Yusaku sah den Arzt fassungslos an. "Sagen Sie, dass das nicht wahr ist! Shinichi ist nicht tot! Das glaube ich nicht! Er kann nicht tot sein! Oder?"

Dr. Sawaki hob abwehrend die Hände und lächelte ganz kurz.

"Shinichi ist nicht tot, keine Angst. Aber aufgrund eines kleinen Zwischenfalls musste ich ihn verlegen lassen."

Ran atmete erleichtert auf, doch den beunruhigenden Unterton des Arztes hörte sie trotzdem heraus.

"Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Yukiko und packte Yusakus Hand. "Wo liegt er?"

Dr. Sawaki seufzte erneut.

"Auf der Intensivstation."

Yukikos lange Fingernägel gruben sich tief in die Hand ihres Mannes.

"Intensivstation?", flüsterte sie, während ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. "Warum das? Was ist passiert?"

Dr. Sawaki erklärte es in ein paar kurzen Sätzen, ehe er verstummte. Ihn fröstelte es. Vor seinen Augen spielte sich die Szenerie ab, als in der Teitan-Oberschule der Gesundheitstest durchgeführt wurde. Nur war es damals nicht so schlimm gewesen wie jetzt...

"Können wir zu ihm?"

"Natürlich. Folgen Sie mir bitte..."

Den kurzen Weg bis zur Intensivstation legten die vier schweigend zurück. Drei von ihnen waren in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft, sie fragten auf ihre eigene Art, wann Shinichis Qualen endlich ein Ende finden würden.

Dr. Sawakis Gedanken hingegen wanderten zum Schreckensmoment zurück, bevor Shinichis Atmung wieder einsetzte. In jenem Moment erkannte er, was mit Shinichi los war. Er wusste, wie es um ihn stand. Er hatte erkannt, dass Shinichi nicht nur bewusstlos war, sondern dass es sogar schlimmer um ihn stand. In dem Moment, in dem Shinichi leblos auf dem Boden lag, war ihm alles klar. Seine Vorahnung, die er plötzlich gehabt hatte, hatte sich bestätigt. Leider.

"Wir sind da."

Dr. Sawaki drehte sich zu der Familie um. "Bevor wir reingehen, muss ich Ihnen noch etwas sagen."

Yusaku, Yukiko und Ran sahen ihn fragend an, und der Arzt suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen...", begann er und verstummte kurz, ehe er weiterfuhr. "Shinichi... ist nicht mehr nur ein Patient."

"Nicht?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Er hatte sich wie gesagt vorhin unter Schmerzen gewindet, ehe er plötzlich... Es tut mir leid, es sagen zu müssen, aber Shinichi... liegt im Koma."

Bei der kleinen Familie schlug die Nachricht wie eine Bombe ein. Shinichi, ihr Sohn. Shinichi, ihr Freund. Im Koma. Ausgerechnet Shinichi. Ausgerechnet er.

Mit grossen Augen und fassungslosen Gesichtern sahen sie den Arzt an.

"Ich will ihn sehen", sagte Ran mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Bitte. Ich will ihn sehen."

Wortlos zog Dr. Sawaki die Tür auf und liess die drei eintreten. Da in diesem Bereich der Intensivstation keine Patienten mit irgendwelchen Infektionskrankheiten lagen, mussten sie auch keine Schutzkleidung tragen.

Als Ran Shinichi sah, brach sie endgültig in Tränen aus. Leblos und mit kreideweissem Gesicht lag er in seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er war an mehreren Geräten angeschlossen, die ständig piepten und seine Lebenszeichen aufzeichneten. Shinichi sah aus, als würde er einfach nur schlafen. Nur war dem nicht so.

Yusaku legte eine Hand auf Rans Schulter, und sie sah hoch.

"Wenigstens leidet er jetzt nicht. Er hat keine Schmerzen, soweit ich das sehen kann."

Ran nickte und schluchzte. Sie wusste, was Yusaku ihr sagen wollte, schliesslich hatte er ihr erzählt, was Shinichi durchgemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr alles erzählt. Alles. Auch Shinichis Geständnis.

"Er hat keine Schmerzen", wiederholte Yukiko und sah immerzu auf Shinichis Gesicht, das ganz entspannt war. "Ich hoffe es zumindest."

"Ich auch", flüsterte Ran, dann wandte sie sich an ihren Freund. Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre. "Shinichi. Wenn du mich hörst... Bitte. Bitte wach auf. Bitte komm zurück."

Nichts. Shinichi blieb regungslos liegen, ohne auch nur mit dem kleinen Finger gezuckt zu haben. Obwohl Ran es erwartet hatte, hatte sie auf das Gegenteil gehofft.

"Shinichi?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort.

Yukiko konnte nicht anders, sie schloss die nun weinende Ran in die Arme, während Yusaku nicht einen Moment seinen Blick von seinem Sohn abwenden konnte. Shinichi lag im Koma. Und es war überhaupt nicht klar, wann er wieder daraus erwachen würde. Würde er überhaupt je wieder aus dem Koma erwachen? Die Voraussetzungen dafür waren alles andere als gut. Sie waren sogar sehr schlecht.

Nicht nur Ran war das klar, sondern auch Yusaku, der sich gewaltige Vorwürfe machte. Er hätte Shinichi das Fläschchen mit dem fragwürdigen Inhalt nicht geben dürfen. Niemals. Aber was geschehen war, war geschehen. Yusaku konnte es nicht mehr ändern, so sehr er es auch wollte. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Fragen, doch niemand konnte sie beantworten. Weder Dr. Sawaki noch sonst irgend jemand. Niemand konnte es. Wohl oder übel musste er warten. Er konnte nur darauf warten, dass Shinichi wieder aus dem Koma erwachen würde.

Yusaku, Ran und Yukiko hofften auf genau dieses Wunder. Etwas anderes konnten sie nicht mehr tun. Ihnen blieb nur noch die Hoffnung.

Doch es war ungewiss. Alles war ungewiss. Es lag jetzt alles an Shinichis Wunsch zu überleben. Es lag an Shinichi, und nur an ihm.

Ran, die völlig am Verzweifeln war, glaubte trotzdem an ihn. Sie glaubte daran, dass Shinichi kämpfen würde. Das Schicksal musste nur noch mitspielen. Das Schicksal musste es bestimmt gut mit ihm meinen, sonst wäre er ja schon längst gestorben. Damals, an jenem Abend im Tropical-Land...

Ran strich sich über die Augen und wischte sich so die Tränen weg. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass das Schicksal es gut mit Shinichi meinte.

Aber genau das machte es nicht. Ran hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie sich irrte.

**Kapitel 8: Hoffnungslos gefangen in der Einsamkeit der Finsternis**

_Shinichi öffnete die Augen. Es war finster. Dunkel. Schwarz. Um ihn herum war alles schwarz. Rabenschwarz. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte, er blinzelte zur Sicherheit, aber die Finsternis verschwand nicht. Sie war einfach da. Shinichi hob die Hand, doch er konnte sie nicht sehen, auch wenn er sie direkt an die Nasenspitze hielt. Es war völlig finster. Es war eine totale Finsternis... und eine unheimliche Leere. Shinichi hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war._

_Langsam stand er auf. Wo zum Teufel war er? Im Nirgendwo? Wie kam er überhaupt hierher? Bis vor kurzem war er doch noch im Krankenhaus... War er vielleicht... tot?_

_Shinichi schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Aber... woher wollte er das denn wissen?_

_Das war eine gute Frage._

_Erst jetzt fiel Shinichi auf, dass er gar keine Schmerzen verspürte. Dafür aber fühlte sich sein Körper taub an, wie wenn er unter Beruhigungsmitteln stehen würde. Shinichi versuchte einen Schritt zu laufen. Es klappte zwar, jedoch strengte es ihn sehr an. Nach mehreren Schritten fiel er erschöpft auf die Knie. Diese verdammte Finsternis, sie saugte die ganze Kraft aus seinem Körper. Oder war es gar nicht die Finsternis, sondern... der Tod? Shinichi stand wieder auf und rieb sich fröstelnd die Arme. Er spürte, dass der Tod nicht weit von ihm entfernt war, aber trotzdem machte ihm das keine Angst. Durch seine Detektivarbeit hatte er gelernt, den Tod zu akzeptieren. Er hatte keine Angst davor. Die Mörder, die er während seiner erst kurzen Karriere als Meisterdetektiv überführt hatte, hatten ihm oft den Tod prophezeit. Oft hatte er irgendwelche Morddrohungen erhalten, doch Shinichi hatte sich nie darum gekümmert. Seiner Meinung nach bestimmte einzig und allein er, wann er sterben würde. Nur er, und niemand sonst..._

_Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf. Diese Dunkelheit machte ihm langsam aber sicher zu schaffen. Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis, doch wohin er auch sah, er entdeckte nichts. Überall war es schwarz. Shinichi kroch ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Es war so unheimlich... und er hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren. Es schien ihm, als wäre er schon ewig in dieser beklemmenden Finsternis. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde sein Ziel. Er wollte hier weg!_

_"Hilfe!"_

_Sein Schrei wurde sofort von der Leere verschluckt, es gab auch kein Echo. "Hilfe!"_

_Wieder nichts. Die Dunkelheit verschlang jedes einzelne Geräusch, jeder Schrei, jedes Rufen. Sie verschlang einfach alles._

_"Hilfe!"_

_Es geschah wieder das Gleiche wie vorhin. Shinichi wurde es langsam bewusst, es war die bittere Wahrheit: Er war hier gefangen. Würde er je wieder hier rauskommen? Würde er je wieder... _Licht_ sehen?_

_Shinichi glaubte nicht daran. Zumindest nicht, so lange er hier nur herumstand und sich nicht bewegte. Also...?_

_Shinichi setzte einen Schritt vor den anderen und hatte die Arme weit von sich gestreckt, aus Furcht, plötzlich irgendwo dagegen zu knallen. Doch ihm stellte es sich kein Hindernis in den Weg. Jetzt spürte er, dass er sich schneller bewegen konnte als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken._

_Da! Irgendetwas vor ihm flackerte auf, war aber sofort wieder verschwunden. Shinichi blieb stehen. Hatte er sich das gerade nur eingebildet? Wenn nein, war das Flackern gut oder schlecht? Schlecht oder gut? Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war doch egal. Es war etwas Helles, und in dieser Dunkelheit war etwas Helles immer gut._

_Shinichi begann zu laufen, zwar erst zögerlich, dann immer schneller. Er wusste nicht wohin, er wusste nicht, ob er nach links, nach rechts oder einfach geradeaus laufen sollte. Im Grunde genommen war das doch egal. Hauptsache, er kam weg aus diesem komischen Raum. Falls das überhaupt ein Raum war..._

_Das Flackern erschien erneut, dieses Mal heller als vorher. Der junge Detektiv begann zu rennen. Er rannte und rannte in die Richtung, aus der das Flackern gekommen war. Doch das war nur sein halber Wunsch. Er wollte weg. Weg aus dieser Dunkelheit. Er wollte sie einfach hinter sich lassen..._

_BOING!_

_Shinichi rannte mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand, die ihn aufgrund seines Schwungs rücklings hart zu Boden warf. Vor Schmerz schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, und er stöhnte gequält auf. Für einen Moment blieb Shinichi liegen und tastete nach seinem Gesicht. Dem ungeheuren Schmerz nach zu urteilen hatte er sich wohl gerade die Nase gebrochen..._

_Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen rappelte er sich wieder hoch und kroch langsam auf die Wand zu. Nur - da war gar keine Wand mehr. Als Shinichi vorsichtig die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, griff er ins Leere. Shinichi kroch mit einer ausgestreckten Hand noch etwas weiter, aber die Wand war und blieb verschwunden. Merkwürdig..._

_Er tastete noch mal nach seiner Nase. Der Schmerz war weg, und auch sonst gab es keinerlei Anzeichen mehr dafür, dass sie noch gebrochen war. Hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet?_

_Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Der Schmerz vorhin war zu real gewesen. Er war genervt._

_"Verdammt! Gibt's denn hier keine Lampe?"_

_Als hätte es darauf gewartet, erschien das Flackern abermals. Doch dieses Mal verschwand es nicht wieder, sondern kam sogar näher. Shinichi stand auf. Er stand einfach da, in der Finsternis, und wartete, bis das Flackern, das sich als Feuer herausstellte, immer näher kam und somit auch heller wurde._

_Endlich konnte Shinichi etwas erkennen, etwas bewegte sich in dem Feuer. War die erhoffte Rettung endlich da?_

_Nein, das war sie nicht, stellte Shinichi enttäuscht fest. Denn das, was er dort sah, schockte ihn total. Er sah Ran, seine Freundin, die von zwei völlig schwarz gekleideten Männern bedrängt wurde. Sofort rannte Shinichi auf Ran zu, doch abermals knallte er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Diese eine Wand, sie trennte ihn vom Feuer. Laut hämmerte er mit den Fäusten gegen das Hindernis._

_"Lasst sie sofort los!", schrie der den Männern entgegen. "Lasst sie in Ruhe!"_

_Die beiden Männer wandten sich ihm zu und lachten. Sie hatten ihn gehört, jedoch erwiderten sie nichts und widmeten sich wieder Ran. Mit Schrecken musste Shinichi mit ansehen, wie der Grössere der beiden eine Pistole zückte und Ran ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einfach erschoss._

_"Nein!", schrie Shinichi, hämmerte wieder gegen das Hindernis und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da gerade gesehen hatte. "Ihr Schweine ihr!"_

_Verzweifelt lehnte sich Shinichi gegen die Wand, während die beiden Männer ihn nur auslachten. Dann verschwand das Feuer plötzlich, und mit ihm auch die tote Ran und ihre Mörder. Im selben Augenblick verschwand auch die Wand und Shinichi kippte vornüber. Er blieb einfach liegen._

_Finsternis hüllte ihn wieder ein. Er war wieder allein. Und einsam..._

Mit leisen Schritten betrat Ran einen Tag nach der schrecklichen Koma-Nachricht die Intensivstation. Ihre Beine trugen sie sofort zu ihrem Ziel: Shinichi. Sie war sich bewusst, dass Shinichi "nur" im Koma lag. Das hiess aber auch, dass er noch lange nicht tot war. Doch das musste Ran sich alle paar Minuten immer wieder einreden, da sie bei Shinichis Anblick dauernd an die schlimmsten Sachen denken musste. Und das Schlimmste, was ihr immer einfiel, war, dass Shinichi tatsächlich noch starb. Und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte.

"Ran?"

Es war Yusaku Kudos Stimme. Ran wischte sich kurz über die Augen, dann drehte sie sich zu Shinichis Vater um. Sie sah ihn an. Yusaku trat näher. "Wie geht es ihm?"

Ran hatte plötzlich einen dicken Kloss im Hals, der es ihr unmöglich machte, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Um Yusaku aber trotzdem eine Antwort geben zu können, schüttelte sie wieder mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf. Sie schluchzte leise. Shinichis Vater trat sofort zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. "Es wird alles wieder gut werden, glaub mir, Ran. Du musst nur fest an ihn glauben, dann wird Shinichi auch wieder aufwachen. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

"Sind Sie sicher?", flüsterte Ran und warf Shinichi einen Blick zu.

"Ganz sicher. Irgendjemand sagte mir, dass es schon Komapatienten gab, die bereits nach dem ersten Besuch von Angehörigen wieder aufgewacht sind."

"Das kann ja sein", schluchzte Ran. "Aber leider gehört Shinichi nicht zu denen. Wir waren ja gestern schon hier..."

"Du hast Recht", murmelte Yusaku leise und schloss die Augen. "Das habe ich total vergessen. Es tut mir leid."

Als Ran sich wieder ihrem Freund zuwandte, ergriff Yusaku erneut das Wort.

"Ich weiss, wie du dich fühlen musst. Mir geht es nicht anders. Aber trotzdem können wir nichts für ihn tun. Shinichi muss es aus eigener Kraft schaffen. Er muss aus eigener Kraft wieder aufwachen."

"Und wenn er das nicht tut?", fragte Ran leise, setzte sich an Shinichis Bett und griff nach seiner eiskalten Hand. "Was wäre, wenn er ohne uns... nicht mehr zurückfindet?"

Darauf wusste Yusaku keine Antwort.

Zehn Sekunden später öffnete jemand leise die Tür und trat ein. Es war Yukiko, die leicht verspätet endlich eintraf. Geräuschlos trat sie zu ihrem Mann und schaute traurig zu, wie Ran sanft Shinichis Stirn küsste und dann ganz in Gedanken versunken begann mit ihm zu sprechen.

_Shinichi war immer noch in der Finsternis gefangen. Doch jetzt war es etwas anders als noch am Anfang. Es war irgendwie wärmer... Es war eine Wärme, die ihn aus dieser Dunkelheit retten wollte, doch sie war nicht stark genug. Shinichi wurde von der Finsternis selber auf brutalste Weise zurückgerissen. Shinichi schrie, tobte, verfluchte seine groteske Umgebung, doch er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Plötzlich setzte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Hirn fest. Der Tod lauerte nicht in der Finsternis... Nein. Der Tod _war_ die Finsternis!_

_Doch konnte das wahr sein?_

_"Shinichi..."_

_Der Junge schreckte auf. Sein Name, diese Stimme. Sie war nicht ängstlich, nicht schreiend, sie war ruhig. Sein Name wurde ruhig gesagt. Allerdings konnte Shinichi nicht zuordnen, woher die Stimme kam, trotzdem tat es ihm gut. Er konnte sie aber nur hören, nicht sehen. In dieser Finsternis konnte er nicht mal sich selber sehen, geschweige denn jemand anders. Jemand, der gar nicht da war._

_So oder so. Er hatte sich die Stimme nicht eingebildet, da war er sich ganz sicher._

_"Shinichi..."_

_Der Angesprochene stand auf und begann zu laufen. Er lief den Stimme entgegen, er rief nach ihr, doch sie antwortete ihm nicht. Trotzdem spürte er, dass irgendjemand in seiner Nähe war..._

_Aus der Richtung, aus die die Stimme kam, kam gleichzeitig eine unerklärliche, aber unglaubliche Wärme. Es war... eine familiäre Wärme._

_Die ruhige Stimme sprach erneut. Shinichi kannte diese Stimme irgendwoher... Na klar! Es war doch die Stimme von Ran! Es war eindeutig Rans Stimme! Aber es war nicht die Ran, die von den beiden Männern bedrängt und schliesslich getötet wurde, denn die waren gar nicht da. Shinichi war ganz allein in dieser Finsternis, und trotzdem hörte er die Stimme seiner Freundin._

_"Shinichi..."_

_Der junge Detektiv seufzte erleichtert auf. Rans Stimme, sie war einfach wunderschön._

_"Ran!"_

_Doch genau wie vorhin schon verschluckte die Finsternis seinen Ruf._

_"Ob er uns hört?"_

_Shinichi war erleichtert. Er lächelte. Das war die Stimme seiner Mutter. Sie war ebenfalls da! Konnte es wahr sein? Konnte es sein, dass er gleich aus dieser Finsternis befreit wurde?_

_"Ich weiss es nicht..."_

_Yusakus Stimme! Sie waren alle da. Gleich würde es soweit sein. Gleich! Shinichi streckte seine Arme aus, schloss die Augen und wartete. Doch es geschah nichts. Als er seine Augen eine Minute später wieder öffnete, stand er immer noch in der Finsternis. Dafür aber waren die Stimmen seiner Eltern und von Ran verschwunden. Es war wieder kalt._

_"Lasst mich nicht allein!", schrie Shinichi. "Wartet!"_

_Doch die Stimmen kehrten nicht zurück. Shinichi fiel verzweifelt auf die Knie und sackte schlussendlich in sich zusammen._

_Seine Freude und seine Hoffnung hatten gerade einen riesigen Dämpfer bekommen. Würde er Ran je wieder sehen? Würde er seine Eltern je wieder sehen? Würde er je wieder Licht sehen? Würde er für immer in dieser Finsternis gefangen bleiben? War das etwa sein Schicksal? Shinichi war allein. Er war einsam. Sollte das für immer so bleiben?_

_Shinichi schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Nein, das wollte er nicht. Da wäre ja der Tod noch besser... Oder nicht?_

"Komm, Ran. Heute hat es keinen Sinn mehr. Morgen sieht die Welt anders aus."

Yusaku, der nicht mehr zusehen konnte, wie Ran vergebens auf ein Lebenszeichen von Shinichi wartete, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Ran jedoch regte sich nicht. Immer noch hoffte sie, dass Shinichi sich irgendwie bemerkbar machen würde. Sie wartete auf ein kleines Zucken, eine klitzekleine Bewegung, oder gar ein Wort... Doch nichts geschah. Shinichi lag einfach nur leblos da, gerade so, als wäre er tot.

Ran begann zu weinen.

_Shinichi lag rücklings am Boden, hatte Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt und schnappte mühsam nach Luft. Er war wohl mehrere Kilometer gerannt, so schien es ihm, doch er hatte keinen Ausgang aus dieser Finsternis gefunden. War er etwa tatsächlich dazu verdammt, für immer hier zu bleiben?_

_In diesem Moment spürte Shinichi, wie es plötzlich nass wurde. Schnell setzte er sich auf und stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab. Beide Hände waren nass, ebenso die Stellen seiner Kleidung, die den Boden berührten. Was kam denn jetzt schon wieder?_

_Shinichi spürte deutlich, wie das mysteriöse Wasser stieg, und er stand schnell auf. Nun waren seine Füsse samt seinen Schuhen nass, er spürte ganz deutlich, wie das Wasser unglaublich schnell stieg. Shinichi versuchte herauszufinden, woher das Wasser kam, doch nach wie vor war es um ihn herum schwarz._

_Als das Wasser bereits seine Knie erreichte, wurde es eiskalt. Langsam kroch Panik in seine Knochen. Irgendwie spürte er, dass seine Zeit abgelaufen war..._

_Das Wasser stieg rasend schnell weiter, inzwischen stand es Shinichi schon bis zum Bauch. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er den Boden unter den Füssen verlieren würde. Früher oder später wäre das Wasser so hoch, dass er nicht mehr stehen konnte. Und dann, so wusste Shinichi, dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis seine Kräfte ihn verlassen würden..._

_Shinichi konnte inzwischen kaum noch laufen, da ihm das kalte Nass schon bis zur Brust reichte. Dennoch spürte er keine Strömung, das Wasser stieg einfach, ohne Geräusche, und ohne Vorwarnung. In Sekundenschnelle hatte es seinen Hals erreicht. Shinichi stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, doch es half nichts. Er begann zu schwimmen, so gut es ging. Das konnte doch nur ein Alptraum sein. Es war total finster, das Wasser war da und nirgends gab es etwas, wo er sich hätte festhalten können... Er wünschte sich Kiemen. Denn..._

_Shinichi wusste, dass er nicht ewig schwimmen konnte. Irgendwann würden seine Kräfte verbraucht sein, und dann... Shinichi wollte nicht daran denken. Ertrinken gehörte zu den schrecklichsten Todesarten, die er sich vorstellen konnte._

_Inzwischen spürte Shinichi seine Füsse nicht mehr, und auch seine Hände wurden langsam taub. Kurz tauchte er unter, nur um dann prustend wieder hochzukommen. Er hatte es sofort geschmeckt: Es war salziges Wasser._

_Plötzlich wurde es Shinichi bewusst. Mit Schrecken erkannte er, woher das viele Wasser kam._

_"Ran", keuchte er mühsam und schnappte nach Luft. "Hör auf zu weinen. Bitte..."_

_Seine Kleider hatten sich total voll gesogen, so dass sie ihn nach unten zogen. Shinichi keuchte wieder. Er konnte sich nicht mal auf den Rücken legen und sich einfach treiben lassen, denn dafür waren seine Kleider zu schwer. Ausziehen konnte er sie auch nicht mehr, dazu war er inzwischen zu geschwächt. Erneut tauchte er unter und kam prustend wieder hoch. Langsam ergriff Panik von ihm, er begann ziellos und unüberlegt zu strampeln. Das verbrauchte aber seine letzte Energie. Shinichis Kraft war am Ende. _Er_ war am Ende. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr._

_"Ran, es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir..."_

_Ein letztes Mal holte Shinichi tief Luft, dann bewegte er sich nicht mehr. Auf der Stelle versank er in der bodenlosen, schwarzen Tiefe. Wenige Augenblicke später verlangte sein Hirn nach neuem Sauerstoff. Er hielt krampfhaft den Atem an._

_Allerdings waren Shinichis Reflexe stärker als sein Wille. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, er konnte den natürlichen Atemreflex nicht mehr unterdrücken. Unmengen salziges Wasser strömte in seine Lungen._

_Shinichi Schicksal war besiegelt, er hatte verloren._

Ran schrak auf. Sie war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen! Als sie sich kurz umsah, erkannte sie ihre Umgebung wieder. Sie lag auf dem Bett in ihrem Zimmer, und das Bild, das sie und Shinichi im Tropical-Land zeigte, lag neben ihr auf dem Kopfkissen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, was geschehen war. Nachdem sie mehrere Tage bei Shinichi ausgeharrt hatte, hatte ihr Vater Kogoro sie nach Hause geholt. Ran war ganz blass, hatte kaum geschlafen und war deshalb todmüde. Zur Abwechslung hatte Kogoro ihr etwas gekocht, dann hatte sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie die Müdigkeit wohl übermannt. Ran war eingeschlafen. Von Shinichis verzweifelten Überlebenskampf im Wasser hatte sie nichts mitbekommen. Zumindest fast nichts.

Ran sah auf ihre Uhr. Halb zehn Uhr morgens. Es war reichlich spät...

Nicht ahnend, dass eine böse Überraschung auf sie wartete, zog sich Ran so schnell sie konnte um und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Freund.

Auf den Lift warten wollte sie nicht, darum nahm sie gleich die Treppe. Kurz bevor sie das Stockwerk, auf dem die Intensivstation lag, erreichte, traf sie erst auf Shinichis Vater, dann auf seine Mutter. Die letzten Tage hatten Yusaku sehr angestrengt, und auch Yukiko sah nicht gerade munter aus. Allerdings hatte Ran es von den dreien am schlimmsten getroffen. Sie hatte trotz ihrer kurzen Auszeit immer noch dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, was eindeutig vom Schlafmangel herrührte.

"Waren Sie schon bei Shinichi?", fragte Ran leise. Sie erhielt ein kurzes Kopfschütteln.

"Nein. Wir haben auf dich gewartet", sagte Yusaku mit einer Stimme, die bei Ran alle Alarmglocken klingeln liess. Sie hatte es geahnt, als sie auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus war. Jetzt wusste sie es. Irgendwas mit Shinichi war nicht in Ordnung. Aber was war es?

"Komm."

Wortlos folgte Ran den inzwischen vertrauten Weg in den verhassten Raum, in dem Shinichi schon seit einigen Tagen lag. Yusaku, der als letzter die Intensivstation betrat, zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Als Ran Shinichi sah, schlug sie die Hand vor ihren Mund. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Das _durfte_ einfach nicht wahr sein! Das Schicksal hatte wieder einmal mit voller Wucht zugeschlagen.

Als wären die sonstigen Schläuche und Kabel nicht schon genug gewesen, war Shinichi neuerdings noch an einem weiteren Schlauch angeschlossen. An einem Schlauch, der direkt in seinen Mund führte und dort mit Klebeband festgeklebt war, damit er nicht verrutschen konnte.

Dr. Sawaki, der gerade bei Shinichi war und die Daten auf den Geräten überprüfte, wusste und erklärte auch gleich, was passiert war.

"Shinichi hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Einfach so, über Nacht. Ich war per Zufall gerade in dem Augenblick bei ihm, um ihn kurz durchzuchecken. Ich konnte ihm helfen. Seit jenem Moment aber muss diese Beatmungsmaschine das Atmen für ihn übernehmen. Es ist nun die wichtigste Maschine hier, sie hält Shinichi noch am Leben. Würde sie aber ausgeschaltet, würde er innerhalb von wenigen Minuten sterben. Die Todesursache lautet dann Ersticken..."

Ran hatte während Dr. Sawakis Ausführungen nur auf ihren schwer kranken Freund geachtet. Mal abgesehen vom Beatmungsgerät sah Shinichi gar nicht mal anders aus als bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Dennoch spürte sie, dass er dem Tod nun wesentlich näher war als noch vor ein paar Tagen.

Yukikos Blick wanderte zu ihrem Sohn.

"Er ist kreideweiss... er sieht schrecklich aus."

Yusaku allerdings redete direkt mit Shinichi.

"Komm schon, Shinichi, wach doch endlich auf, mein Junge!"

Doch wie schon so oft zeigte Shinichi keinerlei Reaktionen.

Kraftlos liess sich Ran auf den Stuhl neben Shinichis Bett fallen.

Wie viele Schicksalsschläge mussten die Familie Kudo und sie selber noch verkraften?

_Shinichi lag flach am Boden, hustete und schnappte krampfhaft nach Luft. Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und ruhig atmen konnte._

_Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was gerade passiert war. Gerade eben war er doch noch im eiskalten Wasser. Er war doch ertrunken! Aber jetzt... Das Wasser war verschwunden, und er konnte wieder atmen. Shinichi war wohlauf, ihm ging es gut. So gut jedenfalls, wie man es in dieser Finsternis erwarten konnte. Aber das war auch nur relevant._

_Shinichi klopfte sich auf die Brust. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass nicht er atmete. Es schien, als würde jemand anders für ihn atmen. Jemand. Oder etwas. Inzwischen wusste Shinichi, dass sein Körper von ihm getrennt war. Er war in dieser Finsternis, während sein Körper im Krankenhaus lag. Das wusste er, und er war froh über dieses Wissen. Es war das schlichte aber wichtige Wissen, dass er nicht tot war. _Nochnicht_. Es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, aus dieser Dunkelheit zu fliehen. Aber wie lange würde es noch dauern? Wie lange würde es noch gehen, bis er wieder aufwachte und diese Finsternis hinter sich lassen konnte? Oder wie lange würde es gehen, bis er endgültig den Löffel abgab? Shinichi wusste es nicht. Er wusste auch nicht, was bald mit ihm geschehen sollte._

Die Zeit verging teilweise wie im Flug, teilweise auch gar nicht. Ran, die sich überhaupt nicht mehr um die Schule kümmerte, hatte ebenso wie Shinichi das Zeitgefühl verloren. Seit er ins Koma gefallen war, war schon ein ganzer Monat vergangen. Und es folgte noch ein zweiter Monat, in dem Ran wie schon im ersten jeden Tag bei Shinichi war, jeden Tag um das Wunder seines Erwachens gebetet und jeden Tag bittere Tränen vergossen hatte. Aber Shinichi zeigte nach wie vor keinerlei Reaktionen. Es schien, als hätte er sich bereits von der Welt verabschiedet und sich im Jenseits gut eingelebt. Doch dem war nicht so. Das EKG, also das Gerät, das Shinichis Herzfrequenz anzeigte, zeichnete deutlich regelmässige Herzschläge auf. Shinichi war nicht tot, aber er war immer noch kreideweiss, hatte inzwischen dunkle, fast schon schwarze Ringe unter den Augen und sein Haar war glanzlos und strähnig. Es war kein schöner Anblick mehr. Trotzdem hoffte Ran weiterhin auf Shinichis Erwachen.

Aber wie schon so oft schlug das Schicksal erneut zu. Es meinte es einfach nicht gut mit ihm.

Was Ran nicht wusste, war, dass ein Arzt nach dem anderen Shinichi aufgab. Einer nach dem anderen wollte die Maschinen, die ihn noch am Leben erhielten, einfach ausschalten. Ihrer Meinung nach lebte er nur noch, weil die Maschinen ihre Arbeit verrichteten.

Mit fassungslosem Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen sah Ran die Ärzte an.

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte eine Gruppe von Ärzten die Intensivstation betreten, war zu Shinichis Bett getreten und hatte sich einige Minuten lang leise beraten. Ran, die kurz auf die Toilette musste, war während diesen Minuten nicht bei ihrem Freund. Als sie leise wieder zu Shinichi trat, wandten sich ihr ausnahmslos alle Ärzte zu. Ran spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, sie sah es den Blicken der Mediziner sofort an.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie und war überaus froh, dass just in jenem Augenblick auch Yusaku zu ihr trat. Unterstützung war immer gut. Yusaku sah die Ärztegruppe ebenfalls fragend an. Er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

Der Oberarzt, der mit Abstand der älteste Arzt in der Runde war, ergriff das Wort.

"Herr Kudo, wie Sie sicher wissen, liegt Ihr Sohn bereits seit gut zwei Monaten im Koma."

"Ja", sagte Yusaku nur. Natürlich wusste er das, wie denn auch nicht? Er wartete darauf, dass sein Gegenüber fortfuhr.

"Unsere Statistik vom letzten Jahr hat gezeigt, dass Patienten, die länger als einen Monat im Koma lagen, kaum mehr daraus erwacht waren. Die Statistik für dieses Jahr ist sehr ähnlich."

"Und das heisst im Klartext?", warf Ran ein. Sie glaubte zu wissen, was jetzt kam. Der Oberarzt jedoch ignorierte ihren Einwurf.

"Mit anderen Worten: Je länger die Patienten komatös sind, desto kleiner sind ihre Chancen, daraus wieder zu erwachen. Ihr Sohn, Herr Kudo, hat bereits die Zwei-Monate-Grenze erreicht. Es tut mir sehr leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber ich sehe keine Chance mehr für ihn. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr."

Yusaku riss empört den Mund auf, doch der Oberarzt liess ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Wir, also meine Kollegen und ich, haben und vorhin kurz beraten und es gleich beschlossen. Ausnahmslos alle Geräte, an denen Ihr Sohn Shinichi zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt angeschlossen ist und die ihn noch am Leben erhalten, werden abgeschaltet. Wir haben uns auf den 66. Tag des Komas geeinigt, also auf den 4. Mai."

'Das ist Shinichis Geburtstag!', wollte Yusaku erst sagen, doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Etwas Schreckliches. "Das ist ja schon in vier Tagen!"

"Ich weiss", sagte der Oberarzt. "Aber das Datum steht fest, es ist und bleibt der 4. Mai. Es tut mir leid."

"Haben das nicht seine Angehörigen zu entscheiden? Seine Eltern zum Beispiel? Ich?", versuchte Yusaku seinen Sohn noch zu retten. Doch alle Ärzte schüttelten die Köpfe.

"In diesem Fall nicht, nein."

Ran sah die Ärztegruppe nur geschockt an. Es war... ungeheuerlich! Shinichi sollte nur noch vier Tage leben? Ihm sollten nur noch vier Tage bleiben, um aufzuwachen? Vier Tage, um sich bemerkbar zu machen? Vier elende, kurze Tage? Ran verfluchte die Ärzte, und mit ihnen die ganze Welt. Sie wusste, dass sie die nächsten vier Tage nicht mehr schlafen würde. Aber wie sollte sie auch schlafen können, wenn ihr Freund im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um sein Leben kämpfte?

Auch Yusaku brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis er das Gesagte verdauen konnte. Shinichi bekam noch vier Tage. Vier Tage, in denen sich alles ändern, aber auch vier Tage, in denen nichts geschehen konnte. Yusaku lenkte seine ganzen Hoffnungen auf Shinichis Überlebenswille. War er noch stark genug? Wollte Shinichi überhaupt noch leben? Blöde Frage, tadelte Yusaku sich selber. Natürlich wollte er das, immerhin war er sein Sohn.

Aber dennoch... die Zeit lief, der Countdown hatte bereits begonnen. Wie sollte er das seiner Frau Yukiko beibringen? Sie wusste ja noch gar nichts davon.

Yusaku ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Das konnte nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum sein...!

Dr. Sawaki, der Shinichi während seinem langen Leidensweg begleitet hatte, hatte sich bis zuletzt gegen den Entscheid seiner Kollegen gewehrt und sogar gedroht, sich an die Polizei wegen versuchten Mordes zu wenden. Als reine "Vorsichtsmassnahme", wie es der Oberarzt nannte, wurde Dr. Sawaki jedoch kurzfristig von seinem Arbeitgeber, ebenjenem Oberarzt, suspendiert. Somit hatte er keine Erlaubnis mehr, sich im Krankenhaus aufzuhalten, geschweige denn, sich um seine Patienten zu kümmern. Sie alle wurden auf die Ärzte aufgeteilt, die zusammen mit dem Oberarzt den Entscheid getroffen hatten, Shinichis lebenswichtige Geräte ausschalten zu lassen. Der "Fall Shinichi Kudo", wie er inzwischen nur noch genannt wurde, befand sich nun in der Hand eines Arztes, der keine Hoffnungen mehr für ihn hatte.

Die Tage vergingen, ohne dass sich an Shinichis Zustand etwas änderte. Ran, die sehr schnell nur noch ein Häufchen Elend war, wich kaum mehr eine Minute von Shinichis Seite. Sie legte sich oft neben ihn auf das Bett und hielt ihn einfach fest. Jede einzelne Sekunde hoffte sie, flehte sie, betete sie. Doch Shinichi gab keine Lebenszeichen von sich.

Dann, viel schneller als gehofft, war er da. Tag X. Der Tag, an dem die Geräte abgeschaltet werden sollten.

Nachdem Yukiko und Yusaku, die sich immer noch nicht mit der Situation abgefunden hatten, sich jedoch bereits von Shinichi verabschieden mussten, aus der Intensivstation traten, hielt Yusaku Ran auf. Sie bestand ebenfalls auf ein paar letzte Minuten alleine mit ihrem Freund, und wollte diese gerade in Angriff nehmen.

"Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung, Ran", sagte Yusaku, während er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Das gab Ran neue Kraft. "Bitte tu dein Bestes, um ihn zurückzuholen. Versprichst du mir das?"

Ran nickte. "Ja."

"Danke."

Dann war Ran mit Shinichi alleine.

_Seit er Rans Stimme zum letzten Mal gehört hatte, vergingen mindestens drei Ewigkeiten, so schien es ihm. Es waren drei Ewigkeiten, in denen er ruhig am Boden sass, in die Dunkelheit gestarrt und einfach gewartet hatte. Hin und wieder tauchte das Feuer auf, in dem Ran wie schon so oft von den zwei schwarz gekleideten Männern umgebracht wurde, doch Shinichi kümmerte es nicht mehr. Am Anfang hatte er dem Schauspiel, Rans Ermordung, teilnahmslos zugesehen und nicht eingegriffen, weil er genau wusste, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Denn schliesslich war Ran gar nicht da. Ebenso wie die beiden Männer. Trotzdem sah er sie, weil er es sich einbildete. Diese Finsternis trieb ihn total in den Wahnsinn! Diese Finsternis war pures Gift._

_Das Feuer erschien abermals, doch Shinichi sah nicht mal mehr hin. Er ertrug es einfach nicht mehr. Die Finsternis und auch das Feuer zerrissen seine Seele. Beides vergiftete sein Herz. Es quälte ihn sehr. Aber noch quälender war eine Frage. Die Frage, warum Ran nicht mehr mit ihm redete. Oder seine Eltern. Weder sie noch Ran hatten sich je wieder gemeldet. Warum nicht?_

_Shinichi spürte, wie er nach und nach die Hoffnung auf eine Rettung verlor, je länger er in der Finsternis festsass. Nach und nach begrub er sie. Als noch eine weitere Ewigkeit verging, wurde es Shinichi klar. Er konnte nicht mehr von hier weg. Er konnte der Finsternis nicht mehr entkommen. Die Hilfe, auf die er so sehr hoffte, kam nicht. Und würde nie kommen. Shinichi hatte seine Hoffnung verloren. Endgültig. Er wollte nicht mehr leiden, er wollte erlöst werden. Shinichi wollte nur noch sterben._

_Plötzlich wurde es ganz kalt. Wie eine unsichtbare Wand schlug die Kälte Shinichi ins Gesicht, riss ihn zu Boden und drückte ihn nieder. Die eisige Kälte durchdrang seinen Körper, liess sein Inneres erfrieren, zu Eis erstarren._

_"Shinichi Kudo...", flüsterte eine heisere, eiskalte Stimme, die dem Gemeinten einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er erstarrte vor Panik. "Sohn von Yusaku Kudo und Yukiko Kudo-Fujimine, geboren am 4. Mai, 16 Jahre alt..."_

_Shinichi wagte nicht zu atmen. Er glaubte zu wissen, wer da sprach._

_"Ich habe dich schon erwartet..." Ein Lachen ertönte. Ein schauriges, grausames Lachen, das Shinichi noch mehr lähmte. Er konnte nicht mal mehr zittern._

_"Hast du dich endlich entschieden, zu mir zu kommen?", fragte die Stimme weiter und lachte noch einmal. "Du stehst auf meiner Liste, ganz oben. Warum hast du so lange gezögert?"_

_Urplötzlich konnte Shinichi sich wieder etwas bewegen. Es war auch nicht mehr so kalt, dennoch wagte er es nicht, aufzustehen. Geschweige denn aufzusehen._

_"Shinichi..."_

_Shinichi erstarrte wieder. Diese Stimme... Es war die von Ran! Es war tatsächlich Ran! Deshalb war es nicht mehr so kalt! Die Wärme... sie kam von ihr! Sie redete wieder mit ihm! Shinichi spürte, wie sofort neue Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimte._

_"Ich weiss nicht, ob du mich hören kannst..."_

_Shinichi fand endlich seine Sprache wieder._

_"Ja", sagte er leise. "Ich kann dich hören, Ran. Hilf mir, bitte!"_

_"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass...", sprach Ran weiter und Shinichi hörte deutlich, wie ihre Stimme zitterte._

_"Ran!", schrie Shinichi und richtete sich leicht auf. "Ran! Ich bin hier! Ran!"_

_"Sie hört dich nicht!", zischte die eiskalte Stimme. "Sie wird dich nie mehr hören, weil du jetzt mit mir kommst."_

_"Nein", murmelte Shinichi, und sah nach oben, wo Ran Stimme scheinbar herkam._

_"Ich erlöse dich von deinen Qualen! Du wolltest doch, dass ich dich erlöse! Du wolltest doch sterben!"_

_Wollte er das noch? Shinichi war sich nicht mehr sicher. Als er sterben wollte, hatte er keine Hoffnung mehr. Er hatte sie begraben. Aber jetzt war Ran wieder da und redete mit ihm. Die Hoffnung war zurückgekehrt! Ran sprach weiter._

_"Shinichi... In wenigen Minuten werden die Geräte, die dich am Leben halten, ausgeschaltet..."_

_Shinichi riss erschrocken die Augen auf._

_"Was?", krächzte er. "Nein! Das dürft ihr nicht!"_

_"Ich konnte sie nicht mehr umstimmen, das musst du mir glauben. Aber ich habe alles versucht. Wirklich alles." Ran verstummte kurz, und Shinichi hörte deutlich, wie ihr ein Schluchzen entrann. Ihm war ebenfalls zum Heulen zumute. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein...! Doch nicht jetzt!_

_"Du hast nur noch ein paar Minuten, bevor sie..." Ran verstummte erneut, und wieder schluchzte sie. "Ich hätte dir noch so viel sagen wollen. Ich hätte noch so viel mit dir unternehmen wollen, das musst du mir glauben. Ich habe mich sehr auf unsere gemeinsame Zeit gefreut. Aber jetzt..." Ran schniefte kurz. "Jedenfalls wollte ich dir noch sagen, dass ich froh und auch glücklich bin, dass du mich liebst... Dass du mich geliebt hast. Denn ich..."_

_"Sag es, Ran", murmelte Shinichi, schloss die Augen und verharrte in seiner knieenden Stellung. "Bitte sag, dass du mich liebst. Bitte. Hilf mir..."_

_"Nein!", schrie die heisere Stimme aufgebracht. "Shinichi Kudo gehört mir! Er gehört nur mir allein! Nur mir!"_

Ran fuhr leise fort.

"Ich..."

In diesem Moment erschien einer der Ärzte in Shinichis Krankenzimmer und Ran verstummte erneut.

"Frau Mori, ich möchte Sie bitten, den Raum zu verlassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie es sich mit ansehen."

Die Stimme des Arztes, dem die Aufgabe des Henkers zuteil geworden war, war leise, fast schon besorgt. Aber nur fast.

"Ich bleibe hier", sagte Ran mit fester Stimme.

"Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt."

"Nein!"

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Frau Mori, aber ich kann nichts mehr daran ändern."

"Oh doch, das können Sie! Schalten Sie die Geräte nicht ab!"

"Das geht nicht, und das wissen Sie. Es ist beschlossene Sache!"

Sanft, aber bestimmt schob der Arzt Ran vom leblosen Körper ihres Freundes weg und begann, die Kabel zu entfernen.

"Nein!", schrie Ran hysterisch, warf sich auf Shinichi und klammerte sich an ihm fest. "Shinichi, du weisst, dass ich dich brauche! Du weisst, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann! Das weisst du! Shinichi!"

Der Angesprochene regte sich nicht.

"Frau Mori, ich bitte Sie! Verlassen Sie den Raum!"

"Nein!"

Der Arzt packte sie mit festen Händen und zerrte sie grob von seinem neuen Patienten weg.

"Ich bitte Sie, Frau Mori! Ich habe heute noch anderes zu tun!"

"Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?", schrie Ran den Mediziner an. Dachte er etwa, Shinichi sei nur noch ein Stück Fleisch, das man wegwerfen konnte? War er etwa nur noch eine Sache, die schnell erledigt werden musste? Hatte er denn überhaupt keine moralischen Grundsätze mehr? Kein Gewissen? Hatte er denn rein gar nichts Menschliches mehr an sich?

"Shinichi lebt noch! Und er wird aufwachen, da bin ich mir sicher! Lassen Sie ihn!"

"Jetzt reicht's mir mit Ihnen, Fräulein! Sie schreien ja das ganze Krankenhaus zusammen! Entweder Sie verhalten sich ruhig, oder ich lasse Sie wegen Amtsbehinderung und Unruhestiftung verhaften!"

"Das können Sie gar nicht!", schrie Ran den Arzt an. " Sie sind kein Polizist!"

"Ich kenne aber einen!"

"Na und? Ich kenne den Inspektor höchstpersönlich!", keifte Ran. Dieser Möchtegern-Arzt trieb sie noch auf die Palme. Dieser jedoch hatte gerade einen weiteren kleinen Schlauch bei Shinichi entfernt.

"Das ist Mord! _Mord_! Ich rufe die Polizei!"

Doch trotz ihrer Worte blieb Ran einfach stehen.

Als nächstes waren die kleineren Schläuche dran, und auch die Nadel mit der Infusion, die in Shinichis Handrücken steckte. Ran konnte sich nicht bewegen, irgendwas lähmte plötzlich ihren Körper. Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie der Arzt bei Shinichi eine Verbindung zum Leben nach der anderen kappte.

_Shinichi kniete in der Finsternis, im Angesicht des leibhaftigen Todes, und wartete darauf, dass Ran endlich die Worte sagte, die er so gerne hören würde und in die er all seine Hoffnungen legte. Doch keinerlei Worte drangen mehr zu ihm, Shinichi spürte, dass er sich auch kaum noch bewegen konnte._

_Der Tod lachte ihm leise ins Ohr._

_"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du mir gehörst. Worauf wartest du? Nimm meine Hand, dann hast du alle Qualen hinter dir."_

_Mit Ekel erkannte Shinichi plötzlich etwas in der Dunkelheit. Es war tatsächlich eine Hand - allerdings bestand die nur noch aus weiss-grauen Knochen. Fordernd war sie vor ihm aufgetaucht, wedelte leicht vor seiner Nase herum. Shinichi hob seine Hand ebenfalls - aber dabei wollte er das doch gar nicht! Doch die Finsternis zwang ihn regelrecht dazu, sie übte Druck auf seinen Körper aus. Shinichi erkannte es sofort. Sobald er die Hand des Todes berührte, war alles verloren. Alles. Seine Hoffnung, seine Rettung, seine Freiheit, sein Leben. Aber auch Ran und seine Eltern. Restlos alles wäre verloren._

_Die Finsternis war stark, sehr stark. Aber auch Shinichis Wille zu überleben hatte neue Energie bekommen. Mit aller Macht versuchte Shinichi seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Und er schaffte es! Fast zehn Zentimeter vor dem verknöcherten Mittelfinger stoppte seine Hand. Aber nun musste Shinichi all seine Kraftreserven aufbieten, damit das auch so blieb._

_"Ran, hilf mir! Bitte!"_

_Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Kampf mit dem Tod._

Als der Arzt sich dem letzten und wichtigsten Gerät, dem Beatmungsgerät, zuwandte, geriet Ran völlig in Panik. Sie hatte erkannt, dass eine einzige, kleine Bewegung ausreichte, um das Gerät auszuschalten und Shinichi damit endgültig sterben zu lassen. Ein kleiner Kippschalter war es, der normalerweise durch eine Abdeckung geschützt wurde, damit nicht aus Versehen auf den Schalter gedrückt werden konnte. Jetzt allerdings klappte der Arzt die Abdeckung hoch, der Kippschalter lag frei.

"Nein! Tun Sie das bitte nicht! Bitte!"

"Es tut mir leid."

Zentimeter um Zentimeter näherte sich dessen Zeigefinger dem Kippschalter. Genau wie Shinichis Hand der Hand des Todes, da die Finsternis wieder die Vorherrschaft übernommen hatte.

_Shinichi war verzweifelt. War gleich alles vorbei? Würde er gleich sterben? Aber das wollte er nicht! Er wollte leben! Shinichi startete einen letzten Versuch. Einen allerletzten._

_"Ran, ich flehe dich an! Hilf mir, ich bitte dich! Schnell! RAN! HILF MIR! BITTE!"_

Die junge Oberschülerin durchfuhr es wie ein Schock. Hatte sie gerade eben Shinichis Stimme gehört? Er hatte laut nach Hilfe gerufen... Aber Shinichi lag doch noch leblos da... Trotzdem klang der Hilferuf total verzweifelt!

Ran schrie los.

"Nein! Shinichi! Tu mir das bitte nicht an! Du darfst nicht sterben! Lass mich nicht allein! Wach endlich auf, Shinichi! ICH LIEBE DICH DOCH!"

Der Arzt betätigte den Kippschalter, das Beatmungsgerät quittierte auf der Stelle seinen Dienst. Im Zimmer herrschte Totenstille. Ran starrte auf Shinichi, der nach wie vor leblos dalag. Dann fiel sie weinend auf die Knie.

"Nein, nein, nein!", schrie sie und hämmerte ihre Fäuste so fest auf den Boden, dass ihre Knöchel schnell blutig wurden. Sie hatte es vermasselt. Sie hatte versagt, auf der ganzen Linie. Warum auch hatte sie so lange gewartet? Warum hatte sie den Arzt nicht einfach von Shinichi weggestossen? Warum hatte sie das nicht getan? Warum? Warum? Warum? Ran weinte laut und bemerkte nicht, wie der Arzt Shinichi von den Klebebändern, die den Tubusschlauch an Ort und Stelle hielten, und dann den Schlauch selber entfernte. Nun war Shinichi vollkommen von irgendwelchen Geräten, Schläuchen und Kabeln befreit. Doch Ran kümmerte das nicht. Sie hatte gerade ihre grosse Liebe verloren...

"Das ist unglaublich..."

Die Stimme des Arztes war so leise, dass Ran ihn erst gar nicht gehört hatte. Erst als sie die Luft anhielt, einmal schluckte und sich über die Augen wischte, sah sie zum Arzt hoch, der stocksteif vor Shinichis Bett stand.

"Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Der Arzt wandte sich ihr zu.

"Das ist unglaublich!", wiederholte er. Ran verstand immer noch nicht.

"Wie? Was?"

"Sehen Sie doch, Frau Mori! Sehen Sie doch!"

Voller Angst, aber auch neugierig stand Ran wieder auf und trat langsam neben den Arzt. Ihr Blick fiel auf Shinichi, doch etwas war anders als vorher. Viel besser als vorher!

_Shinichi atmete! _Und das, obwohl das Beatmungsgerät nicht mehr in Betrieb war! Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in regelmässigen Abständen_. Shinichi atmete von alleine!_

Ran klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Träumte sie jetzt, oder war das tatsächlich die Wirklichkeit?

"Kneifen Sie mich."

Ohne Widerrede kam der Arzt Rans Bitte nach. "Aua!"

Ran rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle am Unterarm, doch sie war überglücklich. Sie hatte wohl doch nicht versagt! Shinichi hatte überlebt!

Endlich konnte Ran das tun, was sie vorher schon hätte tun sollen. Grob stiess sie den Arzt zur Seite, so dass dieser zu Boden fiel. Ran warf sich auf Shinichis Körper und drückte sich so fest an ihn, wie sie nur konnte. Endlich waren diese hässlichen Klebebänder und dieser Schlauch weg. Endlich sah Shinichi wieder aus wie ein Mensch. Ein leichenblasser, abgemagerter und schwacher Mensch zwar, aber trotzdem wie ein Mensch. Jetzt musste Shinichi nur noch aufwachen...

Ran zögerte kurz, doch dann strich sie ihm die Fransen aus der Stirn und legte behutsam ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Sie waren ganz rauh und trocken, doch es war ihr egal.

Und dann geschah das Unfassbare. Shinichi schlug die Augen auf!

Ran, die nur darauf gehofft und gewartet hatte, bemerkte dies sofort. Jauchzend umarmte sie ihn. Sie war noch nie so glücklich wie in diesem Moment. Noch nie.

"Willkommen zurück im Leben, Shinichi", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn wieder. Ran wartete darauf, dass Shinichi ebenfalls etwas sagte, doch kein einziges Wort verliess seinen Mund. Shinichi sah Ran nur an. Er sah sie einfach an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ran wandte sich fragend an den Arzt, der wieder aufgestanden war.

"Warum sagt er nichts?"

"Das kann er nicht", antwortete dieser ruhig. "Durch den Tubus, der wochenlang in seiner Luftröhre steckte, ist sein ganzer Hals angeschwollen, ebenso seine Stimmbänder und sein Rachen. Es ist ihm schlicht und einfach unmöglich, auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Wohl oder übel müssen wir warten, bis die Schwellung wieder abschwächt und sich zurückbildet."

"Egal, dann warten wir eben."

Rans gute Laune konnte durch nichts und niemanden mehr getrübt werden. Allein die Tatsache, dass Shinichi überlebt und endlich aus dem Koma erwacht war, bedeutete für sie den Himmel auf Erden. Es war aber auch sehr knapp geworden...

Sie sah wieder zu Shinichi, der ein kurzes Lächeln zustande brachte. Shinichi seufzte innerlich. Er würde zu gerne mit Ran sprechen, ihr sagen, was sie geleistet hatte, und sie fragen, ob sie sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war. Dennoch verriet ihr sein Blick voller Dankbarkeit mehr als Tausend Worte.

Plötzlich fiel Ran siedend heiss etwas ein.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay? Ich werde nur schnell deinen Eltern Bescheid geben, damit sie wissen, dass du... du weisst schon. Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!"

Wieder lächelte Shinichi. Wie sollte er das denn anstellen? Sein Körper war arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, wie er feststellen musste. Eine grosse Bewegung lag nicht drin, geschweige denn eine Flucht.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, er wacht wieder auf!", warf Ran dem Arzt an den Kopf, verliess dann aber zusammen mit ihm den Raum. Shinichi allerdings hatte nur Augen für seine Lebensretterin. Nachdenklich sah er der hübschen jungen Frau nach.

Der Ausdruck "Die Liebe ist stärker als der Tod" bekam für Shinichi eine ganz neue Bedeutung.

**Kapitel 9: Eine neue Schlagzeile**

Leises Vogelgezwitscher erklang. Der neue Tag erwachte, die Sonne kam langsam zum Vorschein, und die Vögel hiessen sie willkommen. Es war ein warmer Frühlingsmorgen, der durchaus perfekt sein könnte.

Könnte.

Es könnte perfekt sein, wenn nicht gerade ein junger Detektiv immer noch im Krankenhaus liegen würde. Allerdings war es besser als noch vor achtzehn Stunden, da Shinichi nicht mehr auf der Intensivstation lag, sondern bereits in ein normales Krankenzimmer verlegt wurde.

Ran, die seit Shinichis Aufwachen am Vortag nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen war, sass neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl, hatte ihren Kopf auf ihre gekreuzten Arme gebettet und schlief tief und fest. Die letzten Stunden voller Hoffnung, Angst und Tränen hatten ihr restlos alles abverlangt. Sie hatte Ruhe und Schlaf dringend nötig. Und sie bekam auch Ruhe und Schlaf. Wäre sie jedoch wach gewesen, würde sie dasselbe auch für Shinichi wünschen. Was Ran jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass Shinichi kurz aufgewacht war und den Sonnenaufgang beobachtet hatte. Nach seinen qualvollen Tagen in der tiefschwarzen Finsternis war so ein Sonnenaufgang überirdisch schön. Shinichi wollte ihn nie wieder missen. Dann jedoch schlief er wieder ein, ohne dass Ran etwas von seinem kurzen Erwachen mitbekommen hatte. Dabei war das erst eine knappe Viertelstunde her.

Als draussen eine Katze laut miaute, schrak Ran auf. Erschrocken sah sie sich um, ehe sie wieder realisierte, wo sie war und was passiert war. Ihr Blick fiel auf Shinichi, der in seinem Bett lag und ruhig schlief. Es schien fast so, als hätten die letzten Monate gar nie existiert.

Ran seufzte leise, ehe sie näher an Shinichis Bett rutschte und müde ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Es war sehr beruhigend für sie, Shinichis regelmässige Herzschläge zu spüren und seinen Atem zu hören. Ran genoss es und verlor sich im Rhythmus. Fast wäre sie dabei wieder eingeschlafen. Fast.

Urplötzlich schrak Ran wieder auf und wurde kreideweiss. Ihr lief es heiss und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Das hatte sie ja total vergessen! Gestern war nicht nur der Tag, an dem Shinichi aus dem Koma erwachte. Nein. Es war auch sein Geburtstag! Und sie hatte ihn vergessen! Total verschwitzt!

Ran hatte sich immer darüber geärgert, dass Shinichi dauernd seinen Geburtstag vergass. Sie hatte ihn jedes Jahr daran erinnern müssen, immer wieder. Aber was war jetzt? Jetzt hatte sie seinen Geburtstag ebenfalls vergessen! Wie hiess es gleich noch mal? Es anderen vorwerfen, wenn sie etwas vergassen, aber selber nicht besser sein? Ran biss sich auf die Lippen, dann warf sie einen Blick auf den schlafenden Shinichi. Wenn sie jetzt ganz leise... Ran entschied sich blitzschnell.

Mit leisen Schritten verliess sie das Zimmer.

Nur Minuten später betrat sie es wieder. In der Hand hielt sie ein kleines, eingepacktes Geschenk, das sie nach kurzem Zögern auf den Tisch legte. Wenigstens ein Geschenk hatte sie noch kaufen können, um nicht mit leeren Händen dazustehen. Sie hoffte, dass es als Entschädigung für den vergessenen Geburtstag reichte.

Was Ran jedoch nicht wirklich wusste, war, dass sie Shinichi bereits ein grosses Geschenk gemacht hatte, und das sogar noch gestern. _Sie hatte Shinichi das Leben gerettet_. Ein grösseres und wichtigeres Geburtstagsgeschenk gab es wohl kaum.

Doch Ran war das gar nicht bewusst. Traurig betrachtete sie das rot eingepackte Geschenk. Es war zwar nur ein Taschenbuch, sie hatte zu ihrem Bedauern auch keine grosse Auswahl gehabt, aber sie hoffte, dass es ihrem Freund trotzdem gefallen würde.

Seufzend wandte Ran kurz den Blick zum Fenster hinaus, nur um dann zu Shinichi zu sehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, da er just in diesem Moment aufwachte.

"Shinichi!"

Er lächelte sie sofort an. Und sein Blick sagte alles. Er zeigte, wie froh er war, Ran zu sehen, die auf ihn zu eilte. Er zeigte, wie froh er war, wieder unter den Lebenden zu weilen, wie man so schön sagte. Mit anderen Worten: Shinichi war glücklich, dass er jetzt und heute im vollen Bewusstsein hier war. Auch wenn er momentan gerade im Krankenhaus lag, in diesem Gebäude, das er eigentlich verabscheute wie kein anderes. Aber dieses Mal war es ihm herzlich egal.

"Guten Morgen."

Dann überreichte Ran ihm ihr Geschenk, und Shinichi begann zu strahlen. Ihm war gar nicht klar, warum er von Ran beschenkt wurde. Ihr jedoch war sofort alles klar. Shinichi hatte es schon wieder vergessen.

"Du hattest gestern Geburtstag", erklärte Ran und lächelte ihn an. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich."

Shinichi lächelte zurück. Er hätte jetzt gerne etwas gesagt, wenn er nur könnte! Shinichi ärgerte sich über eine Sprachlosigkeit und wünschte sich sehnlichst seine Stimme zurück. Ran jedoch nahm es ihm nicht übel. Wie könnte sie auch?

"Oh", machte sie plötzlich. Sie lächelte ihren Freund verlegen und entschuldigend an. Jetzt hatte sie doch schon wieder etwas vergessen. "Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?"

Shinichi nickte. Er zweifelte nicht an Rans Worten, also machte er sich auch keine Sorgen.

Allerdings war nicht Ran es, die kurze Zeit später das Krankenzimmer wieder betrat. Es war sein Vater, Yusaku Kudo.

Einerseits besorgt, andererseits aber auch erleichtert näherte er sich Shinichi und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der bis vor kurzem noch von Ran besetzt wurde. Er musterte kurz seinen Sohn, der nur zurücksah.

"Guten Morgen, und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum gestrigen Geburtstag, Shinichi", sagte er. "Wie geht's dir?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Weisst du...", begann Yusaku und grinste dann den jungen Detektiv an. "Ich finde es echt toll, dass du noch nicht wieder reden kannst. So kannst du mir nicht widersprechen." Yusaku lachte, und Shinichi machte ein saures Gesicht. Er wusste genau, hätte Shinichi sprechen können, hätte er geschrien. Und trotzdem... mit seinen Lippen formte der Junge die Worte: "Haha, sehr witzig."

"Hier."

Yusaku drückte Shinichi ein Klemmbrett samt Papier und Stift in die Hand. So konnte er zumindest schriftlich mit ihnen kommunizieren und sich mitteilen, wenn er etwas zu sagen hatte.

Sofort machte Shinichi von dieser Hilfe Gebrauch. Die Worte, die Yusaku dann lesen konnte, zauberten ihm wieder ein Lachen auf das Gesicht.

_"Du könntest mit deinen humorlosen Witzen ruhig warten, bis ich wieder sprechen kann."_

"Vergiss es, Shinichi. Diese Gelegenheit werde ich nicht ungenutzt lassen."

Shinichi zog eine Schnute und schmollte wie ein kleines Kind. Es war echt ätzend, nicht sprechen zu können, und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun.

Yusaku erhob sich und rückte seine Krawatte zurecht.

"Ich muss kurz weg, aber ich komme gleich wieder. Mach bloss keinen Blödsinn, hörst du?" Als Yusaku an der Tür war, drehte er sich noch mal zu seinem Sohn um. "Ich bin froh, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist, Shinichi. Ich bin wirklich sehr froh darüber. Und ich hoffe, dass du schnell wieder auf die Beine kommst." Shinichi lächelte ihn an, und Yusaku fuhr fort. "Ich werde später noch mal kommen, zusammen mit deiner Mutter." Dann war er weg. Aber dafür war Ran wieder da.

"Na du?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem Yusaku kurz vorhin noch gesessen hatte. "Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

Shinichi wiegte den Kopf hin und her, um zu symbolisieren, dass es ihm einigermassen gut ging.

"Na, immerhin etwas", murmelte Ran, die verstanden hatte. Sie seufzte. Shinichi, dem Tausende von Fragen durch den Kopf schossen, begann sie aufzuschreiben, ehe er innehielt. Kurzerhand strich er sie durch, schrieb stattdessen einen kurzen Satz und zeigte ihn Ran.

_"Ich hab Hunger."_

Sie lachte.

"Eine Schwester wird wohl bald kommen, gedulde dich bitte noch etwas."

_"Mist. Was ist denn eigentlich alles passiert?"_

Ran gefror das Lächeln.

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Shinichi begann wieder zu schreiben.

"_Ja_." Als Ran immer noch zögerte, fügte er ein Wort hinzu. "_Bitte_."

"Na gut", sagte sie seufzend und wollte gerade anfangen zu erzählen, als es klopfte und die Zimmertür aufging.

"Shinichi!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen betrat Yukiko den Raum, stürmte dann auf ihren Sohn zu und herzte ihn so fest, dass er kurz darauf begann, leicht gegen ihre Schulter zu schlagen.

"Gott, Shinichi! Ich bin so froh, dass das gestern kein Traum war", schluchzte sie und drückte ihn noch fester an sich. Shinichi schlug fester gegen ihre Schulter.

Ran, die erkannte, was Shinichi meinte, ergriff für ihren Freund das Wort.

"Frau Kudo, erdrücken Sie ihn doch nicht gleich", sagte sie. "Ich glaube, Shinichi bekommt keine Luft mehr."

"Wie?", machte Yukiko und lockerte ihre Umarmung etwas. "Ach so."

Shinichi machte wieder ein saures Gesicht. Da ging es ihm bereits wieder etwas besser, und schon kam seine Mutter und erdrückte ihn fast. Das war einfach typisch für sie. Mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte er den Kopf. Ran musste lachen, als sie das sah.

Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden Oberschüler wieder alleine, und Shinichi wiederholte seine schriftliche Frage. Ran konnte endlich ohne Unterbrechung erzählen, was sie alles erlebt hatte, während ihr Freund im Koma gelegen hatte.

Einige Tage später war Shinichis Schwellung leicht abgeklungen, allerdings bereitete es ihm nach wie vor Schmerzen, auch wenn er nur schluckte. Dennoch versuchte er, zumindest mal Rans Namen auszusprechen. Das einzige, was seinen Mund jedoch verliess, war nur ein fürchterliches Krächzen. Wohl oder übel musste er noch warten, bis die Schwellung ganz abgeklungen war und er wieder normal sprechen konnte.

Doch glücklicherweise war es ihm trotz seiner Sprachlosigkeit nicht unmöglich, sich mitzuteilen. Das Klemmbrett, das sein Vater ihm gebracht hatte, erfüllte vollauf seinen Zweck. Sogar dann, wenn Yusaku wieder Witze über ihn machte und ihn aufzog, konnte Shinichi sich zur Wehr setzen. Allerdings brauchte er dafür immer eine gewisse Zeit. Schliesslich dauerte es länger, die Schriftzeichen zu schreiben, als die Worte einfach zu sagen.

Ran jedoch probierte es einen Tag später selber mal aus. Während über zwei Stunden sprach sie nicht mit Shinichi, sondern schrieb mit ihm. Das fand sie noch lustig, Shinichi jedoch bald nicht mehr. Er wollte wieder ihre Stimme hören, und das schrieb er ihr auch. Ihr schriftliches Gespräch war also beendet. Dafür legte Ran sich dann kurzerhand neben Shinichi ins Bett und umarmte ihn. Die Nähe, die sie geniessen konnten, tat ihnen beiden gut.

Wenige Tage später war Shinichis Schwellung im Hals ziemlich abgeklungen. Die Ärzte entschieden, dass er es mit fester Nahrung versuchen konnte, doch aufgrund seiner ungeheuren Schmerzen beim Schlucken blieb ihm weiterhin nichts anders übrig, als sich wieder einen Schlauch durch die Nase schieben zu lassen. Durch dieses kleine Ding hatte Shinichi nun einen Grund mehr, das Krankenhaus zu hassen. Aber zumindest konnte er wieder sprechen. Seine Stimme hörte sich zwar noch etwas heiser und krächzend an, aber man konnte ihn verstehen. Und wenn Shinichi flüsterte, war es sogar noch besser.

Eine Viertelstunde vor seiner abendlichen Portion Flüssignahrung klopfte es leise an die Tür. Shinichi, der mit Ran, seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter rechnete, machte grosse Augen, als keiner der drei Erwarteten eintrat. Es war aber auch kein Fremder, der nun langsam an sein Bett trat. Es war Lehrer Nishiyama.

"Hallo Shinichi."

Der Angesprochene hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

"Hallo", sagte er leise.

Dem Lehrer fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Seit er damals bei Shinichi zu Hause gewesen war und ihn dort in einem bedenklichen Zustand angetroffen hatte, hatte er seinen Schüler nicht mehr gesehen. Später war er dann durch diverse Arbeiten in der Schule so sehr beansprucht worden, dass er keine Zeit mehr gefunden hatte, sich über Shinichi Gedanken zu machen. Der stressige Zustand dauerte bis gestern Abend an, und Lehrer Nishiyama, der endlich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen konnte, rief kurzerhand in der Villa Kudo an. Von Yusaku erfuhr er in einer kurzen Zusammenfassung, was geschehen war und wie es Shinichi nun ging. Die Nachricht hatte er dann am nächsten Tag in der Klasse verkündet, woraufhin sich auch bei Shinichis Mitschülern Erleichterung breitgemacht hatte. Nishiyamas Entschluss, im Krankenhaus vorbeizuschauen, fasste er bereits nach seinem Telefonat mit Yusaku Kudo, aber durch die Schule war es ihm natürlich erst jetzt möglich, seinen Entschluss auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Und nun war er da und stand einem Schüler gegenüber, dem man deutlich ansehen konnte, was er alles durchgemacht hatte. Trotzdem freute es den Erwachsenen, Shinichi auf dem Weg der Besserung zu wissen.

"Ich soll dir schöne Grüsse von deinen Mitschülern ausrichten", sagte Lehrer Nishiyama endlich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Shinichis Bett. "Sie hoffen, dass du bald wieder gesund bist und du endlich wieder mit ihnen Blödsinn machen kannst."

"Blödsinn?", flüsterte Shinichi. Nishiyama lächelte.

"Das haben sie so gesagt. Du kennst doch Nakamichi und die anderen."

"Hm..." Shinichi nickte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause ergriff der Lehrer wieder das Wort.

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Hm...", machte Shinichi wieder. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich ging es ihm ja wieder relativ gut. Allerdings nur, wenn man vom dünnen Schlauch, der in seiner Nase steckte und der Tatsache, dass er in einem verhassten Gebäude lag, absah. Aber dafür konnte sein Klassenlehrer ja nichts. "Geht so", antwortete er schliesslich.

Nishiyama lächelte. Zumindest sah er jetzt besser aus als damals, als er bei ihm zu Hause war.

"Kommt dein Vater heute noch mal hierher?"

Shinichi nickte wieder. "Er hat es zumindest gesagt. Warum?"

"Ich möchte noch mal kurz mit ihm reden." Auf Shinichis fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin fuhr Nishiyama fort. "Die gesamte Lehrerschaft will Herrn Kinoshita nicht mehr als Direktor der Teitan-Oberschule, aufgrund deiner... Leidensgeschichte. Die hat ja mit dem vom Direktor angeordneten Gesundheitstest erst so richtig angefangen. Wir haben die Unterschriften sämtlicher Lehrer und Lehrerinnen gesammelt."

"Das reicht aber nicht", flüsterte Shinichi. Der Lehrer nickte.

"Ich weiss. Wir haben unser Anliegen bereits der Schulverwaltung vorgetragen, aber sie möchte auch noch die Meinung deines Vaters dazu hören."

Shinichi sah ihn fragend an.

"Natürlich haben wir auch noch die Hilfe von den meisten Eltern der Schüler. Sogar Dr. Sawaki hat sich bereit erklärt, uns zu unterstützen."

"Gut", flüsterte Shinichi. "Ich bin auch dabei."

"Das dachte ich mir", lachte Lehrer Nishiyama. "Aber es sieht jetzt schon sehr gut für uns aus."

In diesem Augenblick betrat Yusaku das Krankenzimmer und wurde sogleich vom Lehrer in Beschlag genommen.

Als Ran am nächsten Morgen das altbekannte Krankenzimmer betrat, stockte sie. Irgendwas war anders als in den letzten Tagen. Sie sah zu Yukiko, die sie begleitete. Ihrem Verhalten nach merkte auch sie es. Sofort eilte sie an Shinichis Bett.

"Shinichi?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

"Shinichi, wach auf!"

Ran setzte sich neben Shinichi auf die Bettkante, doch auch sie bekam keine Antwort. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und beugte sich über ihren Freund. Als sie mit ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe an das Shinichis herankam, verlor sie plötzlich das Gleichgewicht. Erschrocken berührte sie mit ihren Lippen die seinen und küsste ihn somit. Doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass nicht sie das Gleichgewicht verloren, sondern Shinichi es war, der sie zu sich runter gezogen hatte.

"Shinichi! Nicht so stürmisch!", lachte Yukiko erleichtert und zog Ran zurück. "Wie ich sehe, geht es dir schon bedeutend besser!"

"Geht so", erwiderte Shinichi mit leiser Stimme und sah Ran an.

"Du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt!", sagte sie und musste erst tief durchatmen. "Aber schön, dass du langsam wieder zu deiner alten Form findest."

"Muss es ja wohl..."

"Hallo!"

Yusaku Kudo erschien wieder und gesellte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe. Seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch galt nur Shinichi.

"Hey! Wie geht's heute?"

Anstatt zu antworten, zuckte Shinichi wieder mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er hatte jetzt keine Lust, mit seinem Vater zu reden.

Yusaku merkte das sofort.

"Was ist denn?"

Diese Worte sprach er lauter aus als beabsichtigt.

Shinichi grummelte.

"Vielleicht könntest du warten, bis ich wieder mit normaler Lautstärke zurückschreien kann?", fragte er flüsternd. "Das wäre echt hilfreich."

Yusaku allerdings hielt sich nicht daran, zumindest nicht in den nächsten Tagen. Zu schön war es doch, keine oder zumindest keine lauten Widerworte von seinem Sohn hören zu müssen.

Zu seiner Freude bekam Shinichi zwei Tage später Besuch von Inspektor Megure, der sich nach dem Befinden seines Meisterdetektivs erkundigen wollte. Er hatte sich schon extreme Sorgen um ihn gemacht und war dementsprechend froh, Shinichi wieder einigermassen gesund vorzufinden. Megure wusste zwar, dass er noch Zeit brauchte, um sich vollständig zu erholen, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, von seinen neuesten Fällen zu erzählen.

Megure erzählte ihm aber nicht nur von den Fällen, sondern auch von gewissen Vermisstenanzeigen, die bei der Polizei eingegangen waren. Das besondere an diesen Anzeigen war, dass sie zwar von den verschiedensten Leuten aufgegeben wurden, sie jedoch jedes Mal denselben Inhalt hatten. Als vermisst galt immer nur eine Person: Shinichi Kudo. Megure, der durch Ran und seinen Freund Yusaku wusste, was passiert war und wo Shinichi sich aufhielt, schenkte den Anzeigen keine grosse Beachtung. Es war schliesslich nicht nötig.

Am nächsten Tag erschien Ran mit einem Album für ihn. Auf Shinichis Frage hin erklärte sie, was es damit auf sich hatte. Mit Yukikos und Yusakus Hilfe hatte Ran alle Zeitungsartikel, die seit Beginn von Shinichis steiler Karriere als Detektiv geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden waren, gesammelt und fein säuberlich nach Datum sortiert. Diese Artikel hatte sie dann in das Album geklebt, und dank Yusakus Beziehungen war die Sammlung zu Rans Freude vollständig.

Interessiert blätterte Shinichi durch das Album und blieb an der einen oder anderen Schlagzeile hängen.

"_Sein Name ist Shinichi Kudo_", war nur eine davon. Davon gab es noch Duzende andere, aber auch negative Schlagzeilen hatten Ran und seine Eltern gesammelt. _"Wo ist Shinichi Kudo?", "Verbrecherquote um 50% gestiegen! Hat Shinichi Kudo aufgegeben?_", oder _"Was geschah mit Shinichi Kudo? Lebt er überhaupt noch?_" waren nur drei Beispiele davon. Shinichi erkannte aufgrund des Datums, dass diese Artikel in der Zeit geschrieben wurden, als er im Koma lag. Die Worte "Lebt er überhaupt noch?", waren also gar nicht mal so fehl am Platz. Diese und ähnliche Schlagzeilen waren also an der Tagesordnung während jener Zeit.

Einerseits freute es Shinichi, dass die Presse nicht von ihm lassen konnte, aber andererseits nervte es ihn auch. Die meisten Zeitungen, die regelmässig über ihn geschrieben hatten, bevor diese ganze Sache im Tropical-Land passierte, hatten es einfach nicht lassen können. Sie hatten regelmässig Artikel über ihn veröffentlicht, und dabei war ihnen wohl fast alles recht, um ihre Auflage zu erhöhen. Eines aber konnten sie sich nicht vorwerfen lassen: Sie hatten nie irgendwelche Lügen über Shinichi verbreitet, sondern bei nicht bestätigten Tatsachen nur Vermutungen angestellt.

Shinichi blätterte weiter, im Wissen, dass Ran eine Menge Zeit, Arbeit und Liebe in dieses Album gesteckt hatte, bis er plötzlich innehielt. Die letzten paar Seiten des Albums waren leer.

"Was ist damit?", fragte er und deutete auf die erste leere Seite.

"Diese Seiten sind reserviert", sagte Ran und lehnte ihren Kopf an Shinichis Schulter. "Für die Artikel, die noch kommen werden. Ich hoffe, es werden nur noch positive Schlagzeilen sein. Und ich hoffe, dass die Zeit der schlechten Schlagzeilen endlich vorbei ist."

"Das hoffe ich auch", murmelte Shinichi und starrte auf die weisse leere Seite. Bei all den Artikeln fand er eine bestimmte Schlagzeile nicht, und Shinichi war sehr froh darüber. Hätte die Presse und die Öffentlichkeit erfahren, dass ihr allseits beliebter und bekannter Meisterdetektiv nun eine Freundin hatte, hätte das ein Massen-Herzenbrechen unter seinen weiblichen Fans ausgelöst.

Shinichi lächelte, als er an Rans Worte von damals dachte.

_"Beliebt zu sein bei den Mädchen ist ja ganz schön, aber geht es nicht darum, die eine Richtige zu finden?"_

Doch, genau darum ging es. Shinichi war froh, dass er seine Richtige bereits gefunden hatte, denn davon war er fest überzeugt. Er konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen.

Ran wie auch seine Eltern Yusaku und Yukiko besuchten ihn jeden Tag, und drei Wochen später konnte Shinichi nach langer Zeit endlich wieder nach Hause. Diese Nachricht verbreitete sich trotz Wunsch nach Privatsphäre und Geheimhaltung schnell wie ein Lauffeuer, sowohl in der Teitan-Oberschule als auch in der breiten Öffentlichkeit. Die Schlagzeilen der Zeitungen berichteten von diesem Ereignis, es wurden Sonderartikel über ihn geschrieben, und sie liessen verlauten, dass die Menschen sich sehr auf seine Rückkehr als Verbrecherjäger freuten. Die Zeitungen waren voll von solchen Artikeln.

Zwei Tage nach seiner Heimkehr platzte Ran plötzlich in das Wohnzimmer der Villa Kudo und warf ihrem Freund zwei Zeitungen vom aktuellen Tag zu. Shinichi, der auf dem Sofa lag und das Buch, das Ran ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, bereits zum dritten Mal las, warf einen erstaunten Blick auf die beiden Titelseiten. Bei einer Zeitung war ein älteres Foto von ihm abgebildet, und die Schlagzeile lautete: _"Shinichi Kudos Comeback! Was war geschehen?_" Shinichis Blick jedoch blieb länger an der anderen Zeitung hängen. Ein riesiges Foto, das fast die ganze Seite ausfüllte, zeigte wieder ihn selbst, und diese Schlagzeile liess nur Gutes verlauten.

_"Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo ist endlich zurück! Verbrecher, nehmt euch in Acht!"_

Shinichi grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Das war wirklich eine gute Schlagzeile. Und sie bedeutete auch, dass das Leben normal weitergehen konnte. Nur: Was geschah und was er erlebt hatte, das sollte die Öffentlichkeit nicht erfahren. Was wirklich geschah war nur den Wenigsten bekannt, und das würden sie auch für sich behalten. Die Öffentlichkeit brauchte schliesslich nicht alles über ihn zu wissen.

Voller Stolz setzte sich Ran neben ihren Freund und umarmte ihn.

"Verbrecher, nehmt euch in Acht", wiederholte sie die Schlagzeile. "Bist du für den Kampf bereit?"

"Ja."

"Aber sei ab jetzt vorsichtiger. Versprichst du mir das, Shinichi?", warf Yusaku ein, der mit einem neuen Manuskript im Sessel sass. "Deine Mutter und ich haben nämlich keine Lust, die letzten Monate noch einmal durchleben zu müssen. Und bei Ran ist es sicher dasselbe. Hast du gehört?"

Eine Antwort bekam Yusaku jedoch nicht, da Shinichi vollauf damit beschäftigt war, Ran ein Versprechen ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Kurz noch verweilte Shinichi mit seinen Gedanken in der Vergangenheit, aber dann lenkte er sie zurück in die Gegenwart.

Es war an der Zeit, sein Leben als Meisterdetektiv und Erlöser der japanischen Polizei wieder aufzunehmen und weiterzuleben. Es war endlich wieder Zeit, sein Leben weiterzuleben. Und Shinichi war sich sicher: Mit Ran an seiner Seite würde das sogar noch viel besser klappen als bisher.

Owari


End file.
